Je crois qu'on a un problème
by Saitou-Saruwatari
Summary: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Renji sont tous les quatre en mission sur Terre,jusque là, tout va bien... Mais quand tu ce beau monde se retrouve bloqué sur terre, sans pouvoirs,obligés de loger chez des humains, que va t-il se passer?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Je crois qu'on a un problème...

**Pairing :** aucuns pour l'instant, peut être plus tard ^^

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartenant pas, pas conséquent, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji et les autres joyeux lurons de ce mangas cités dans cette fic non plus. Dommage!

**Genre :** tentative d'humour... je dis bien tentative, parce qu'il se peut que je parte dans mon élan et écrive un truc un peu plus sérieux, de plus,l'humour n'est pas forcément au goût de tout le monde ^^"

**Résumé :** Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Renji sont tous les quatre en mission sur là, tout va bien... Mais quand tu ce beau monde se retrouve bloqué sur terre, sans pouvoirs,obligés de loger chez des humains, que va t-il se passer?

**Note :** Ceci est ma première fic, alors ne soyez pas trop durs dans les critiques si vous avez à en faire ^^

* * *

Chapitre I :

« - Hey, Ulquiorra? Demanda le schtroumpf le plus sexy de la planète.

- ... ? répondit le beau et inexpressif quatro.

- Est-ce qu'un arrancar peut avoir des hallucinations?

- Non. Ce ne sont que les humains, avec leurs esprits sous-développés qui en ont.

- Ah, donc, j'ai bien vu la fraise et l'ananas nous suivre ''discrètement'' depuis tout à l'heure...» Marmonna pensivement le numéro six. Ulquiorra eut pour toute réaction un demi haussement de sourcil, puis il se retourna, aperçut le surnommé ''la fraise'', mieux connu sous le nom de Ichigo pousser son camarade aux cheveux rouges dans le buisson le plus proche, voyant qu'il étaient repérés.

Ichigo, méconnaissable -ou presque- dans son beau déguisement d'arbre ambulant tirait Renji par une branche de son déguisement de buisson dès que les deux arrancars eurent le dos tourné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Yamamoto l'avait choisi lui, pour accomplir cette mission on ne peut plus dangereuse : c'est vrai quoi, tenter de suivre le schtroumpf nerveux et le glaçon ambulant, c'est périlleux... Surtout si ils se ont repérer, et que les arrancars se décident à les torturer... Glups! Enfin, si, Ichigo savait pourquoi fil avait été choisi : car lui et son coéquipier devaient suivre leurs ennemis dans le monde réel, et notre cher ami fraise ayant été né et élevé sur Terre était mieux placé que quiconque pour accomplir cette mission. Seulement, le capitaine en chef avait oublié un léger détail : il avait été élevé au Japon. Et ils se retrouvaient dans un bled paumé dans le sud de la France, le dernier endroit où Ichigo pensait mettre le pied un jour. Donc bon, il était bien gentil le vieux Yamamoto, mais comment voulait-il que les shinigamis accomplissent correctement leur mission si ils devaient l'exécuter dans un endroit plus qu'inconnu?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par son collègue ananas qui lui demanda d'une voix suave et délicate, avec son habituel langage on ne peut plus fleuri :

« -PUTAIN ICHIGO, C'EST QUOI ENCORE CE BLEEEEED?! DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE ON ARRÊTE PAS DE FAIRE TOUS LES TROUS PAUMES DE FRANCE, J'EN AI MA CLAAAAAAQUE!!

- Bon sang Renji, ne hurle pas! Tu tiens vraiment à te faire repérer par Grimmjow? Lança t-il d'un air de reproche. A l'annonce du nom de l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus, Renji déglutit péniblement en voyant défiler dans son esprit les images de tortures que le fou turquoise pourrait bien lui infliger. Satisfait, Ichigo lança : et puis, je connais pas plus ce coin perdu que toi... Alors contente toi de fermer ta gueule et d'être prêt à intervenir ! »

Il lança des regards à droite et gauche pour vérifier si les arrancars ne les avaient pas repérés, quand il vu une mamie qui le regardait bizarrement, son petit caniche dans les bras avait une expression toute aussi incrédule. Il poussa un juron -que la censure m'empêche de mettre ici, après tout, il y a très certainement de jeunes âmes innocentes qui passent par ici, ça les choquerait trop- en se rappelant qu'il était dans son corps d'humain et que le shinigami qui l'accompagnait ainsi que les deux arrancars étaient dans des gigais, et que de plus, il était passablement ridicule déguisé en platane ambulant.

Les deux arrancars s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée d'un village, plein de platanes et de buissons, une aubaine pour nos deux shinigamis déguisés en végétaux. Le panneau devant eux portait la mention ''La Fare les Oliviers''.

« Youpi, marmonna le bleu, visiblement mécontent de devoir traverser encore un autre minuscule village où toutes les humaines dans les rues les dévisageaient comme si elles les considéraient comme des repas très appétissants. Bon, Ulquiorra, j'en ai ma marre, pitié, laisse nous faire un sonido pour qu'on arrête d'écumer les bleds complètement paumés du Sud de la Transe... non, de la Panse... A moins que se soit l'Anse? Réfléchit-il, cherchant à se rappeler du nom de ce pays du monde réel.

- Pas besoin. On est arrivé.

- Et bien Ulqui, on est d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui! Tu as dit trois phrases complètes en moins d'une demie heure! Mais que t'arrive t-il? Lança Grimmjow, sarcastique. »

Notre glaçon préféré ne répondit à cette attaque que par un de ses «...» dénué d'émotions, comme il les maîtrisaient si bien.

Il était temps pour les deux hommes venus du Hueco Mondo d'accomplir la mission confiée par leur maître, Aizen-Sama : le quatro pointa un doigt devant lui, prêt à lancer un cero sur puissant pour rayer ce village de la carte à la demande de Aizen-Sama. Aizen-Sama... En pensant à lui, Ulquiorra poussa un soupir de frustration. Cette mission sur Terre s'éternisait, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de cirer les pompes du maître du Hueco Mondo.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise -très habilement contenue, évidemment. Comme si notre Ulquichou international était capable d'extérioriser ses sentiments!- quand aucun cero ne vint illuminer le bout de son index. Surpris, il essaya avec le majeur, puis l'annulaire et tous les doigts de la main droite, mais rien ne se produisit. Alors, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : comme il était gaucher (c'est très probablement faux, mais j'avais envie qu'il soit gaucher, alors bon, on va faire comme si c'était vrai xD), il allait essayer avec sa main gauche. Mais rien ne se produisit, alors qu'il avait essayer avec tous ses doigts, et même ses orteils.

C'est alors qu'une idée de génie traversa l'esprit du schtroumpf : « Peut être que tes pouvoirs sont bloqués dans ce gigai de merde? Suggéra t-il. Et oui, Grimmjow était capable de dire autre chose que des menaces et des insultes (quoi, que...) et sans hurler. C'était probablement le calme plat qui régnait aux alentours qui avait déteint sur lui. Laisse moi essayer!»

Déçu, le quatro regarda sa main, l'ai aussi inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée, en lui lançant un «...» menaçant, lourd de reproches.

Le Sexta tenta à son tour de produire un cero et détruire ce village. Quand il constata qu'il était, tout comme son collègue, rigoureusement incapable de produire le moindre cero, le calme qui l'habitait disparu comme il était venu.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MEEEEEERDE! Il se tourna vers l'endroit où nos deux shinigamis étaient pourtant bien planqués -ou pas!- et lança, menaçant : FRAISY! ANANAS MAN! MAGNEZ VOUS DE RAMENER VOT' CUL ICI, ET TENTER D'UTILISER VOTRE TRUC DE TAPETTE LA, LE KIDO! »

Effrayés par les capacités vocales non négligeables de l'arrancar numéro six,nos deux courageux compères s'approchèrent sur la pointe des pieds, mais restèrent à une respectable distance de Grimmjow. Courageux, mais pas suicidaires! Ichigo fut le premier à tenter un kido, sur Renji (il été tenté de l'utiliser sur le bleuté, mais pas fou, ce dernier lui avait conseillé de s'en prendre au rouge, à moins qu'il veuille perdre la vie prématurément.). L'orangé échoua, mais personne ne s'en étonna plus que ça, son incapacité au kido étant connue jusqu'au Hueco Mondo. Puis ce fut le tour de Renji. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'arrivait pas à utiliser un simple et banal kido d'immobilisation sur Ichigo, il fut dérouté. Soudain, une pensée traversa l'esprit du beau et ténébreux arrancar numéro quatre : Et si ils avaient tous perdus leur pouvoirs? A voir la tête déconfite de Renji, l'air contrarié de Ichigo, et en entendant Grimmjow vociférer des choses comme : «PUTAIN DE MONDE REEL DE MEEEEEERDE!!!!», Ulquiorra sut que les autres en étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Je crois qu'on a un problème...

**Pairing :** aucuns pour l'instant, peut être plus tard ^^

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartenant pas, pas conséquent, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji et les autres joyeux lurons de ce mangas cités dans cette fic non plus. Dommage!

**Genre :** tentative d'humour... je dis bien tentative, parce qu'il se peut que je parte dans mon élan et écrive un truc un peu plus sérieux, de plus,l'humour n'est pas forcément au goût de tout le monde ^^"

**Résumé :** Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Renji sont tous les quatre en mission sur là, tout va bien... Mais quand tu ce beau monde se retrouve bloqué sur terre, sans pouvoirs,obligés de loger chez des humains, que va t-il se passer?

* * *

Chapitre II :

« Je crois qu'on a un problème... annonça Renji entre deux hurlements de frustration.

- Noooooon, sans blagues? C'est qu'il est perspicace le p'tit ananas! Répliqua Grimmjow, méprisant. Évidemment qu'on a un problème! On a plus nos pouvoirs, on est dans un endroit on ne peut plus paumé, et Marise sur le bateau, on peut même plus rentrer au Hueco Mondo! On est coincé dans ce monde de meeeeeerde!

- Grimmjow, l'expression humaine n'est pas ''Marise sur le bateau'', mais ''cerise sur le gâteau'' corrigea le toujours aussi beau et inexpressif Ulquiorra. De plus, je ne pense pas que le shinigami parlait du fait qu'on est coincé ici, mais plutôt...»

Jugeant qu'il avait déjà utilisé assez de salive comme ça (non mais c'est vrai ça, il a quand même pris la parole pendant trois lignes!), il finit sa phrase en montrant la source du «problème» : deux jeunes filles, visiblement âgées de quatorze ans les regardait plutôt étrangement, surtout Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Elle restaient plantées devant eux, la bave aux lèvres, le regard vide. «Était-ce un moyen de communication entre humain?» s'interrogea le schtroumpf nerveux. Peut être ces deux filles étaient en train d'établir une stratégie pour profiter de la faiblesse des arrancars et des shinigamis? Soudain, l'une des deux filles se ressaisit, essaya le filet de bave qui coulait de ses lèvres, et son regard reprit vie. Signe que l'échange entre les demoiselles était fini? Le beau bleu n'en sut jamais rien, car celle qui avait repris vie s'approcha d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres et leur demanda :

« Excusez moi messieurs, vous avez besoin d'aide?». Elle se heurta à un mur qui lui décocha un regard frigorifiant et ne répondit rien, un homme coiffé d'un ananas rouge sur la tête qui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes de son collège roux en disant ''Regarde Ichigo, elle a les cheveux oranges! Elle est faite pour toi, épouse là!'', le dénommé Ichigo qui colla une trempe au rouge, et enfin un excentrique aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus turquoises qui la toisait l'air de se dire ''mouais, elle a pas l'air bien forte celle là. Et puis sa tombe bien, j'avais besoin d'un nouveau punching-ball, elle fera parfaitement l'affaire!''. La jeune fille aux cheveux aussi roux qu'Ichigo eu soudain l'impression d'être un pingouin sur sa banquise, luttant contre une tempête de neige tant l'ambiance était glaciale. Quand le jeune garçon roux eut à moitié tué son camarade rouge, il s'approcha d'elle, et lui répondit :

«Ouais, t'sais pas où y aurait un hôtel dans c'te ville?

- Il n'y a pas d'hôtel ici, répondit t-elle, visiblement agacée de l'impolitesse des jeunes hommes, à en juger par la veine grossière qui saillait sur son front. C'est une toute petite ville, mais si vous voulez, venez donc chez moi, mes parents sont en voyage. Avec Alexia on... Ah, Alexia est la brune qui bave encore devant vos copains, là, le glaçon et le grand bleu à l'air agressif. Bref, on allait chez moi, venez donc!»

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle tira Ulquiorra par la manche, visiblement prête à l'installer chez elle pour l'éternité, imitée par sa collègue Alexia, qui elle tirait Grimmjow par le col, qui étonnamment, se laissait faire.

Au bout de 10 minutes de marche, dans le silence le plus complet, le petit groupe arrive devant une grande maison, blanche, plutôt éloignée du village. Ils entrèrent tous, Renji et Grimmjow très curieux des chats et chiens qui venaient souhaiter bon retour à leur maîtresse en aboyant et miaulant, Ulquiorra indifférent à tout, qui continuait à se faire trainer par la jeune fille rousse, et Ichigo qui se sentait nettement plus à l'aise dans un environnement humain. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, tout l'intérêt de Renji, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow se porta sur elle. Que venait t-elle donc de faire? Quel était cet objet rectangulaire qui pivotait sur lui même? Lorsque Alexia, qui en plus de Grimmjow, avait pris d'assaut Renji, de peur qu'ils s'échappent leur expliquèrent que c'était une porte, et que ça servait à circuler dans les différentes pièces d'une maison, elle se heurta à deux paires d'yeux étonnés et un sourcil haussé. Pas la peine de vous dire qui à eu quelle réaction (enfin, pour certains, quel manque de réaction). Grimmjow, tout content de voir un objet à casser pour exprimer toute sa colère et sa frustration, pris la poignée de la porte et tenta de la tourner comme il avait vu l'humaine le faire quelques minutes auparavant. Seulement, il s'entêtait à vouloir faire monter la poignée, pas la faire descendre. Au bot de trente secondes, Grimmjow, à bout de patience, arracha purement et simplement la porte (enfin, l'arracha à moitié, c'est jamais facile de casse une porte quand quelqu'un vous tient par le col). Alexia s'extasiait devant la force de son Roméo bleu, alors que Ichigo tentait de réconforté la maîtresse des lieux, horrifiée de voir dans quel était était sa maison au bout d'à peine une minute. Elle les fit quand même rentrer, gardant à l'œil le Sexta qui étrangement, sentait des fortes ondes de colère chez cette fille, et décida de garder une distance respectueuse entre eux deux. La jeune fille convia ses invités à s'asseoir autour de la table du salon, et leur proposa une tartine de nutella.

«-S'asseoir? Demanda Grimmjow

- Table? Poursuivit Renji.

- Nutella? Réagit (enfin!) Ulquiorra.

- Ouiiii, s'asseoir, autour d'une table enfin... vous n'avez pas de table et de chaises chez vous?» Demanda la jeune fille, visiblement très étonnée de voir que seul un garçon parmi les quatre semblait savoir ce qu'était le Nutella, qui connaissait les chaises et savait à quoi ressemblait une table.

Elle renonça à leur expliquer et laissa ce soin à Ichigo et Alexia, tandis qu'elle se rendait dans la cuisine, pris six verres, une bouteille de lait, son gros pot de Nutella adoré, et une baguette de pain. Elle revint au salon, s'assit au côté du quatro qui la fascinait de part son regard et aussi parce qu'il était le seul qui avait l'air d'avoir un cerveau... Même si il ne connaissait pas le Nutella...

« - Au fait, je réalise qu'on ne s'est toujours pas présentés! Fit Alexia en jetant des coups d'œil insistants au bleu et au rouge. Je m'appelle Alexia, et la rouquine là, c'est Lauriane. Et vous, c'est quoi vos noms?

- ... Ul... Qui... Orra... murmurait le concerné, visiblement fasciné par le verre de lait et la tartine de Nutella posés devant lui.

- Qu'essque sa peut t'faire? Marmonna le bleu, voulant à tout prix s'amuser avec le couteau dont Lauriane se servait pour tartiner le Nutella sur les tranches de pain.

- Moi c'est Ichigo, répondit alors le roux. Et le mec aux cheveux rouges qui n'écoute rien de ce qu'on dit parce que ce morfale préfère bouffer c'est Renji. Et le schtroumpf grognon, c'est Grimmjow. Répondit poliment le rouquin.

- Hey! S'offusqua le morfale qui avait engloutit sa tartine en moins de deux secondes. Je t'ai entendu, et je suis pas un morfale, pour preuve, il me reste encore la moitié de ma tartine...» Il s'interrompit en découvrant qu'il avait non seulement dévoré toute la tartine, mais aussi but le verre de lait dans son intégralité, avalé le verre et s'était même mordu le bout des doigts dans sa précipitation... Mouais, il est pas trop crédible Renji, hein? Enfin bon, on va faire semblant de le croire hein, sinon il va se vexer, et il risque bien de tout casser... Grimmjow ne fit aucuns reproches sur la façon dont l'avait traité Ichigo, car il avait enfin le couteau entre les mains, et plutôt que d'engueuler Fraisy, il avait trouvé plus amusant de lui lancer le couteau dessus. Ce dernier l'évita agilement et alla se planter à deux centimètres de la tête d'Ulquiorra, qui ne réagit pas, toujours fasciné par le pain orné de la pâte à tartiner posé devant lui. Lorsque Renji le menaça de prendre sa tartine si il ne se dépêchait pas de la manger, une lueur de panique s'alluma -certes, très brièvement, mais tout de même!- dans ses yeux, et il mangea à toute vitesse sa tartine. Dès qu'il eut fini, il n'eut de cesse de répéter «Nu...tella... Nu...tella...», en transe.

Lauriane avait la curieuse sensation d'être la seule personne un minimum normale, entre son beau glaçon qui semblait bien plus fasciné par la table que ce qui se passait autour, Le schtroumpf, l'ananas et Fraisy qui se battait et Alexia qui bavait devant ses chéris aux couleurs de cheveux exotiques, elle se sentait au milieu d'un repas dans un asile de fous. Désespérée, elle alluma la télé... Grossière erreur...

* * *

**Et voilà le second chapitre ^^ Qu'en avez vous pensé? Vous vous êtes tordus de rire? Avez pouffé à certaines reprises? A peine sourit? Ou vous avez trouver ça plus que nul? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, j'accepte les compliements et les critiques, pourvues que celle ci soient constructives ^^**

**Au fait, je pense publier les chapitres tous les deux jours environ, mais là,comme je suis plutôt gentille, j'ai décidé de vous le poster un jour après l'autre xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Je crois qu'on a un problème...

**Pairing :** aucuns pour l'instant, peut être plus tard ^^

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartenant pas, pas conséquent, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji et les autres joyeux lurons de ce mangas cités dans cette fic non plus. Dommage!

**Genre :** tentative d'humour... je dis bien tentative, parce qu'il se peut que je parte dans mon élan et écrive un truc un peu plus sérieux, de plus,l'humour n'est pas forcément au goût de tout le monde ^^"

**Résumé :** Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Renji sont tous les quatre en mission sur là, tout va bien... Mais quand tu ce beau monde se retrouve bloqué sur terre, sans pouvoirs,obligés de loger chez des humains, que va t-il se passer?

**Note :** Merci à Maybi et Akatatsu pour leur reviews ^^

* * *

Chapitre III

Lauriane semblait regretter sincèrement l'instant où elle s'était saisi de la télécommande pour allumer le poste de télévision... Elle était loin de se douter qu'en exécutant ce geste, à ses yeux plus qu'anodin, trois paires d'yeux étonnés se tournèrent vers la TV. Oui, vous avez bien lu, trois paires d'yeux : Ulquiorra avait relevé le nez de la table, et dans la précipitation, avait oublié de contenir sa surprise. Les deux arrancars et Renji se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la télé, suivis de très près par Alexia (car elle ne voulait pas abandonner ses apollons), Lauriane (car elle avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à l'avenir de sa télé) et Ichigo (car... et bien car il n'avait pas le choix, Lauriane l'avait littéralement propulsé hors de sa chaise, pour qu'il puisse canaliser les curieux, au cas où sa tournerait mal.)

« - Quel est cet étrange objet, humaine? Questionna Ulquiorra, qui décidément, se laissait aller au plaisir de la parole en compagnie de cette jeune fille.

- C'est étrange... poursuivit Grimmjow en s'extasiant devant un clip où Britney Spears se pavanait en tenue... pour le moins légère. Cette drôle de petite boîte montre une femme... Serait-ce une prison? On peut torturer la fille dedans?

- Crétin, ça peut pas être en prison! S'exclama Renji, profitant du fait que Grimmjow n'avait plus de pouvoir pour l'insulter à sa guise. C'est tout plat! Ou alors, elle a aplatit la prisonnière...

- Euuuh, c'est une télé... Ça produit du son et de l'image, et non, ce n'est pas une prison... Répondit Alexia, sortant de sa torpeur. Bon sang, mais vous venez de quel pays reculé pour pas savoir ouvrir une porte, ignorer ce qu'est une table, une chaise, et ne pas connaître ni le Nutella, ni la télé?

- Nous venons du Hueco Mondo, humaine. Enfin, Jaggerjack et moins du moins. Le petit shinigami aux cheveux rouges vient de la Soul Society, un endroit rempli d'escrocs en tout genre...

- Ah? C'est le pays des médecins, charlatans en tout genre? Interrogea la brune, visiblement paumée.

- Euuuh, Alexia, je pense que ces garçons ne sont pas tout à fait humains... répondit la rousse, qui visiblement, avait un peu d'avance sur sa camarade.

- Hey! S'offusqua Ichigo. Ne me mettez pas dans le même sac que ces gars là! Moi je suis humain, 100%, testé et approuvé! Vous voulez que je vous le prouve plus en... détail? Demanda t-il en lorgnant sur Lauriane. Apparemment, le jeune humain n'était pas dans son état normal... Il semblait... complètement beurré! Alors qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool!

- Aïe Aïe Aïe! Grimaça le rouge. De la nourriture humaine après un si long séjour à la Soul Society lui a complètement dérangé le cerveau!»

Quoi? Mais comment allaient-elles faire, elles deux humaines sans leur collègue plus ou moins normal? Lauriane se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour s'être récupéré des cinglés comme ça... Elle leva les yeux et vit Grimmjow, qui, excédé avait fini par envoyer son poing dans la télé... Et troua purement et simplement ladite télé... Alors là, elle était mal! Comment allait t-elle expliquer à ses parents pourquoi la porte de la cuisine avait été défoncée et la télé trouée par un grand fou bleu qui visiblement n'avait pas de patience, ou alors très peu...

Elle se sentit soudainement très lourde, et en voyant Renji et Grimmjow se sauter dessus pour se battre et Ichigo à moitié bourré vouloir entrer dans la bataille, elle décida que s'en était trop. Elle se laissa tomber, juste devant Ulquiorra qui... ne fit absolument rien, à part la regarder de ses yeux verts émeraude glacés.

Ayant entendu un gros BOUM! (provoqué pas la chute de Lauriane), les combattants s'interrompirent et se dirigèrent vers la rouquine.

«- Elle fait quoi par terre là? Interrogea Grimmjow. On peut la taper?

- P'tet bien qu'elle fait un tit somme? Suggéra Ichigo, d'une voix chevrotante, toujours en état d'ébriété...

- ... répliqua Ulquiorra

- Mais quelle bande d'idiots! Vous voyez pas qu'elle est allée dire bonjour au sol parce qu'elle s'était évanouie? Alala, ces hommes alors!» Répondit Alexia, en se dirigeant vers la commode du salon où elle espérait trouver de quoi la frapper suffisamment fort pour que son amie se réveille. Elle ouvrit un placard et sortit diverses bouteilles d'alcool : liqueurs de framboise, de citron, vodka, whisky... Bon, visiblement, c'était le placard à boisson. Elle allait se retourner pour reprendre les bouteilles et les ranger, mais ses mains se refermèrent sur du vide ; elle leva les yeux, et vit les garçons vider les bouteilles à une vitesse affolante, sauf Ulquiorra, qui, après avoir goûté une gorgée de vodka s'est juré de ne plus jamais retouché à ce que les humains appellent «alcool»... Surement une nouvelle arme pour torturer leur victimes, tant le goût était horrible pour le palais de l'espada.

Réellement paniquée, Alexia se précipita sur Lauriane, toujours écroulée au milieu du salon, et lui flanqua une gifle magistrale pour tenter de la réveiller. Ce qui fit effet, au grand dam de Lauriane, qui se frotta la joue avec la ferme intention de rendre cette gifle à sa camarade. Elle renonça à cette idée quand elle vit ce qui se passait moins de dix mètres plus loin : pendant que Grimmjow dansait et chantait -enfin, plutôt, braillait des paroles inintelligibles-, Ulquiorra protégeait farouchement le pot de Nutella en le gardant serré contre lui et observait les deux shinigamis se faire un lavage de bouche mutuel sur la table de la salle à manger....

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 3 ^^ comme d'habitude, qu'en avez vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, c'est gratuit, rapide, et ça fait toujours plaisir =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Je crois qu'on a un problème...

**Pairing :** aucuns pour l'instant, peut être plus tard ^^

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartenant pas, pas conséquent, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji et les autres joyeux lurons de ce mangas cités dans cette fic non plus. Dommage!

**Genre :** tentative d'humour... je dis bien tentative, parce qu'il se peut que je parte dans mon élan et écrive un truc un peu plus sérieux, de plus,l'humour n'est pas forcément au goût de tout le monde ^^"

**Résumé :** Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Renji sont tous les quatre en mission sur là, tout va bien... Mais quand tu ce beau monde se retrouve bloqué sur terre, sans pouvoirs,obligés de loger chez des humains, que va t-il se passer?

**Note :** Désolée,mais il se peut que par la suite, les chapitres arriveront en retard... A cause des cours et de mes profs qui semblent s'être ligués pour me mettre des milliards de contrôles et de devoirs ces temps-ci, il faut également que j'achève l'écriture du chapitre 9 (oui,j'ai un peu d'avance par rapport à la publication,mais bon xD),et malheureusement, je suis touchée par l'immonde syndrome qu'est celui de la Page Blanche... Bref, donc,je suis un peu over-bookée, je ne pourrai, par conséquent, sûrement pas me tenir au rythme de publication prévu à la base ^^"

* * *

Chapitre IV :

POV Normal :

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les trois alcooliques roupillaient tranquillement sur les canapés et fauteuils, Alexia et Lauriane tenaient un conseil de guerre :

«- On est bien d'accord, commença la jeune rousse, ça ne peut pas continuer! Si ces quatre zigotos là restent chez moi, je ne suis pas sûre de retrouver ma maison debout demain...

- En effet... Mais si ils viennent chez moi, on peut être sûres que se ne sera pas pire, mais presque...

- Ouais... Alors j'ai eu une idée : On va les séparer en deux binômes. Un duo ira chez toi, et le deuxième restera ici...». Même si elle tut cette pensée, elle espérait de tout son cœur que l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus ne resterais pas chez elle. Elle tenait un minimum à sa maison quand même... Alexia eut la brillante idée de faire un tirage au sort pour déterminer quel shinigami et arrancar irait chez quelle fille. Les deux filles écrivirent donc les noms des hommes sur des bouts de papier, et Lauriane alla chercher le chapeau de paille de son père. «Pour une fois que cette horreur allait servir à quelque chose!» pensait Lauriane en observant Ulquiorra et se demandant si il perdrait de son charme avec ce ridicule chapeau sur la tête.

Après s'être longuement disputées pour savoir qui allait tirer au sort (leurs «C'est moi! -Non, c'est moi qui le fait! -Non, moi!» avait réveillé Grimmjow qui s'approcha, avide d'une bonne baston.), elles décidèrent finalement de laisser cette tâche aux soins de Ulquiorra. Elles lui tendirent le chapeau, et celui le fixa. Mais n'y toucha pas.

«Euuuh, tu sais Ulquiorra, il faut que tu nous tendes le chapeau, pour qu'on puisse y piocher des papiers...» informa Alexia au beau quatro. Celui-ci la regarda avec son habituel air plus glacial d'une banquise, et lentement, trèèèès lentement (il avait peur de se péter le poignet si il se dépêchait ou quoi?), se saisi du chapeau et tendit mollement le bras devant lui. Lauriane tendit fébrilement le bras, prit un petit papier et se dépêcha de retirer sa main. On sait jamais, le chapeau pouvait peut être la mordre... Lorsqu'elle lut «Ichigo» à haute voix, elle ne fut pas plus rassurée : en effet, il lui restait une ''chance'' sur trois de tomber sur le schtroumpf. Nerveusement, elle observa Alexia piocher à son tour dans le chapeau, guère plus rassurée que son acolyte. Sur ce papier, était inscrit «Renji». A l'entente de leurs noms, les shinigamis se réveillèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lieu du tirage au sort, visiblement intéressés par ce nouveau jeu qui avait réussi à capter toute l'attention de Grimmjow qui, exceptionnellement ne cassa rien pendant toute la durée du tirage au sort... A moins que ce fusse à cause du mal de crâne qu'il subissait depuis son réveil... Foutu monde, non seulement il y était bloqué, mais en plus il lui donnait des ptites graines... A moins que se soit un autre mot, mais le Sexta l'avait oublié. Ce fut à nouveau au tour de la rousse de prendre un papier... Elle tendit un main tremblante vers le chapeau en se cachant les yeux (pour retarder le moment de constater une éventuelle mauvaise nouvelle... du moins, pour son mobilier...). Seulement, avec les yeux fermés, difficile de savoir où on met les mains : Lauriane et Ulquiorra en firent l'expérience quand Lauriane se rendit compte que sous ses doigts, ce n'était pas la surface plane et fraîche de la feuille, mais plutôt un volume, glacé mais étonnamment doux... Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait la main posée sur la joue du quatro... Morte de honte et rouge comme une pivoine, elle s'empressa de plonger la main de le chapeau pour un tirer un papier, sous les moqueries des trois autres garçons, qui charriaient allègrement Ulquiorra qui avait rosi sous le contact avec la main de l'adolescente.

Lorsque cette dernière lut le papier, elle hurla de joie, sauta sur ses pieds, prit les mains d'Ulquiorra, Renji, Ichigo et même Grimmjow et les entraîna dans une danse endiablée -le tout en braillant sa joie, ce qui fit grimacer de douleur Fraisy, l'ananas et le schtroumpf car les cris accentuaient leur maux de crâne... Foutue humaine! Alexia se pencha pour lire le papier tombé à terre, et vit le nom «Ulquiorra» sur la feuille, elle comprenait, et même partageait la joie de son amie : ça signifiait qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul nom qui n'était pas tiré au sort, et c'était celui de son beau bleu. Elle lui lança un regard carnassier, et brusquement, le Sexta se sentit très mal à l'aise et peu rassuré, allez savoir pourquoi (faut dire, moi un mec qui me regarderait avec un grand sourire sadique et un regard à faire peur à un psychopathe comme Mayuri, je serais pas trop à mon aise non plus...). Une fois les répartitions faites, Alexia et ses colocataires prirent congés.

POV Lauriane :

Il était maintenant grand temps de former mes invités à la vie humaine. Fort heureusement, Ichigo ayant été élevé sur Terre, l'apprentissage fut moins difficile, même si son séjour prolongé à la ''Moule Society'' ou un truc du genre lui avait fait perdre quelques notions de la vie civilisée en communauté. Ce fut donc avec un peu de mal que je leur apprenais les bases du savoir vivre : bien se tenir, ne pas se battre pour un oui ou pour un non, dire «bonjour»,«merci»,«au revoir» etc (ce fut le plus difficile, avec Ulquiorra qui refusait catégoriquement de desserrer les lèvres sauf pour dire «Nutella» et «Éloignes-toi,humaine», mais je réussis tout de même.) Et puis, vint le moment de leur annoncer qu'ils devaient aller au collège avec moi, dans la même classe.

«-Collège? Demanda Ulquiorra, les sourcils très légèrement froncés (oui, très légèrement, parce que quand même, il s'agit de Ulquichou, et les réactions de Ulquichou -quand il en a!- sont toujours très légères.)

-Quoiii?! Brailla Ichigo. Je vais devoir retourner au collège? Mais je l'ai déjà fait ça!

-Ouais, mais tu va le refaire, ça va pas te faire du mal tiens! Répliquais-je aussitôt. Et Ulquiorra, un collège, c'est un bâtiment, où on est censés apprendre des choses, rencontrer des nouvelles personnes, voir ses amis, ses professeurs... Les cours étant d'un ennui mortel. Repris-je à l'intention du glaçon qui ne me laissait pas de glace (oh oh! Mais quel jeu de mots, ma parole! xD).»

Je leur expliquèrent donc que nous allions être dans la même classe, avec option anglais européen et coménius. Je dû leur expliquer ces deux matières, car Ichigo n'ayant jamais eu ces options dans son collège/lycée au Japon, et Ulquiorra n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans une école. Je leur annoncèrent également que Ulquiorra était en espagnol avec Grimmjow et moi tandis que Ichigo serait en italien avec Alexia et Renji.

Quand je leur annoncèrent qu'ils seraient contraints à dormir sur les deux canapés du salon, je me heurtais à des réaction inattendues

«-Ouais, ok, pas de problèmes. Tant que j'ai quelque part où pioncer... dit Fraisy.

-...» renchérit le quatro (certes, cette réaction était prévisible, mais moi j'étais encore dans le feu de l'action où j'ai réussi à lui faire dire cinq phrases complètes d'affilé!). Les tours de douche, de table et corvées ménagères furent instaurées, avec plus ou moins de désaccord (j'ai dit plus ou moins, car Ulquiorra et Ichigo n'étaient pas d'accord sur un point, le roux s'est jeté sur le beau brun, qui l'a envoyé valser avec une pichenette...), puis je préparai le repas. Ayant une soudaine crise de flemme, je renonçai au repas auquel j'avais songé, des escalopes à la normande accompagnées d'une poêlée de légumes, au profit de pâtes et jambon. Et si ils n'étaient pas contents, je leur ferait bouffer leur assiettes! Non mais, ici c'est chez moi, c'est moi qui commande, quand bien même mes deux colocataires sont des beaux garçons qui pourraient m'assommer avec juste une «petite tape amicale sur la tête». Je profitai du repas où Ulquiorra me demanda, d'un ton neutre «Qu'est ce que ce plat, humaine?» pour lui rappeler que sur Terre, il n'y avait que des humains, mis à part leur bande de joyeux lurons, et que donc, il se devait d'appeler tout le monde par leur prénoms.

«-Prénoms? Répéta Ulquiorra. Ok, si il ne savait pas ce qu'était un prénom, ils étaient mal barrés...

-Oui, un prénom... Enfin, tu sais, ton prénom à toi, c'est Ulquiorra, le mien c'est Lauriane...

-Lauriane? Demanda t-il à nouveau? C'est quoi un Lauriane?

-Lauriane, c'est elle, abruti d'arrancar! Riposta Ichigo, méprisant. Ah ça, pour savoir de quelle couleur sont les sous-vêtements de ce traître d'Aizen, il est fort hein, mais pour retenir le prénom de la jeune fille assez sympathique pour héberger un fou comme toi, là, y a plus personne!».

POV Normal :

Là, s'en était trop. Que ce shinigami inférieur le traite d'idiot passe encore, mais qu'il manque de respect à son cher Aizen-Sama, là ça n'allait plus! Le quatro perdit son sang-froid (si si, c'est possible!) et se jeta sur le pauvre Ichigo, qui, pas habitué aux fourchettes, se battait avec ses couverts. La riposte de notre cher Fraisy ne se fit pas attendre : il lui lança son couteau, puis sa fourchette. Le bel arrancar les esquiva agilement, indifférent aux grands cris de Lauriane qui hurlait parce que les couverts s'étaient plantés dans le mur et refusaient d'en sortir. Les deux adversaires eurent le même mouvement pour prendre leurs katanas accrochés à leur ceintures avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient dans des gigais, et que, de plus, ils n'avaient plus de pouvoirs. Ils se rassirent donc, boudeurs, et ne prêtèrent aucune attention à Lauriane qui leur vociférait des injures dans les oreilles. N'en pouvant plus, la jeune fille les gifla chacun à leur tour, l'un avec la main droite, et le second avec la main gauche... et elle hurla de douleur en constatant que ces baffes, dans lesquelles elle avait pourtant mis tant de force l'avait blessée elle, mais pas eux. Jurant comme un pompier (elle laissa Ichigo admiratif devant le nombre considérable de jurons que cette jeune fille connaissait), elle alla dans le tiroir à pharmacie se prendre un bandage qu'elle aspergea d'eau froide avant de s'en recouvrir les mains. Quand elle eut achevé sa besogne, elle constata que Fraisy s'affairait à réparer la télé, et que Ulquiorra l'observait attentivement, tout en restant en retrait. Elle finit donc son repas, et l'impression de pingouin, de banquise et de tempête de neige qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la journée refit surface tandis qu'elle mangeait seule. Quelques instants plus tard, Ichigo semblait avoir réparé les dégâts de ce cher schtroumpf nerveux, et Ulquiorra demanda la télécommande à Lauriane, pour essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de cet étrange objet qu'était la télévision. Peu convaincue, la jeune fille lui tendit le zappeur, en lui expliquant son fonctionnement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle constata que son poste de télévision marchait à nouveau! Elle sauta par dessus la table, se précipita aux pieds d'Ichigo en les embrassant une bonne demie douzaine de fois en répétant «Merci, oh, merci mon Dieu Fraisy... euuuh, Ichigo!».

Après ce repas pour le moins agité, chacun passa à la douche. Miracle, elle n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer ce que c'était et comment ça fonctionnait à l'arrancar! Ce fut le tour d'Ichigo, et enfin, elle put passer dans la salle de bains. Elle resta abasourdie devant le bazar qui régnait dans la pièce : les vêtements des garçons étaient un peu partout dans la pièce, jusque dans la baignoire, où elle trouva également le caleçon d'Ulquiorra, et décida de le garder... Non non, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était raide dingue de lui, non... enfin, elle essayait de s'en persuader... (pas trop crédible,hein? xD). Puis, vint l'heure de se coucher. Elle dit bonsoir aux garçons,et se dirigea mollement vers sa chambre. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, mais au bout d'une demie heure qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle se redressa d'un bond, transféra son matelas, ses couvertures et son oreiller dans le salon et annonça qu'elle préférait dormir près des garçons pour «les tenir à l'œil». Bon, ok, c'était pas vrai, mais plutôt mourir que de leur dire qu'elle n'aimait pas dormir seule. La jeune rousse s'endormit un quart d'heure plus tard, sur le coup de vingt-trois heures, sous le regard attendrit de Ichigo et, comme à l'accoutumée, inexpressif d'Ulquiorra. Au bout d'un certain moment, Ulquiorra brisa le silence et demanda :

«-Elle fait quoi là en fait?

-Elle dort. Répondit simplement le roux, fasciné par le spectacle de cette jeune fille endormie.

-.... Dormir? C'est quoi? Comment on fait pour dormir?»

Agacé par l'abus de paroles de notre arrancar préféré (et oui, sa peut arriver que Ulquiorra parle tellement qu'il en saoule les gens... du moins,dans cette fic), il l'assomma proprement en lui répondant que c'était comme ça qu'on faisait. Puis, il s'endormit à son tour, faisant d'agréables rêves où il étripait joyeusement Grimmjow et Ulquiorra pour sauver Lauriane qu'ils retenait prisonnière. A la fin de son rêve, la jolie petite rousse était délivrée, et comme récompense son père lui accordait sa main... Au moment de l'embrasser, le visage angélique de la jeune fille laissa place à celui, renfrogné et grognon de... Renji!

* * *

**Et voila, le chapitre 4 ^^ Au passage, je voudrais encore remercier mes deux reviewieuses, Maybi et Akatatsu, merci beaucoup, vos reviews me font très plaisir, même si parfois,je ne prends pas le termps de vous répondre ^^  
**

**Allez, à bientôt pour le chapitre 5!**

**Ulquiorra :** Hey,je peux savoir pourquoi je me fais assomer?

**Ichigo :** Ouais, et pourquoi tu me décris comme l'amoureux transi de service?

**Renji,Grimmjow et Alexia :** Et pourquoi on nous voit presque jamais?

**Auteure :** euuuuh,baaaaah, comment dire? _*fuis en courant*_

_**PS : j'avais oublié de préciser, mais bien sûr, les persos de Lauriane et Alexia m'appartiennent, ainsi que la quasi totalité des persos qui arriveront dans les chapitres à venir =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Je crois qu'on a un problème...

**Pairing :** aucuns pour l'instant, peut être plus tard ^^

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartenant pas, pas conséquent, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji et les autres joyeux lurons de ce mangas cités dans cette fic non plus. Dommage!

**Genre :** tentative d'humour... je dis bien tentative, parce qu'il se peut que je parte dans mon élan et écrive un truc un peu plus sérieux, de plus,l'humour n'est pas forcément au goût de tout le monde ^^"

**Résumé :** Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Renji sont tous les quatre en mission sur là, tout va bien... Mais quand tu ce beau monde se retrouve bloqué sur terre, sans pouvoirs,obligés de loger chez des humains, que va t-il se passer?

**Note :** J'en profite pour répondre ici aux revieweurs anonymes :

Mayuu : ah ah, en effet, il se peut qu'il le sache,mais le décalage horaires entre Las Noches et la Terre a complètement dérégler son pauvre cerveau, ainsi que d'être enfermé avec une folle et Ichigo xD

Ashérit : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ^^ et les fautes, c'est normal qu'il n'y en ai pas, ou peu, étant donné que je suis une grosse maniaque de l'orthographe xD

au fait, note pour tous les lecteurs : si jamais vous trouvez une faute d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^

* * *

Chapitre V :

POV normal :

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut, criant de peur en se souvenant de son doux rêve qui s'était changé un cauchemar. Encore un peu embrumé, il se frotta les yeux et aperçut Lauriane qui le regardait d'un ait étonné, et Ulquiorra qui visiblement, venait lui aussi de sortir du sommeil : ses yeux étaient encore plus vides qu'à l'accoutumée, et ses cheveux bruns rebiquaient dans tous les sens.

«-Ah ben enfin tu te réveilles! S'exclama la rousse à l'intention de Fraisy. Faut croire que te menacer d'appeler Renji pour qu'il te foute une trempe pour te tirer du sommeil marche!

-Mouais, ben, la prochaine fois,demande juste à Mister Freeze... marmonna le roux, comprenant pourquoi Renji avait débarqué dans ses songes alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

-Bon, aller les mecs, vous vous levez, vous vous préparez, pendant que je fais de même, et après on petit déjeune.» Annonça la jeune fille d'une voix qui interdisait toute discussion.

Lorsqu'elle tenta de sortit son arrancar préféré du canapé dans lequel il avait passé la nuit, elle se rendit compte que son beau brun était tout, sauf de bonne humeur le matin, et qu'en plus,il avait un mal fou à se réveiller. Elle le tira par la manche de son pyjama (emprunté dans l'armoire de son père), mais lorsqu'elle se heurta à un regard assassin, elle lâcha le vêtement, et se rappela soudainement qu'elle devait se préparer, et fissa... Quand elle revint de la salle de bains, une grosse demie-heure plus tard, toute pomponnée et mignonne à croquer, les cœurs des deux garçons ratèrent un battement et ils lâchèrent ce qu'ils tenaient dans la main : Ichigo avait des œufs, qui se brisèrent à ses pieds, alors qu'Ulquiorra tenait le reste de pâtes d'hier soir, avec visiblement l'intention d'en faire son p'tit dèj.

Après s'être fait passé un énorme savon par Lauriane pour avoir casser des œufs, Ichigo se contenta de faire comme son hôte, à savoir, prendre un verre de jus d'orange, du pain et du nutella. En apercevant le pot, le quatro se sentit attiré comme un aimant, et étrangement, il se sentait prêt à tout faire pour cette humaine si en récompense il pouvait avoir un peu de cette gourmandise. Lauriane trouva très amusant de faire marcher Ulquiorra partout dans la maison en s'y baladant avec le pot de nutella dans les mains.

Ils achevèrent leur repas en silence. La jeune rousse pensa qu'un des points positifs avec ses invités était qu'ils étaient tous deux très calmes... Enfin, quand ils ne sont que tous les deux, parce que dès qu'on rajoutait Grimmjow ou Renji, alors là, le niveau sonore était légèrement plus élevé... Même avec des boules quiès, on aurait pu les entendre hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise qu'ils n'aient toujours pas atteint ce stade. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, rassasiés et bien réveillés, il se dirigèrent vers le collège, à pied. Ce qui n'était pas au goût de Ulquiorra qui ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire remarquer :

«-Pourquoi se rendre quelque part à pied? Avait t-il lancé, méprisant. Et ces drôles d'engins là,qui se déplacent sur la voie à côté de nous, on ne peut pas les utiliser?

-Non, avait répondu Lauriane, un peu surprise de voir son Ulquichou aussi expressif. Parce qu'on a pas le permis de conduire, et que mes parents se sont barrés à l'étranger avec leur bagnole.

-Permis de conduire? Répéta t-il,en retrouvant son habituelle expression blasée.

-Ouais, c'est ce qui sert à... en fait, demande à Ichigo...» répliqua la fille, lasse de devoir toujours répondre à ces questions.

Le trajet dura un bon quart d'heure, durant lequel Ichigo briefa Ulquiorra plus en détails sur la vie quotidienne des humains et tout le reste. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'esplanade du collège, il était sept heures trente-cinq, et tous les regards se posèrent sur les deux nouveaux. Les filles les dévorèrent des yeux en gloussant, les garçons les dévisagèrent et se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient de plus qu'eux.

Lauriane aperçut deux de ses amies, Tear Hallibel et Rangiku Matsumoto. Avec un grand sourire, elle leur adressa un petit signe de main pour les saluer, et s'empressa de les rejoindre en tirant ses deux compagnons par les manches, pour les faire avancer plus vite. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur niveaux, les filles s'enlacèrent affectueusement, puis une fois les embrassades achevées, Tear et Rangiku louchèrent sur les deux garçons qui accompagnaient leur amie. Car il faut savoir que ces deux jeunes filles ont une réputation pour le moins... sulfureuse : elles changent régulièrement de petits amis, allant même jusqu'à en avoir plusieurs à la fois... Même si elle refusait de l'avouer, Lauriane avait bien l'intention de «décongeler» son Mister Freeze préféré, alors elle annonça en aparté à ses deux amies que le beau brun, c'était chasse gardée. Le petit groupe de quatre discutèrent avec entrain, quand Alexia et ses invités arrivèrent. Matsumoto ne put retenir un sifflement approbateur quand elle vit les deux garçons qui escortaient son amie brune. Ils se joignirent au groupe et firent les présentations, reprenant le fil de leur conversation quand un garçon de leur classe, Nicolas, vint accoster Alexia, qui s'isola avec le grand brun.

POV Grimmjow :

Non mais sérieux, c'est qui ce type? Il regarde Alexia trop bizarrement, on dirait qu'il la considère comme une friandise. Tear m'informa que ce Mir-Cola (ou Nivola, je ne sais plus...) était déjà sortit avec toutes les filles qui formait leur quatuor, mis à part Alexia. «Un tombeur, un sale enfoiré qui collectionne les filles...» le cataloguais-je aussitôt. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire à ma logeuse, je m'avançai vers eux, et lorsque j'entendis Alexia formuler un début de réponse («Je suis...»), je sautai sur l'occasion : je m'approchai et annonçai qu'elle sortait déjà avec moi,et pour souligner cette phrase, je la pris par le menton, et l'embrassa. Au début,je la sentait surprise, tendue. Elle essayait de se débattre, mais pas de chances pour elle, j'avais conservé ma force d'espada. Lorsque je rompis notre baiser, elle m'engueula, ce à quoi je répondit par des mots doux et un sourire. Pour conclure, je lançai un regard assassin au type en face de moi, pour dire «Si tu t'approche d'elle, sa va mal finir. Parce qu'elle est à MOI!». Car je devais bien avouer que j'avais un sérieux faible pour cette fille d'apparence glaciale et autoritaire, mais en vérité tellement vulnérable et chaleureuse (du moins, avec ses trois amies, la petite rousse cinglée, l'autre rousse plantureuse et la blonde à l'air agressif).

Alexia me passa un sacré savon :

«-Grimmjow! Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire?! Demanda t-elle, choquée. Puis elle poursuivit, n'attendant aucune réponse : cette histoire va faire le tour du collège en moins d'une demie-heure! Alors qu'on est MÊME PAS ENSEMBLE!

- Oula Alex, calme toi!

- NE M'APPELLE PAS ALEX! ET JE ME CALMERAIS QUE QUAND TU ME PROPOSERA UNE SOLUTION AU PROBLEME QUE TU AS CAUSE!

- Et si on faisait semblant de sortir ensemble? Proposai-je. Après tout, c'est pas comme si on était un vrai couple, et puis, tout le monde nous a vus nous embrasser, alors bon...

- Mouais... De toutes façons, j'ai pas le choix!» soupira t-elle.

Nous rejoignîmes le groupe que nous avons quitté quelques instants plus tôt et fîmes comme si de rien n'était. Quand enfin, la sonnerie retentit, les filles poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir. J'en compris bien vite la cause : nous commencions la journée avec physique, et cela n'enchantait personne. Nous nous dirigeâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment, puis dans nos salles, les filles rechignant, ainsi qu'Ichigo qui marmonnait un truc du style «Grmlmlml, je HAIS la physique!» et Renji qui le suivait, l'air d'un petit caniche suivant sa mèmère. Stupides shinigamis! Ulquiorra arborait toujours cet air froid et inexpressif, qui avait le don de m'agacer... Je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour ne pas assommer Mister Freeze lorsque le prof de physique nous demanda d'entrer dans la salle.

* * *

**Et voila, le 5eme chapitre! Comment vont se passer les cours? Quelles nouvelles bizarreries vont commettre nos joyeux lurons fraîchement débarqués sur Terre? la suite, au prochain épisode! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Je crois qu'on a un problème...

**Pairing :** aucuns pour l'instant, peut être plus tard ^^

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartenant pas, pas conséquent, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji et les autres joyeux lurons de ce mangas cités dans cette fic non plus. Dommage!

**Genre :** tentative d'humour... je dis bien tentative, parce qu'il se peut que je parte dans mon élan et écrive un truc un peu plus sérieux, de plus,l'humour n'est pas forcément au goût de tout le monde ^^"

**Résumé :** Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Renji sont tous les quatre en mission sur là, tout va bien... Mais quand tu ce beau monde se retrouve bloqué sur terre, sans pouvoirs,obligés de loger chez des humains, que va t-il se passer?

**Note :** J'en profite pour répondre à une review ici ^^

**Mayuu : ah ah, entendu je leur dirais que toi aussi tu hais la physique! (en même temps, je connais personne qui aime ça xD). haaaan, l'SVT aussi je déteste, depuis qu'en CM2, ma prof nous avais montré le système digestif d'une poule... mais bon, quand on a 10 ans et qu'elle nous montre ça juste avant manger, y a de quoi traumatiser xD Et j'avais oublier de préciser, donc cette remarque est valable pour tous ceux qui se posent la même question que toi (à savoir : nos chers doux dingues de shinigamis et arrancar ont perdu provisoirement leurs pouvoirs, donc, ils doivent connaître Matsumoto et Hallibel) : en vérité, dans cette fic, je m'étais dit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, parce que les deux filles ne sont ni shinigamis, ni arrancars x) voila donc, j'ai un peu modifé quelque trucs par rapport au sénario original du grand Tite Kubo, mais après tout, dans une fic, on peut bien faire ce qu'on veut, non? ^^**

**Bref, trêve de blabla, voici le chapitre 6 ^^**

* * *

Chapitre VI :

POV Normal :

Aussitôt, les quatre filles du groupe se dirigèrent vers leurs places respectives : sur la rangée toute à gauche, Rangiku s'assit au deuxième rang, du côté du mur. A sa droite, s'installa sa camarade Tear. Derrière la blonde, Lauriane s'assit, en posant bruyamment son sac sur sa table, comme à son habitude. Alexia s'installa à gauche de la rouquine, juste derrière Matsumoto (Oh mon Dieu, elle était encerclée par les rousses!). Les quatre garçons, qui étaient restés debout, devant le bureau du prof, Monsieur Marmelade (ok, le nom est vraiment, mais vraiment pourri, mais bon, quand on a pas d'inspiration pour les noms, fallait s'y attendre xD). Ils observèrent les élèves, qui leur retournaient leurs regards, intéressés, interrogatifs, suspicieux, ou carrément assassin pour quelques garçons. Le professeur s'approcha des nouveaux, et, sauf Ulquiorra, ils avaient bien du mal à retenir leur fou rire devant la dégaine de leur enseignant : petit, malingre, ses quelques rares cheveux étaient noirs, et laissaient clairement voir son front, qui luisait sous la lumière des néons («Ce mec à un front interminable!» s'était exclamée Tear, sarcastique avant le début du cours, pour mettre en garde les garçons. Et en effet, elle avait raison...)

«Asseyez vous les enfants, asseyez vous. Fit le professeur d'une voix lente et morne. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a des nouveaux élèves. Présentez vous à la classe s'il vous plaît. Reprit-il en s'adressant aux shinigamis et arrancars.

- Salut à tous, mon nom est Ichigo Kurosaki. J'ai quatorze ans, et j'espère que vous nous ferez un bon accueil. Lança le rouquin, chaleureux.

- Yo tout le monde! Enchaîna le rouge. Je suis Renji Abarai, enchanté!

- ... annonça le brun, avant de reprendre : Ulquiorra. Schiffer. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ajouter un «enchanté», notamment car il ne l'était pas. C'est vrai quoi, quel arrancar, mis à part Szayel qui les prendrait comme cobayes, serait heureux de devoir vivre et évoluer au même endroit que tous ces humains, sous développés et inférieurs? Quoi que... Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il ne ressentait pas le dégoût que lui inspirait habituellement les humains envers la fille chez qui il logeait, Lauriane.

- Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Salut à tous!» conclut le bleu.

Aussitôt, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la pièce. Ulquiorra en capta quelques uns : «Le mec aux cheveux turquoises là, c'est pas le mec d'Alexia?» demandait un élève. «Woaaah, mignon le roux!» s'exclamait une fille. «Brrrr, le brun là, il me fait froid dans le dos...» proclamait un garçon.

Monsieur Marmelade plaça les garçons : le glaçon fut placé derrière Alexia, à côté de lui, le prof décida d'installer le schtroumpf nerveux. Ichigo se retrouva dans la rangée centrale, tout à droite de la deuxième table, du côté allée, à côté d'un garçon qui lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Enzo et qu'il était content de le connaître. Fidèle à lui même, Fraisy hocha la tête, ayant malheureusement rechopé «le bug du sourcil froncé» : l'individu ayant ce bug a toujours les sourcils froncés, qu'il soit content ou triste. Ce bug atteint la plupart des héros de manga, et il est malheureusement incurable. Ouais, c'est moche, hein? L'ananas fut placé derrière son ami shinigami, seul à sa table, mais non loin de deux filles, plutôt mignonnes au premier abord. Puis, après avoir un peu discuté avec elles, il s'était rendu compte qu'elles étaient bêtes comme un pot, et surtout, des insupportables commères qui s'amusèrent à dire du mal de ses quatre amies et de juger ses trois compagnons, alors qu'elles ne leur avait jamais adressé la parole, et il laissa tomber ses éventuels plan de drague.

POV Ulquiorra :

Le cours était déjà bien avancé, mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Après tout, pourquoi suivrais-je ce cours où le professeur me rappelait horriblement Szayel (sans les cheveux roses, mais avec la voix bien plus traînante)? J'observais Grimmjow qui s'amusait à tordre le robinet qui se trouvait de son côté de la table. Bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce que cet humain m'avais placé à côté du sexta? Histoire de détourner mon attention de mon pénible voisin, je fixais les autres élèves : devant moi, les quatre filles qui composaient notre petit groupe. En croisant le regard de Lauriane, à moitié retournée sur sa chaise qui m'adressait un petit sourire, je ressentis le besoin de la serrer dans mes bras. Curieusement, je n'avais même pas envie de faire ça pour lui broyer les côtes, non. Je voulu lui renvoyer un regard amical, comme le faisait le shinigami remplaçant -malgré ses sourcils continuellement froncés-, mais en voyant son expression, je ne dû lui renvoyer qu'un regard glacial. Elle retourna à sa conversation avec ses amies, et l'instant d'après, je l'entendit pouffer à une idiotie d'humaine qu'avait dit la brune. Je tournai la tête vers la droite, et vit deux filles jacasser et proférer des horreurs sur Jaggerjack, Kurosaki, ainsi que les humaines,qui se nommaient, si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, Rangiku et Tear. Mes yeux passèrent sur elles, froids, et inintéressés. Puis je vis les shinigamis en pleine action avec les autres humains de cette classe, peu nombreux : ils se lançaient des petits objets roses, qui me rappelaient Szayel, à croire que tout dans cette salle était destiné à rappeler l'Octo à mon bon souvenir. La chose que les filles avaient appelée «sonnerie» retentit, et je me dressait sur mes pieds. Je croisais le regard de mon voisin de table qui m'apostropha :

«Hey, Schiffer! Rêve pas, cette sonnerie n'annonce pas le retour de ton cheeeeer Aizen-Sama adoré!». Je lui lançai un regard que je voulais le plus dur possible, ce qui dû fonctionner, car je le vis très nettement déglutir, et une goutte de sueur perlait à son front. Indifférent aux insultes qu'il me lançait (vraiment, il était fatiguant le sexta... toujours à tout casser, à toujours vouloir se battre...), je rejoignis les filles, et la petite rousse aux yeux verts qui me logeait m'adressa un grand sourire et me demanda, le plus chaleureusement du monde :

«Alors, comment as-tu trouvé cette première heure de cours?». Pour une fois, je voulus répondre, mais ma voix m'avait lâchement planté là, je ne prononçai pas un mot, mais opta pour un simple hochement de tête signifiant «Pas trop mal pour un cours d'humains.»

POV Normal :

Les huit adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur cours suivant : SVT, deux salles plus loin. Ils avaient cours avec Madame Néséo, une femme que ses élèves aimaient qualifier de vieille et sénile. Les vingt-sept élèves composant cette classe de troisième entrèrent, et à l'annonce de quatre nouveaux venus, l'enseignante marmonna quelque chose du style

«-Ah,mais ça ne va pas du tout! Je vais complètement devoir refaire le plan de classe! Vous! Dit-elle à voix haute aux quatre garçons. Vos noms s'il vous plaît.

-Renji Abarai. Répondit le rouge, pas trop rassuré : en général, lorsqu'on demandait son nom à son adversaire, c'est qu'on comptait l'achever! Il se tint sur ses gardes, au cas où la vieille femme serait plus forte qu'elle n'en ait l'air.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Poursuivit le schtroumpf, tout aussi inquiet que son collègue ananas.

-Ichigo Kurosaki. Répondit à son tour le roux, déjà plus détendu que ses deux compères.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer. Finit le brun, les yeux rivés sur Lauriane qui riait sous cape avec ses amies.

-Très bien... murmura la prof. Bon, les enfants, vous vous mettez tous debout, on refait le plan de classe! Alors, au premier rang, côté fenêtre, Renji Abarai. A côté de lui, Anne-Sophie. Derrière Renji, Clémence . A côté de Clémence, Alexia...» et l'enseignante continua ainsi, et lorsqu'il y eu plus d'élèves que de places, elle fit installer le nombre de rallonges nécessaires et les y installa. Au final, Alexia se retrouvait au deuxième rang, côté allée. Sur la rallonge de la table se trouvant à sa gauche, était assis Nicolas , le garçon à qui elle et Grimmjow avait fait croire qu'ils sortaient ensembles. D'ailleurs, en parlant du beau turquoise, il était assis... glups, il était assis entre Nicolas et Ichigo! Derrière le schtroumpf, était placée Lauriane, et devant le roux, c'était Tear qui était installée. D'ailleurs, à la gauche de la belle blonde, il y avait Rangiku qui était toute excitée de se retrouver assise près de tous ses amis. Ulquiorra, quant à lui, était installé sur une rallonge à côté de Anne-Sophie, qui elle-même était la voisine de Renji... Ouch, ce cours promettait d'être agité au niveau du petit groupe très coloré (au sens propre du terme...). Alexia pensa furtivement que dans un sens, elle plaignait la prof.

POV Ichigo :

Mon dieu, cette heure de cours promettait d'être pour le moins...agitée... Parce que bon, j'avais tout de même la très nette impression que tout notre petit groupe était rassemblé au premier rang (mis à part Lauriane,Grimmjow et moi qui étions assis aux second et troisième rangs.), et que le type qui était deux places plus loin sur ma droite lançait des regards tellement glaciaux et assassins, que même Byakuya Kuchiki et Ulquiorra avaient l'air gentils et chaleureux à côté. Ouais, ça rassure pas hein? Je tentai de suivre le cours, ce qui était pour le moins compliqué, entre mon voisin de table qui avait une discussion «courtoise mais terriblement meurtrière» avec son voisin (discussion que je mourrai d'envie d'écouter, mais bon, n'ayant jamais assuré en sciences, il fallait bien que je suive, au moins une fois dans ma vie.), Tear et Rangiku qui discutaient à tout va, et Lauriane qui faisait passer des mots à Alexia et son autre amie rousse (inutile de préciser que le fou de numéro six et moi avions été relégués au poste de facteurs.). Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, je me désintéressais des dires de la prof pour me concentrer sur la conversation qui se déroulait à ma droite. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, aucunes allusions à la «relation encore plutôt sombre du bleu et de la brune». Non, ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps, mais curieusement, en les écoutant, on se sentait pas trop rassurés... Gloups, j'espérais juste que le fou bleu n'allait pas devenir encore plus dingue que d'habitude et vouloir détruire la moitié de la classe... Je me désintéressais de la conversation qui se déroulait à ma droite, quand J'entendis quelqu'un derrière moi murmurer mon prénom. Je reconnus la voix fluette de Lauriane et me retournait, prêt à voir de nouveau ce petit air désolé si craquant qu'elle arborait chaque fois qu'elle me demandait de faire le facteur. Mais là, je croisais un regard sérieux, chose très rare chez elle.

«C'est pour toi. Me glissa t-elle. Lis-le, mais ne le montre à personne, ou sinon, je t'égorge de mes propres mains, est-ce que c'est clair?». Je déglutis péniblement, guère rassuré en voyant la lueur franchement assassine qui dansait dans ses yeux, et dépliait la note, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'eus l'impression que Grimmjow l'entendit, car il semblait avec interrompu sa discussion avec son voisin de droite pour me regarder avec insistance. J'espérais très secrètement que ce papier contenait une demande du style «Je te trouve très beau, et classe... Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi?», car il était indéniable que j'en pinçai pour cette petit rouquine aux yeux verts espiègles, et pas qu'un peu!

«Hey Ichi... commençais le message. Je voulais savoir... en tant que mec, tu sais comment une fille dois s'y prendre pour séduire un garçon,non?».

Je peux savoir qui vient de rire de mon malheur, là dans le fond? En tout cas, Grimmjow, lui, ne s'était pas caché pour se moquer de moi, à cause de mon expression «Tellement dépitée et déprimée que même Ulquiorra paraît joyeux et insouciant à côté» selon lui. Ouch, ça, sa fait mal! Je lui répondit que oui, et lui donnait quelques conseils, même si je précisais, à la toute fin du mot que selon la personne à séduire, ces méthodes marchent plus ou moins bien. Elle lu le message, hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, releva la tête et me fit avec un clin d'œil

«-Merci Ichi! T'es le meilleur!

-Euh, bah, d-d-de rien...» bégayais-je en piquant un fard. Après cet épisode, je fis de nouveau le facteur entre Lauriane et Matsumoto, pendant que Grimmjow était chargé de transmettre les messages de Alexia à Lauriane, et de Lauriane et Alexia.

POV Tear

A moitié retournée sur ma chaise, comme à mon habitude, je remarquai le beau brun qui était malheureusement classé «chasse gardée» par Lauriane. Dommage, il était vraiment craquant avec son petit air de dépressif et... hurmmm, bref! Donc,je disais, je l'avais remarqué. Lui aussi était retourné sur sa chaise, et curieusement, il semblait être en pleine discussion avec Nicolas, assis derrière lui. Tiens, c'est étrange... D'après le peu que j'en ai vu, Ulquiorra était tout sauf du genre bavard... Je l'observai un peu mieux, et constata bien vite qu'il regardait bien plus mon amie assise derrière son interlocuteur que ce dernier. Pas dupe, je compris bien vite la nature de ces regards : ils étaient complètement énamourés, tout doux, tout mielleux... Pas de doutes, il était amoureux d'elle! Oh la la, quand Rangiku allait savoir ça! Instinctivement, je me tournais vers elle, et lorsque je captai son regard prodigieusement intéressé et tout excité, je compris bien vite qu'elle avait remarqué la même chose que moi. Je passai le reste de l'heure à essayer d'imaginer des plans pour les caser ensembles tous les deux. Quand la sonnerie libératrice, annonçant la fin de cette torture de cours de SVT se fit entendre, j'avais trouvé LE plan parfait. Ni une, ni deux, je sautai sur mes pieds, rassemblai à la hâte des affaires, et rejoignit bien vite mon amie, la plantureuse rousse aux yeux gris et lui exposa mon plan. Lorsque Grimmjow Jaggerjack passa près de nous, nous le tirâmes par la manche, et sortîmes avec hâte.

«-Grimmyyyyy! Minauda Rangiku, comme elle le faisait dès qu'elle devait demander un service à quelqu'un. On a besoin de toi, c'est super,super,super important!

-Euh, ouais, c'est pour quoi? Demanda t-il, l'air franchement suspicieux.

-C'est pour caser Ulquiorra et Lauriane ensembles, expliquai-je. Ils en pincent clairement l'un pour l'autre ces deux là. On a un plan, mais on a besoin de ton aide pour le mettre en marche.

-Quoi? Mister Freeze et la pile électrique ensembles? Mais vous êtes tarées vous deux! Comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à former un couple aussi mal assortit!» Vociféra t-il.

Là, il venait de commettre une grave erreur. Rangiku eu un mouvement de recul en constatant qu'une veine venait de saillir sur mon front, et que je rapprochai mes mains l'une contre l'autre, pour faire craquer mes doigts. Le bleu me regardait, l'air franchement amusé. La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait la face contre le macadam, avec le bras tordu dans le dos, et mon pied sur son cou. Allez savoir pourquoi, il changea immédiatement d'avis.

Nous nous installâmes à notre endroit habituel, et mon amie lui expliqua brièvement notre plan pendant que les autres s'approchaient de nous, criant et riant, même celui que le bleu avait si affectueusement surnommé «Mister Freeze». Lorsque Rangiku en avait fini, nos amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Grimmjow eut un sourire pour le moins carnassier et nous assura qu'il était parant pour nous aider. Sourire très vite repris par la rousse et par moi-même. Plus tard, Renji me confia que de loin, on aurait dit un trio de psychopathes prêts à commettre un -ou plusieurs- meurtres... Bon,c'était pas tout à fait ça, mais tant pis...

* * *

**Mais quel est donc le plan si machiavélique du trio infernal? Vous le saurez... dans quelques chapitres, mais pas tout de suite xD **

**Au fait, je m'excuse du retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, mais j'avais vraiment pas eu le temps de le poster, désolée! _*se prosterne devant vous, chers lecteurs*_ aïe, c'est pas bon pour mon lumbago ça! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Je crois qu'on a un problème...

**Pairing :** aucuns pour l'instant, peut être plus tard ^^

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartenant pas, pas conséquent, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji et les autres joyeux lurons de ce mangas cités dans cette fic non plus. Dommage!

**Genre :** tentative d'humour... je dis bien tentative, parce qu'il se peut que je parte dans mon élan et écrive un truc un peu plus sérieux, de plus,l'humour n'est pas forcément au goût de tout le monde ^^"

**Résumé :** Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Renji sont tous les quatre en mission sur là, tout va bien... Mais quand tu ce beau monde se retrouve bloqué sur terre, sans pouvoirs,obligés de loger chez des humains, que va t-il se passer?

**Note :** une fois de plus, merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, ça me motive vraiment à continuer ^^

Mayuu : ahh, si le retard ne te gène pas, tant mieux, parce que on, c'est pas pour dire, mais je suis légèrement en retard sur l'écriture de l'histoire xD bon,j'espère que je vais rattraper e retard ^^

Freak : ah ah, ça faut voir ^^ j'ai une petite idée pour la fin,mais rien n'est encore sur, alors pourquoi pas pour qu'ils restent définitivement? ^^

* * *

Chapitre VII :

POV Normal :

«-Hey les gens! Interpella Lauriane en direction de ses amis. Devinez quoi?

-Tu va enfin arrêter de prendre ce machin bizarre qui te rend encore plus énergique qu'une pile Duracel? Demanda Rangiku, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Nan!

-Tu as apporté des bonbecs pour nous tous? Interrogea Ichigo, la bave aux lèvres.

-Non plus!

-Il y a eu un imprévu? Dit Ulquiorra, s'attirant six regards interrogatifs.

-Exacta! Répondit Lauriane, toute contente. Un imprévu dans l'emploi du temps, poursuivit-elle devant les airs surpris de ses camarades. Cette chère madame Jeannot est absente aujourd'hui, et madame Mambo vient de me demander de prévenir le reste de la classe qu'elle pourra pas nous faire cours aujourd'hui, parce qu'elle avait une réunion très importante avec nos profs cette heure là. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire? Ajouta t-elle, espiègle.

-Qu'on finit plus tôt que prévu? Demanda Tear, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Encore trouvé! Lança t-elle, très satisfaite. On finit à deux heures et demie, youhouuuu! Et pour fêter ça,je propose qu'on aille tous chez Alexia après les cours ! Suggéra t-elle, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-Hey! S'offusqua l'intéréssée

-Euuuh, c'est qui madame Jeannot et madame Mambo? Demanda Renji, se souvenant vaguement qu'Ichigo lui avait dit dans le passé que Jeannot était un lapin dans les histoires pour enfants. Il s'imagina bêtement un lapin maquillé et avec un robe à froufrous, à pois et multicolore, bref le summum du ridicule.

-Jeannot, c'est la prof de maths. Informa Alexia, dans les bras de Grimmjow (qui,je vous rappelle, forme un faux couple avec la brune... Et ouais, dommage, c'est qu'un faux... Elle aurait dû en profiter pour lui demander de sortir ensembles pour de vrai, cette bécasse! xD). Et Mambo, c'est notre prof d'histoire/géo, mais aussi notre prof principale, et une des prof qui s'occupent de l'option Coménius, avec la prof d'anglais.».

Cette parenthèse fermée, les discussions dans ce groupe de huit reprirent de plus belle. Du moins,jusqu'à ce qu'un petit groupe, composé de quatre filles arrivèrent à leur niveau. Lorsqu'elles les reconnurent, Alexia et Tear firent la grimace, Tear leur décrocha un regard plus qu'assassin et Lauriane marmonna un juron trop vulgaire pour être écrit ici. «Je ne crois pas que la présence de ces filles soit vraiment souhaitée...» en conclut le rouge.

POV Rangiku :

«Oh non, pas ces filles là!» Geignis-je intérieurement en les reconnaissant : Lucie Lamargue, Alexandra Canin, Kristell Tesros et Anna Mallot... Nos anciennes amies, à Tear, Alexia et moi-même. Et quand je dis anciennes, ça remonte à un peu plus d'un an...

*Début du flash back – Juin 2007*

Comme indiqué plus haut, si vous savez lire, ça s'était passé en juin 2007. A cette époque, nous étions encore huit filles qui composaient notre petit groupe -actuellement composé de quatre garçons et autant de filles-, et nous étions sur le point d'achever notre année en classe de cinquième. En classe, je n'étais qu'avec Lucie, Lauriane, Tear, Alexandra et Alexia étaient ensembles, et Anna et Kristell étaient dans la même classe. Lauriane nous avait annoncé, à nous toutes, le mois précédent, qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon de sa classe, mais que celui-ci était déjà en couple, avec une autre fille. Elle nous avait dit leur noms, mais je les ai oubliés. Cet amour était plus qu'impossible, elle le savait, et en mourrait à petit feu. Tous les jours, on remarquait des plaies rouges vives sur ses bras, le dos de sa main gauche, elle était de nature déjà très pâle, mais là, elle devenait carrément livide, ses cheveux roux autrefois flamboyants étaient ternes... Ses beaux yeux verts, auparavant étincelants de vitalité, étaient à présent vides, et cerclés d'anneaux violacés très prononcés, preuve que le désespoir allait jusqu'à la priver de sommeil. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir, et il ne restait plus rien en elle de la fille flamboyante et digne qu'on avait toujours connue.

Alors qu'on devait plus que jamais être là pour elle, la soutenir du mieux qu'on pouvait, la plupart d'entre nous ne le firent pas (si vous êtes une fille et que vous devinez, je vous donne une sucette. Si vous êtes un garçon et que vous devinez, je vous lèche votre sucette... et euh, ça va trop loin là, y a p'tet des âmes sensibles qui lisent ça!). Elles l'avaient insultée, dénigrée, colporté des ragots sur elle, révélé les secrets qu'elle leur avait confié... Bien sûr, elles n'avaient rien fait de tout cela en face, et si on les accusait, elles plaidaient toujours non-coupables, et accusaient quelqu'un d'autre. Plus le temps passait, et plus les rumeurs au sujet de ma pauvre amie allaient bon train. Elle était vraiment au bord du gouffre...

Ce petit manège aurait pu durer pendant très longtemps, si Lauriane n'était pas tombée sur un commentaire de Kristell, sur internet : «Lauriane, on la supporte plus. Elle se plains tout le temps, elle se coupe juste pour se faire remarquer, elle fait la gueule pour rien... Et le pire, c'est que je parle pas que pour moi! Anna, Lucie et Alexandra sont d'accord avec moi sur ce sujet. C'est vraiment une fille insupportable!».

Comme on avait pu s'imaginer (enfin, nous protagonistes de l'histoire et auteur, vous lecteurs, vous auriez pas bien pu, vous connaissez pas Lauriane, ah ah!), en apprenant ça, elle a pété un plomb, et leur a annoncé, le lendemain qu'elle ne souhaitait plus leur parler, à aucune d'entre elles. Dès lors, on avait formé notre petit quatuor, Tear, Alexia, elle et moi, et les autres restaient leur petit quatuor à elles. Seules différences : à la suite de cette embrouille, Lauriane commençait à remonter la pente, jusqu'à resplendir de bonheur, encore plus qu'avant, tandis que les autres, Kristell notamment, sombraient à leur tour, petit à petit. Deuxième différence, alors que leur groupe était dénigré, le notre montait en puissance et gagnait en popularité, ce qui aboutit à beaucoup de conquêtes pour nous, sauf pour Alexia, modèle de vertu, qui, à ma connaissance, n'était sortie qu'avec un seul mec dans toute sa vie (à part Grimmjow, apparemment...). Pour rigoler, les trois petites dévergondées que nous étions faisions des paris pour savoir laquelle d'entre nous arriverait à séduire le plus de garçons dans un temps imparti. Comme vous pouvez vous imaginer, ce furent Tear et moi qui gagnions à chaque coup, grâce à nos, hrrmm, arguments de poids...

*Fin du flash back*

«-Coucou Lauriane! Salua Kristell amicalement, ce que je trouvai étrange, car elle était celle qui haïssait Lauriane le plus, haine partagée d'ailleurs.

-Ouais, qu'est ce que tu me veux blondasse? Répondit le plus honnêtement du monde mon amie(et ouais, elle était comme ça elle, elle ne disait que ce qu'elle pensait, et surtout, elle ne mâchait pas ses mots).

-Oulaaa, pas besoin d'être aussi agressive Lolo! Répliqua Alexandra avec un sourire et un ton enjoué tellement hypocrites qu'ils m'en donnaient la nausée. On voulait juste renouer les liens avec votre «groupe», c'est tout.»

On sentait très nettement les guillemets dans la phrase de cette sal... hrrmm, de cette fille. On aurait presque pu y croire, si Anna et Lucie, la discrétion(et l'hypocrisie!) incarnée ne jetaient pas des coups d'œil entendus aux garçons formant la troupe. Exaspérée, je m'avançai, m'attirant quatre paires d'yeux qui lançaient des regards très peu appréciateurs qu'elles n'avaient même pas pris la peine de dissimuler, et lançai, sarcastique : «Désolée les filles, mais on a pas besoin de quatre hypocrites de première, faux-cul, profiteuses, manipulatrices et langue de putes ici. Surtout si leur but premier est de draguer. Alors bon, je suppose que vous connaissez le chemin vers «votre» banc hein, pas besoin qu'on vous raccompagne!».

Elles fulminaient, ça se voyait. Et moi, je m'en délectais. J'adorais faire enrager les gens, ce qui, avec la gente féminine, était facile, puisqu'elle me détestait déjà, sans que j'ai rien à faire. Ça me procurait du plaisir, de faire tourner en bourrique les gens, être détestée par la quasi totalité des filles du collège, mais admirée par les garçons. Aaaaah, quel pied!

POV Normal.

Les quatre filles partirent, visiblement très très trèèèès mécontentes... Et dans le petit groupe pas si petit que ça préféré, les discussions reprirent bon train, lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre, rappelant aux élèves qu'ils avaient cours, et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à se diriger vers leurs salles, et fissa! Lentement, mais sûrement, les adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur salle de technologie, traînant des pieds, continuant à discuter, le tout dans un bloc tellement compact qu'ils évoquaient plus un banc de poissons qu'une troupes d'ados.

Les deux heures de cours se poursuivirent, lentement... Trop lentement au goût de nos joyeux lurons, qui désespéraient de trouver de quoi s'occuper... Quand enfin, la sonnerie de midi retentit, les huit se redressèrent d'un bond, et sortirent tellement vite de la salle, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient utilisé un sonido, ou un shunpo, pour les shinigamis. Ils jetèrent leur sacs dans leurs casiers, et se ruèrent vers la cantine, dans un magnifique ensemble (enfin, si on ne comptait pas Ulquiorra qui avait faire tout cela dans le calme le plus complet... Tellement que même Lauriane, qui n'était pas réputée pour sa rapidité avait tout fait, et bien plus rapidement que lui...). Alexia songea furtivement que les quatre garçons ne s'étaient toujours pas battus, et curieusement, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment quant aux instants qui allaient suivre... Elle arrêta d'y penser en passant sa carte magnétique à la borne, à la cantine, et ses amis firent de même. Bien que Grimmjow eut quelques difficultés à passer sa carte sans la casser, tout se passa bien pour cette première étape. La seconde était de prendre un plateau, et choisir parmi les aliments proposés. Cette fois encore, tout se passa sans accroches. Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans la salle à manger, automatiquement, les élèves qui occupaient des places sur «leur table» se décalèrent, sans que les huit amis n'aient rien à demander. Rangiku lança un sourire franchement aguicheur aux deux garçons de quatrième qui avaient gracieusement laissé leurs places. L'instant d'après, ces deux garçons avaient le vertige, sans bien savoir pourquoi...

Alexia était assise en face de Grimmjow, tous les deux jouant à merveille leur rôle de «faux couple». Quand elle se rappela qu'ils n'étaient que ça, deux ados jouant la comédie, elle eut un petit pincement au cœur : car elle devait bien se l'avouer, en vérité elle était folle amoureuse du beau bleu, elle qui ne croyait pas à l'amour. Le repas se passait bien, jusqu'à ce Nicolas et ses amis passèrent près d'eux. A ce moment là, le brun qui s'était fait repousser quelques heures plus tôt cracha dans l'assiette du Sexta... «Monsieur et Madame les parents de Nicolas, toutes mes condoléances pour votre fils... Comment a t-il été tué? Oh ben, il a craché dans l'assiette de mon faux petit ami, qui était déjà de nature franchement nerveuse, et en plus il s'était pas engueulé avec les autres mecs du groupe depuis hier soir, donc bon, on peut s'imaginer dans quel était il était...» pensa la jeune brune en voyant l'air assassin du schtroumpf.

* * *

**Et voila, la fin du chapitre 7 ^^ je vois pas trop quoi raconter comme blabla, alors je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant =p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Je crois qu'on a un problème...

**Pairing :** aucuns pour l'instant, peut être plus tard ^^

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartenant pas, pas conséquent, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji et les autres joyeux lurons de ce mangas cités dans cette fic non plus. Dommage!

**Genre :** tentative d'humour... je dis bien tentative, parce qu'il se peut que je parte dans mon élan et écrive un truc un peu plus sérieux, de plus,l'humour n'est pas forcément au goût de tout le monde ^^"

**Résumé :** Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Renji sont tous les quatre en mission sur là, tout va bien... Mais quand tu ce beau monde se retrouve bloqué sur terre, sans pouvoirs,obligés de loger chez des humains, que va t-il se passer?

**Note :** Allez, une fois n'est pas coutume, on réserve cet espace pour réponde aux revieweuses anonymes ^^

Mayuu : Pour le défonçage de gueule, tu verras bien xD En fait, si le mec je l'ai appelé Nicolas, c'est en "hommage" à un type de ma classe que je déteste et qui s'appelle Nicolas, alors c'est une petite vengeance personnelle 8D

**Allez, trêve de blabla, voici le chapitre 8 ^^ _*roulement de tambour*_**

* * *

Chapitre VIII

POV Normal :

Après avoir envoyé Nicolas taper la discute avec le sol, l'espada aux cheveux bleus se rassit, l'air visiblement très content de lui, alors qu'Alexia se tenait la tête entre les mains, en marmonnant quelque chose que le sexta comprit comme étant «Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que je me retrouve affublée d'un type pareil?». L'air de rien, les filles se levèrent, leur plateaux en main, histoire d'éviter les ennuis avec les surveillants du réfectoire quand ils se rendront compte qu'un élève agonisait sur le sol. Elles furent imitées par les garçons, et Grimmjow en profita pour balancer un coup de pied au «type pas-tout-à-fait-mort-mais-presque» qui gémissait, face contre terre. Coup de chance, ou pas, selon le point de vue, la cloche sonna treize heures quinze, heure pour les élèves de récupérer leurs sacs dans leur casiers et de se préparer pour être à l'heure devant leurs salles respectives. Les huit amis de la troisième C se munirent de leurs sacs, et se rendirent à l'étage supérieur, où se trouvait leur salle de français, leur cours suivant. L'avantage dans le fait de se ranger devant sa salle dès la sonnerie, c'est qu'ils étaient tranquille pour au moins dix bonnes minutes, temps que Rangiku, Tear et Grimmjow passèrent à comploter sur quelques améliorations pouvant être apportées à leur «Mission Cupidon : Mister Freeze et Miss Duracel!». Le garçon et la fille susnommés eurent d'étranges frissons dans le dos, et se sentirent très peu rassurés.

Après la deuxième sonnerie, de treize heur vingt-cinq, les autres élèves de la classe arrivèrent, avec Nicolas qui s'était réveillé de son petit somme contre le lino du self, leur professeur les fit entrer. Lorsqu'elle remarqua Grimmjow, ses cheveux bleus, son air meurtrier et son attitude dissipée, elle se dit que c'était l'occasion pour refaire le plan de classe... Et garder le bleuté à l'œil...

C'est ainsi que ce dernier se retrouva au premier rang, juste contre le bureau de la prof et... A côté de Nicolas! Encore une fois! Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec un air à la «Toi mon vieux, tu va te retrouver mort avant la fin de l'heure, sa va pas faire un pli...». Sur la rangée derrière eux, du côté allée, s'était installé Ulquiorra, sur la demande du professeur. Deux rangs plus loin, sur le dernier de la rangée centrale, étaient assis, dans l'ordre, Alexia, Renji et Lauriane. Rangiku était assise au dernier rang également, contre le mur, sur la rangée tout à fait à gauche de la salle. Plusieurs bureaux devant elle, était installé Ichigo, et devant ce dernier, était assise Tear. En gros, leur professeur avait jugé bon de ne pas mettre les filles les unes à côté des autres. Mais elle avait oublié un détail : elle n'avait pas totalement séparé les deux bavardes du fond, qui en profitèrent pour mêler Renji à leur conversation.

«-Dites donc les filles, vous pouvez arrêtez de draguer Renji et suivre s'il vous plaît? Demanda madame Linder.

-Ah mais madame, Alexia elle peut pas le draguer, elle a déjà un copain! Répondit la voix moqueuse de Clémence.

-Ah ouiii? Fit la prof, prodigieusement intéressée tout d'un coup. Et c'est qui? Quelqu'un de la classe?

-Ouiiiiiiii! C'est Grimmjow!» Dirent en chœur la plupart des élèves.

POV Alexia :

Et ça commençait... J'avais l'impression que tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça ! Partout où je passais, j'entendais des «-Oh, c'est Alexia! -Tu crois que c'était son copain le type aux cheveux bleus? -Bah ouais,je les ai vus s'embrasser!» et autres trucs du style. Cela m'agaçait passablement. Et si j'en prenais un pour taper sur l'autre? Ah, si seulement les autres pouvaient encore utiliser leur trucs qu'ils ont perdu, leur blaireaux, ou un aut' truc du genre là... Je crois que c'était un «Cero» en fait... Bref, ils auraient pu faire griller tous ceux qui parlaient de ce qui s'est passé ce matin... Quoi que... ça ferait brûler la moitié du collège, donc bon, on va éviter. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Grimmjow, notant au passage que Lauriane était rouge de honte, que le visage de Renji devait avoir plus ou moins la même couleur que ses cheveux et que Ichigo et Ulquiorra dévisageaient leur ananas préféré d'un regard noir... OK, c'est peut être pas leur préféré, mais ils l'aimaient bien quand même, hein? Bref, le schtroumpf m'adressa un regard piteux quand il vit mon air furibond, car si NOUS étions le sujet de discussion -ou de commérages- favori des autres, c'était de la faute d'une seule et unique personne. Je ne vise personne, suivez mon regard...

Bref, cet incident clos, nous nous remîmes au travail, Lauriane les joues toujours empourprées, encore gênée de cette grosse méprise comme quoi elle flirterait avec son voisin de gauche, alors qu'elle en pinçait très clairement pour le jeune homme assis deux rangs devant elle.

Quatorze heures vingt-cinq. La sonnerie annonçant le changement de salle se fit entendre, mais pour nous, élèves de troisième C, cette sonnerie était synonyme de liberté, et de fin des cours. Tous, nous nous précipitâmes vers la sortie, carnets en main, les montrâmes aux surveillants postés au portail, et une fois que tous les huit, nous nous retrouvâmes sur l'esplanade du collège, nous poussâmes un énorme soupir de soulagement, et dégainâmes nos portables. En rallumant le sien, Lauriane constata que ses parents lui avaient envoyé un message.

«-Pffff, heureusement qu'eux et moi on a illimité vers l'étranger! Sinon, comment on casquerais en communication... marmonna t-elle en ouvrant sa boîte de réception.

-Ils te veulent quoi tes parents?

-Oh merde! Jura la rousse. J'avais oublié ces satanées olives à ramasser! En principe, on le fait ce week-end, mais mes vieux m'ont demandé de m'avancer...

-Et bien, Ulquiorra va t'aider! Lança Rangiku, peu subtile. Et nous, on va tous chez Alexia!».

Et avant de nous laisser le temps de répliquer, elle et Tear tirèrent par la manche un Ichigo visiblement mécontent, un Grimmjow docile, et Renji et moi, surpris par cet isolement non feint. Une fois arrivés devant mon portillon, je demandai à Tear et Rangiku ce qui leur avait pris, ce à quoi elles répondirent le plus innocemment du monde qu'elles essayaient de caser Lauriane et Ulquiorra ensembles. Fraisy, qui déjà faisait bien la tronche, marqua encore plus son mécontentement en fronçant encore plus ses sourcils, et en adoptant une moue boudeuse. Étonnamment, mon faux petit ami ne fit aucuns commentaires. Me contentant de cette réponse, je déverrouillai la porte de fer, et fit entrer mes amis. Nous nous installâmes tous autour de la table de la salle à manger, un verre de soda à la main, et Tear choisit un moment où Ichigo était aux toilettes pour nous parler de leur plan, à la rousse plantureuse, le sexta aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus et elle. D'une simplicité et d'une efficacité redoutable. Seulement, je sentais que mon amie blonde et moi allions vite prendre le contrôle des opérations, surtout quand on connaissait la subtilité légendaire de Rangiku, Renji et Grimmjow.

POV Normal :

Après cette petite réunion improvisée chez Alexia, Ichigo rentra chez Lauriane, le cœur lourd. Grâce à ses amis, peut être que la fille qui le mettait dans tous ces états était déjà tombée dans les bras du froid quatro. Et peut être même qu'en ce moment même ils...

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une pluie battante qui lui tombait sur le visage. Génial. Tout simplement, génial. Il avait le cœur brisé, ses amis lui courraient sur le haricot, il détestait les cours, et pour couronner le tout, il pleuvait! Il marcha d'un pas rapide, heureusement pour lui,il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où il logeait. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la maison et s'avança dans le salon, il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Lauriane rire aux éclats aux côtés de Ulquiorra (et je sais que vous ne faites que vous le demander, le quatro rit-il lui aussi? Ah ah, suspens! Faites vos paris!), qui lui souriait, un air béat sur la figure(ah ah,dommage pour tous ceux qui avaient parié qu'il pouvait lui aussi rire xD). En le voyant arriver, la rousse lui dédia un magnifique sourire très chaleureux, et lui souhaita la bienvenue.

«-Vous étiez pas censés ramasser des olives? Demanda le roux, suspicieux.

-On était censés. Seulement, on avait la même, alors on est resté dans le salon pour bavarder.

-On dit «la flemme» Ulqui. Pas la même.» Corrigea la rousse, un petit sourire sur le visage, ce qui rallongea le sourire du brun.

En observant cette scène Ichigo eut un pincement au cœur, mais n'en fit rien paraître, car il était un shinigami remplaçant, il était fort, brave et digne... Comment ça non?

A cet instant précis, le téléphone sonna, ce qui intrigua Mister Freeze. Lauriane décrocha le téléphone, écouta son interlocuteur, et passa le téléphone au brun, en lui disant : «Tiens, c'est Grimmjow, il veut te parler.». En voyant l'air abasourdi de l'arrancar, Ichigo lui précisa qu'il devait prendre le téléphone, le coller à son oreille, et parler. Il le fit. Seulement, il prit l'appareil à l'envers, et tous furent surpris de constater que le quatro arrivait à entendre ce que disait le sexta, bien qu'il a l'écouteur du téléphone devant la bouche.

«-Hey, Ulqui, comment va?

-...

-Hein? Ah ouais, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que t'ouvrais jamais la bouche... Sauf en présence de ta copine là, la p'tite rousse! Elle te plaît hein? Ajouta Grimmjow, fielleux.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Sexta stupide? Répliqua sèchement Ulquiorra

-Hum, à moi rien... A toi, par contre... Je sais pas si t'a remarqué, mais apparemment, Fraisy la trouve tout à fait à son goût cette nana... Alors je serais toi, j'attendrais pas pour lui mettre le grappin dessus, sinon ce roux va te la prendre sous ton nez...Allez, à demain mec!»/

Comment? Il lui avait raccroché au nez? A lui, le puissant quatro, les yeux et les oreilles d'Aizen-Sama? Çà n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas écrabouiller le téléphone en le serrant trop fort, il le reposa sur son socle et alla dans la salle de bains, pour se doucher (cette scène sera malheureusement censurée, j'en suis la première attristée, croyez le bien... Vous n'avez qu'à l'imaginer, sous la douche, le corps ruisselant d'eau, se savonner, et... hum, bref, j'en étais où moi déjà?). Lorsqu'il en sortit, ce fut, comme prévu, Ichigo qui lui succéda dans la salle d'eau. Profitant de l'absence du roux, il se dirigea dans le salon, et lorsqu'il vit Lauriane, il prit son courage à deux mains, et fit comme il avait vu Grimmjow le faire avec Alexia quelques heures auparavant : à savoir, l'embrasser. Sans laisser le temps à la rousse de réagir, il la pris par le menton, et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**_*s'enterre dans une tranchée*_ non les fangirls d'Ulqui, ne me tuez pas! Je n'y suis pour rien moi! (comment ça si?)**

**Bon ben, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, si je survis d'ici là ^^"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Je crois qu'on a un problème...

**Pairing :** aucuns pour l'instant, peut être plus tard ^^

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartenant pas, pas conséquent, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji et les autres joyeux lurons de ce mangas cités dans cette fic non plus. Dommage!

**Genre :** tentative d'humour... je dis bien tentative, parce qu'il se peut que je parte dans mon élan et écrive un truc un peu plus sérieux, de plus,l'humour n'est pas forcément au goût de tout le monde ^^"

**Résumé :** Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Renji sont tous les quatre en mission sur là, tout va bien... Mais quand tu ce beau monde se retrouve bloqué sur terre, sans pouvoirs,obligés de loger chez des humains, que va t-il se passer?

**Note :** Vous vous en doutez, je réserve cet espace pour répondre à certaines reviews xD

**Mayuu : **Han, donc ça va, tu n'es pas une fan girl acharnée de Ulquichou qui tue quiconque s'approche de lui... *gros soupir de soulagement*

**Freak : **en effet, le plan a fait un bond de géant xD Kurotsuchi et Zaraki comme gardes du corps... Excellente idée!

Zaraki : eh, mais je suis pas d'accord!

Moi: et pourquoi pas? Si tu deviens mon garde du corps tu feras pleiiiiins de combats!

Zaraki : *étoiles dans les yeux + sourire carnassier* on commence quand?

* * *

Chapitre IX

POV Normal :

Quelques kilomètres plus loin de cet événement surprenant et inattendu de la part d'Ulquichou, chez Alexia, Renji et Grimmjow se heurtaient à un problème, d'un tout autre genre que celui de leur acolyte brun, mais tout aussi grave : les devoirs à faire pour le lendemain. Alors qu'Alexia résolvait ses exercices avec une facilité déconcertante, les deux garçons peinaient sur leurs équations de maths. A bout de patience, et n'en ayant strictement rien à faire de savoir combien valait x dans l'équation 4x²-9=16, Renji hurla, se leva d'un bond et déchira sa feuille d'exercices en tout, tout, tout petits morceaux, et cria «Il neige, il neige!».

POV Renji :

Là, je commençai à en avoir doucement marre. C'est vrai quoi, à quoi allait me servir de savoir résoudre une équation du second degré? En tout cas, pas à botter le cul des arrancars et retourner à la Soul Society. Quoi que, pour le dernier point, ce n'était pas bien grave, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de retrouver mon iceberg de capitaine et à nouveau crouler sous la paperasse... D'ailleurs, ces foutus exos de maths me rappelaient atrocement ces horribles dossiers que le capitaine Kuchiki me forçait -et ce, presque sous la menace de Sebonzakura- à remplir, et dont je croyais m'être enfin débarrassé.

Grimmjow se foutant ouvertement de ma gueule, je lui écrasai mon poing contre le nez, ce qui émis un bruit très satisfaisant. Malheureusement, ce foutu arrancar remis son nez tordu en place, et bientôt, il n'eut plus aucunes traces du coup que je venais de lui porter. Sexta espada de merde! Pour répliquer, il se jeta à mon cou, et nous nous collâmes mutuellement des beignes dans la figure. Constatant que sa chambre commençait dangereusement à ressembler à un champ de bataille, la jeune fille nous empoigna et nous lança dans le jardin, où nous continuâmes à nous étriper joyeusement.

«-Si vous voulez à ce point vous battre, vous le faites dehors! Nous prévint Alexia, avec un air menaçant qui n'avait rien à envier à Kuchiki.

-Vraiment, on peut se battre? Demanda le schtroumpf, l'air visiblement ravi, comme en témoignaient les petites étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux bleus turquoises.

-Ouais,ouais, tant que vous les faites pas dans la maison...»

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle retourna dans la dite maison, parce que bon, dehors il faisait pas chaud-chaud, et puis, il fallait qu'elle finisse ses devoirs... Jaggerjack attendit que sa p'tite copine fut rentrée pour se jeter sur moi. Je l'esquivai agilement, sautai et lui mis un coup de pied dans le ventre. Malheureusement, il avait le ventre dur le bougre, et ce coup ne lui causa aucun dommages. Par contre, ma cheville se tordit d'une façon et avec un bruit que je trouvai tout sauf rassurants. Une fois de retour sur terre, ma cheville droite me fit horriblement souffrir, je m'écroulai sur le sol et hurlai à la mort.

POV Normal :

De retour chez Lauriane. Cette dernière se faisait embrasser par son glaçon préféré, et elle était littéralement pétrifiée de stupeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ulquiorra rompit leur étreinte, lui adressa un très beau sourire, et se dirigea vers la terrasse, laissant la jeune fille en plan dans le salon. Cella ci, encore sous le choc avait la main devant la bouche. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, loin de là, mais celui ci était... différent des autres. Elle ne saurait dire en quoi, cependant. Comme un zombie, elle marcha vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte, se mit en pyjama, et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle s'endormit sans même prendre la peine d'éteindre la lumière.

Lorsque le brun revint à l'intérieur, il fut surpris de trouver Ichigo à la place de Lauriane. Il se souvint d'un conte pour les enfants humains, où une princesse embrassait un crapaud qui se transformait en beau prince. Dans l'esprit du quatro, il fut tôt fait d'associer cette histoire, le baiser qu'il avait donné à Lauriane, et le fait qu'à la place de la jolie jeune fille, se trouvait le grognon Ichigo. Un peu inquiet, il se demanda si lorsqu'on embrassait une jolie jeune fille, elle se transformait en ado grincheux...

«-Hey, Schiffer, elle est où Lauriane? Demanda le roux.

- ''hummmm,si il me demande ça, c'est que ce n'est pas Lauriane... mais c'est peut être un piège.'' pensa l'arrancar. Non.» Reprit-il à voix haute.

Inquiets, les garçons entreprirent de chercher leur logeuse, quand ils la trouvèrent, endormie sur son lit, la porte grande ouverte et la lumière allumée. Attendrit par le spectacle de sa bien aimée qui dormait, Ulquiorra éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Il annonça à Ichigo qu'ils allaient attendre que Lauriane soit réveillée pour dîner.

«Quoi, mais t'es dingue?! Arf, je savais que fréquenter Grimmjow n'était pas bon pour tes neurones, tu deviens aussi cinglé que lui! Maugréa le roux. Puis, en voyant l'expression blasée de notre Mister Freeze international, il reprit : boarf, de toutes, tu fais c'que tu veux, moi j'ai la dalle! Alors, je me fais à bouffer!» Sur ce, le rouquin se dirigea dans la cuisine, et trouva des pâtes. Chic, rien de plus simple à faire, pour lui qui n'était pas un as de la cuisine. Sur la pointe des pieds, le beau quatro se rendit dans la chambre de Lauriane, pour la contempler dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Lauriane ne fut pas réveillée par son réveil à proprement parler, mais surtout par l'interruption du réveil alors qu'il commençait tout juste à sonner. Intriguée, elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et rencontra le beau regard vert émeraude d'Ulquiorra. Celui ci lui adressa un petit sourire, lui pris la main et lui demanda, le plus naturellement du monde :

«-Bien dormi?

-Euuuuh, répondit Lauriane, se sentant rougir du contact avec le plus si froid que ça quatro, mais également à cause du rêve plutôt torride qu'elle avait fait cette nuit et, hurm, bref! Oui, oui... Mais et toi? Tu es levé depuis longtemps?

-A vrai dire, je ne me suis même pas couché. Dit-il le plus franchement possible. Tu étais tellement jolie endormie, que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te regarder dormir toute le nuit. Et puis, à propos de hier soir...

-... répondit la jeune rousse. A vrai dire, elle aurait bien aimée formuler une vraie réponse, mais sa voix venait de l'abandonner lâchement, en la faisant passer pour une godiche aux yeux de celui qu'elle aimait... Quelle voix sournoise!

-Je voulais que tu sache que j'ai fais ça parce que je le voulais, et que mes sentiments pour toi sont plus que sincère (*bruit de violon : attention, scène à l'eau de rose en devenir!*), et que je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait. Je ne m'excuserais pas non plus pour ça.

-Je... commençait faiblement l'adolescente.

-Chut, je n'ai pas encore fini... Donc, en fait, je voulais... hurm, je voulais te dire que... (vous vous imaginez un Ulquiorra tout gêné, rouge comme une écrevisse et qui ne trouve plus ses mots? Raaaah, moi j'en mangerais perso!) que je t'aime sincèrement, et que,je voudrais... qu'on sorte ensemble.» A vrai dire, le numéro quatre de l'espada n'avait encore aucunes idées, vingt-quatre heures auparavant de ce que cette expression signifiait. Mais au long de toute la journée de la veille, il avait réussi à en comprendre le sens.

Sa voix ayant décidé de la laisser en plan pendant encore quelques instants, Lauriane se contenta d'une réponse plus... gestuelle : elle attrapa Ulquiorra par le col, et lui planta un baiser brulant d'amour sur les lèvres. Elle se détacha de lui, et lui répondit (enfin!) que depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était amoureuse de lui, et que ce sentiment s'était accru au fil de leurs conversations. Il se serrèrent dans leurs bras, et Ulquichou s'apprêtait à lui dire tous les mots doux qu'il connaissait, quand...

«Oh les jeunes, grouillez vous si vous voulez pas être à la bourre!» Annonça tout en tact et en finesse Fraisy, mettant définitivement fin à cette scène un peu trop guimauve au goût de l'auteur.

Ulquiorra envoya son compagnon rôtir en enfer, pendant que Lauriane se levait et fila dans la salle de bains pour se préparer. Une demi heure plus tard, tout le monde était fin prêt, il était sept heures et quart du matin, et ils étaient prêts à partir. Durant tout le chemin, Ichigo se sentit mourir en voyant le couple fraîchement formé se tenir par la main et se lancer des regards énamourés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'esplanade, aucun de leurs amis n'étaient présents, cependant, Tear arriva deux minutes plus tard, très vite, ils furent rejoints par Rangiku. A l'annonce de la formation du nouveau couple, Rangiku poussa un cri strident, serra Lauriane tellement fort dans ses bras qu'on aurait pu avoir l'impression qu'elle allait l'étrangler, et Tear annonça à Ulquiorra qu'elle lui confiait sa fille, ce qui le fit tout de suite un peu flipper.

La conversation continua bon train, quand Alexia, Grimmjow et Renji arrivèrent, se dernier se déplaçant avec des béquilles et ayant un plâtre à la jambe.

* * *

_**Voila, le chapitre 9 ^^ (oh mon dieu, ça me fait penser que j'ai toujours pas avancé dans l'écriture du chapitre 11 O_O)**_

_**Voila, et désolée pour le gros retard dans la publication ^^"**_

_**A bientôt tout le monde ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Je crois qu'on a un problème...

**Pairing :** aucuns pour l'instant, peut être plus tard ^^

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartenant pas, pas conséquent, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji et les autres joyeux lurons de ce mangas cités dans cette fic non plus. Dommage!

**Genre :** tentative d'humour... je dis bien tentative, parce qu'il se peut que je parte dans mon élan et écrive un truc un peu plus sérieux, de plus,l'humour n'est pas forcément au goût de tout le monde ^^"

**Résumé :** Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Renji sont tous les quatre en mission sur là, tout va bien... Mais quand tu ce beau monde se retrouve bloqué sur terre, sans pouvoirs,obligés de loger chez des humains, que va t-il se passer?

**Note :** Vous avez de la chance que je sois malade, comme ça j'ai pu poster ce chapitre à temps, et même finir mon chapitre 11 dans la foulée! (il était temps!).

**Réponse aux reviews : **Mayuu : Ah ah, oui, Ulquiorra peut être surprenant et romantique comme tout! (enfin, dans ma fic hein, mais bon, on a bien le droit de délirer hein? xD

Freak : ah ah, mystère (pour les renforts hein xD). Je vais pas dire si il y en aura ou non, c'est pas drôle sinon =p

Voila, sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce dixième chapitre ^^

* * *

Chapitre X

POV Normal :

«-Renji?! Hurla Rangiku en constatant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son camarade.

-Mais comment tu t'es arrangé mon pauvre? Demanda Tear, contenant à grand-peine un début de fou rire nerveux.

-Cet empaffé a voulu mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre de Grimmjow. Informa Alexia.

-Ouais, mais cet enfoiré a le ventre en béton armé! Grommela le blessé.

-Encore heureux que mon ... commença Grimmjow, avant de s'interrompre en se souvenant que Tear et Rangiku ne savaient pas qu'il était un arrancar... que mon ventre soit dur! Compléta t-il finalement.»

La conversation continua bon train, la blonde et la rousse aux formes voluptueuses étaient aux petits soins avec leur camarade aux cheveux rouges, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. La journée se déroula normalement, si ce n'est que tout le monde , profs comme élèves, demandait à notre copie d'ananas favorite : «Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait? Tu veux qu'on t'aide à porter ton sac? Ton plateau à la cantine? Ton...». Étrangement, ces dernières questions ne venait exclusivement que de filles. Renji s'esquiva habilement à chaque fois, faisant de Grimmjow son esclave, sous prétexte que «c'était à cause de lui qu'il était forcé de se promener avec des béquilles, qu'il devait considérer ça comme une punition» et si le bleu ronchonnait, le rouge le frappait avec les dites béquilles. Se souvenant que son collègue avait bien faillit lui casser le nez la veille au soir, le beau sexta déglutit bruyamment et s'appliqua à bien faire correctement tout ce que le vice-capitaine de la sixième division lui demandait gracieusement de faire (comprenez par là : lui ordonnait d'un ton sec tout en lui donnant un coup de béquille sur la tête, sans contenir sa force, évidemment, ce serait bien moins drôle sinon!)

POV Lauriane :

Comme nous étions un mercredi, nous finîmes les cours à midi cinq, comme tous les élèves de ce collège, et comme tous les mercredi. Je pris Ulquiorra par la main, lui déposa un très léger baiser sur les lèvres et interpella Ichigo pour l'informer que nous rentrions. Il acquiesça, le le visage dur. J'avais l'impression que ses sourcils étaient encore plus froncés qu'à l'accoutumée, mais était-ce seulement possible? Un jour, ses sourcils vont se bloquer comme ça, ce sera malin tiens! A moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas...

Nous nous mîmes en route, bavardant gaiement sur le chemin, Ulquiorra et moi nous embrassant rapidement de temps à autres. Une fois arrivés, je crus que j'allai hurler à la vue d'une voiture grise que je connaissait bien. Enfer et damnation!

«-Quelque chose ne va pas Lauriane? Me demanda mon petit ami, constatant que je m'étais figée sur place à la vue du véhicule garé devant ma maison.

-Euuuuuuuuh, beeeeeen... Les gars... je crois qu'on a un problème... répondis-je en tendant un doigt tremblant vers la voiture. Mes parents sont rentrés de voyage, c'est leur voiture!»

POV Ichigo :

Alors là, c'était l'apocalypse. Les plans d'Aizen, c'était le pays de Candy par rapport au fait de *glups* devoir rencontrer les parents de Lauriane... Je lançai un coup d'œil inquiet au glaçon,qui me rendit mon regard, tout aussi paniqué. Puis, on observa la rouquine : elle était complètement paniquée! Eh ben, on était pas rendus!

Nous gravîmes les marches menant à l'étage, l'angoisse nous tordait le ventre. Lorsqu'en plus, notre hôtesse nous annonça qu'elle avait un frère aîné, qu'il était partit en voyage avec ses parents, et que, par conséquent, il y avait de très fortes chances qu'il soit également de retour à la maison, j'avais cru qu'Ulquiorra allait tourner de l'œil. Arf, si il ne sortait pas avec la fille que j'aimais, j'aurais presque pu le plaindre... Seulement, pour la raison citée ci dessus, je n'allais certainement pas le faire. Hein? Un rancunier? Où ça?

Lauriane ouvrit la porte, toute tremblante et, à peine eut-elle posé un pied dans la cuisine, que trois cris simultanés l'accueillirent, et au passage, me crevèrent les tympans.

«-COUCOU LAURIAAANE! Hurla la mère.

-OH, MA FILLE! COMMENT VAS-TU? Renchérit le père.

-SALUT P'TITE SOEUR! Continua le frère. DIS, C'EST QUI LES DEUX MECS DERRIERE TOI?

-OUI, C'EST QUI Ces deux garçons? Poursuivit la mère, le son de sa voix allant décrescendo, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos oreilles, en prenant conscience de ce que son fils et elle venaient de dire. Deux garçons?!

-Bonjour m'man, salut p'pa, hello frangin! Euuuuuuuuh, les deux garçons, là? Euuuuuuuuh, beeeeeen... hésita la petite rousse, une énorme goutte de sueur derrière sa tête prouvant son embarras.

-Bonjour madame, messieurs. Saluais-je le plus poliment possible, avant d'ajouter, devançant l'adolescente : Mon nom est Ichigo Kurosaki et l'autre garçon se nomme Ulquiorra Schiffer.

-... Enchanté. Parvint à articuler le brun. Bon sang,on dirait que dire juste un seul mot à quelqu'un d'autre que sa chérie lui arrachait la bouche et lui coutait tous les efforts du monde!

-Ce sont des camarades de classe, enchaîna Lauriane. Ils sont venus, parce qu'ils ont besoin d'aide pour les devoirs de maths. (haaaaan, quelle menteuse!). Au fait, je n'étais pas au courant que vous reveniez? Vous comptez rester longtemps?

-Malheureusement, non. Nous ne pouvons rester ici que cet après-midi, nous reprenons un vol ce soir, vers Tokyo.» informa monsieur le frère.

Nous déjeunâmes tous ensemble, et bon sang, la mère de Lauriane était un véritable cordon bleu! Au passage, la famille se présenta à nous, Mister Freeze et moi : la mère s'appelait Nancy, le père se nommait Denis, et quant au frère, il répondait au nom de Olivier. Puis, le quatro, sa copine et moi-même nous allâmes dans la chambre de la jeune fille, pour faire genre on faisait nos devoirs (plutôt mourir que de les faire pour de bon!) lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par son frère :

«-Hey, Laur'?

-Ouep Olivier?

-Parmi tes deux copains là... Y en aurait pas un qui te plaît? Demanda t-il, fielleux. Je vis très nettement Lauriane rougir (en même temps, difficile de passer à côté tant elle était rouge écrevisse) et dire à son frère, d'une voix qu'elle voulait basse, mais qui était tout de même parfaitement audible à dix kilomètres à la ronce (quelle discrétion me direz-vous!) :

-Eh ben... Je sors avec Ulquiorra, le très beau brun. Mais un mot aux vieux sur ce sujet, et je te transforme en chair à pâtée!»

Sur ce, elle nous rejoins dans la chambre, et répondit à nos quelques questions :

«-Il a quel âge ton frère? Commençai-je

-Vingt-six. Répondit-elle.

-Ouaaaaah, la vache, ça fait quand même douze ans d'écart!

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voyage avec tes parents? Poursuivit l'arrancar.

-En fait, mes parents souhaitaient faire le tour du monde. Mais comme ils ne parlent pas beaucoup de langues, ils avaient besoin d'un interprète. Mon frère pouvant parler six langues couramment fut donc désigné d'office.»

Cette réponse clos la discussion, et nous nous mîmes pour de bon à nos devoirs, ce qui n'améliora pas mon humeur, déjà pas tout à fait resplendissante.

POV Normal :

Finalement, Olivier n'eut même pas besoin de cafter sa sœur, puisque cette dernière s'étant exprimée siiiii doucement – c'est-à dire en gueulant aussi fort que si elle avait un micro et des hauts-parleurs un peu partout dans la maison- lorsqu'elle constata que sa famille (qui avait remis les voiles) lui avait laissé une boîte de préservatifs, encore neuve, accompagnée d'un petit mot :

«On repars. Protèges toi bien avec ton copain! Signé : Maman, Papa et Olivier».

Les garçons s'éloignèrent vivement de Lauriane lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'une étrange aura dangereusement noire l'entourait. La jeune fille se saisit d'un briquet, l'alluma et brûla la boîte de préservatifs, avec une immense satisfaction. Ulquiorra et Ichigo regardèrent leur amoureuse et amie, puis il se regardèrent eux, puis ils fixèrent à nouveau leur attention sur la rousse, se demandant si elle n'avait pas de tendances pyromanes. Mmmmmmmh, dans le doute, mieux valait être prudents...

Chez Alexia, il y avait de nouveau un problème, et de taille : qu'est ce qu'ils allaient manger ce soir? Et surtout, qui allait préparer le repas? Bien évidemment,la responsabilité de cette dernière tâche fut confiée à Alexia, qui, de toutes façons, n'avait pas son mot à dire la dedans.

«-Moi je veux bouffer ça! Annonça le bleu en désignant une boîte de conserve contenant des petits pois/carottes.

-Non, moi je veux ça! Commanda le rouge en pointant du doigt le pot de moutarde, ainsi que des restes de poulet froid.

-Ok, bah, on a qu'à prendre les deux!» conclut le sexta en attrapant la conserve, l'ouvrit sans même avoir besoin d'ouvre-boite et en goba le contenu, très vite imité par Renji qui vida le pot de moutarde d'un trait et ne laissa même pas le moindre os du poulet, le tout sous le regard ébahi d'Alexia qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça.

* * *

**Oui, qu'a donc fait Alexia pour avoir ces deux cinglés sur le dos? Peut être leur avoir adressé la parole, séduite par leur physique de top model qui cachaient leur côté déviant? Bonne question...**

**Bon, sur ce,je vous laisse! A bientôt pour le chapitre 11 ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hé,hé, vous l'attendiez, fébrilement, trépignant, impatiemment? Et bien maintenant vous l'avez, voici en exclusivité le chapitre 11! xD**

**Je sais, j'aurais mis mon temps à le poster, mais la semaine dernière j'étais en stage, et allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai encore moins de temps pour aller sur l'ordi quand je suis en vacances qu'en période scolaire O_O**

**Bref, bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

Chapitre XI

Afin d'éviter de saper ses réserves de nourriture bien plus vite que prévu, Alexia décida d'emmener ses camarades aux couleurs de cheveux exotiques au restaurant.

«-Et si on invitait Ulquiorra, Ichigo et les autres? Proposa le rouge.

-Pas la peine! Répliqua le bleu. Seuls les forts ont le droit de manger, donc, moi, évidemment, et à la rigueur Ulquiorra... Sans oublier Alexia! Ajouta t-il en voyant l'air tellement contrarié d'Alexia qu'elle lui faisait presque plus peur qu'Aizen.

-Bonne idée Renji. Répondit Alexia, l'air visiblement mécontent du comportement pour le moins macho du sexta. Je les appelle tout de suite.

-Naaaaaan, je veux pas qu'Ichigo vienne! Ce sale rouquin ne mérite pas de res...»

Grimmjow n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase, dans la mesure où Alexia, lassée de ses plaintes incessantes, lui mis un bon coup de poing qui lui fit faire un vol plané à travers tout le salon, dont la taille n'est pas négligeable. Elle se saisit du téléphone, et, en voyant l'air prodigieusement intrigué de Grimmjow, commença vaguement à s'inquiéter (et elle a bien raison de flipper si vous voulez mon avis!). Heureusement, d'un seul regard, Renji avait compris le message : occuper Grimmjow à tout prix. Il lui mis un bon coup de béquille qui l'assomma sur le coup, le traîna jusqu'au jardin, et ferma la porte... Laissant notre schtroumpf international se geler dans cette rude nuit d'un mois de novembre.

«Tant pis pour lui, au moins mon téléphone est intact lui!». En pensant cela, Alexia fut vaguement inquiète : elle avait réussi à empêcher Grimmjow de s'intéresser de trop près au téléphone, mais Lauriane avait elle réussi à faire de même avec son petit ami? Ce fut donc avec appréhension que la brune composa le numéro de téléphone de sa meilleure amie. A sa plus grande joie, le téléphone sonna, preuve qu'il était toujours en état de marche.

«-Ouais? Kesskiya? Répondit une voix, bougonne et mécontente qu'Alexia identifia bien vite comme étant celle d'Ichigo. Pauvre petit Fraisy! Il faut dire que tenir la chandelle n'était drôle pour personne...

-Salut Ichi, c'est Alex. Je voulais savoir si Lolo, Ulqui et toi étiez dispo pour se faire un resto, genre maintenant?

-Ouais! S'exclama le rouquin, visiblement ravi. Purée, en plus j'ai trop la dalle et c'est pas la cuisine de Lauriane qui va combler ma faim...»

La jeune fille brune entendit très distinctement son amie hurler un «Fais gaffe Ichigo, si tu détale pas vite, je donne pas cher de ta peau!». Alexia raccrocha en étouffant un rire, et appela Rangiku et Tear qui elles aussi répondirent à l'affirmative. Il fut décidé que le père de Rangiku, Toshiro Hitsugaya (bah quoi?) servirait de chauffeur à la troupe d'ado en furie qu'ils étaient.

Lorsque monsieur Hitsugaya (sa fille a pris le nom de sa mère, ses parents ayant divorcé il y a longtemps, lorsque que sa mère est morte, Rangiku est retournée avec son père. *mode bidouillage de l'histoire à ma sauce, off!*) arriva chez Alexia (où Ichigo et Grimmjow se battaient joyeusement dans le jardin, Renji lançait des paris avec Lauriane, qui était très joueuse, et Alexia et Ulquiorra assistaient à la scène en spectateurs), avec Rangiku et Tear, il se dit que finalement, avoir acheté un monospace alors qu'il vivait seul avec ses deux filles, Rangiku et Orihime, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta une soirée qui restera gravée dans les anales.

Pour commencer, les trois grands fous... euh, beaux gosses qui ignoraient tout ou presque de la Terre, interrompirent tout ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils virent la voiture arriver. Il n'en avait jamais vues de leur vies, et encore moins utilisées, préférant se déplacer à coup de shunpo et sonido, plus tendances (quels frimeurs!). Malheureusement, Ulquiorra n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée de monter dans un machin roulant dont il ignorait tout. Résultat des courses : après une longue demi-heure où Grimmjow, Ichigo, et même Toshiro tentèrent de tirer de force le quatro dans le véhicule (malgré sa taille, le père de Rangiku avait de la force, et d'impressionnantes capacités vocales... Il n'avait pas arrêté de hurler sur ce pauvre Ulquiorra qui refusait de bouger d'un demi-millimètre), Alexia le frappa, Rangiku et Tear tentèrent même de lui faire du charme pour le forcer à bouger... En constatant qu'ils ne tireraient rien de son petit ami de cette façon, Lauriane décida d'adopter une tactique plus... subtile...

«Ulqui, si tu ne monte pas dans l'immonde monospace de monsieur Hitsugaya, je sors avec Ichigo.» menaça la petite rousse, implacable.

Une lueur de panique dansa dans les yeux du beau brun, et le roux se surprit à espérer que le concerné resterait là où il était, mais il finit par bouger et s'assoir à côté de sa belle. Sa belle qui eut la désagréable impression de s'être fait greffer un portable avec vibreur sur le côté gauche et qu'elle ne pouvait pas désactiver.

Ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau, même si le père de Rangiku cru qu'il n'allait pas survivre entouré de tant d'adolescents en pleine santé, et donc, extrêmement bruyants. Les huit amis plantèrent là monsieur Hitsugaya, après que sa fille lui ai bien évidemment soutiré de l'argent, et se dirigèrent joyeusement vers un petit restaurant non loin de là. Ils entrèrent dans la salle principale, et aussitôt un serveur blond, à l'air timide et un peu dépressif vint les accueillir.

«-Bonjour messieurs, mesdemoiselles. Salua t-il poliment. C'est pour huit?

-Non, en fait je suis toute seule, les sept là m'accompagnent juste pour me regarder manger. Bien sûr que c'est pour huit, Izuru! Répondit Rangiku, hautaine.

-Tu le connais? Demanda Tear, surprise.

-Ouais, c'est un ami de mon père. Reprit la jeune rousse aux yeux gris. Il vient souvent à la maison, et ils s'enferment dans le bureau... Je suis sûre qu'ils font des trucs pas nets la dedans...» Ajouta t-elle à voix basse, de manière à ce que uniquement ses amis entendent ce qu'elle disait et pas le serveur.

Lauriane, Alexia et Rangiku continrent tant bien que mal leur début de fou rire, sous le regard blasé de Tear et Ulquiorra, interrogateur de Grimmjow et Renji et ... froncé des sourcils pour Ichigo. La petite troupe suivit le serveur qui les mena à une grande table inoccupée au centre de la salle, et ils commandèrent un bon repas, se servant sans scrupules de tout l'argent de Lauriane, qui était, avouons-le, une fille de riches (bah, en même temps, quand no parents font le tour du monde, c'est qu'ils doivent être un minimum friqués quoi...). Les humains crurent qu'ils allaient assommer le trio venus d'ailleurs, car ils avaient l'art et la manière de leur foutre royalement la honte : une bataille éclata en plein milieu du restaurant, et Renji, pour une fois, supportait le bleuté, et en profitait pour frapper allègrement Ichigo avec ses béquilles. A cet affront, Fraisy répliquai par un lancer de couverts sur Grimmjow. Pas sur Renji, c'était déloyal de frapper un homme déjà blessé... Mais dès qu'il serait débarrassé de ses béquilles, il allait devoir se procurer un fauteuil roulant, car Ichigo comptait bien lui casser les deux jambes.

Dans la rue, devant le restaurant, plusieurs hommes se réunissaient.

«-Hitsugaya! Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que ta charmante petite fille et ses amies font avec ces vauriens d'Ichigo, Renji et ces deux arrancars?

-Comme si je le savais, crétin. Répondit le petit homme aux cheveux argentés.

-Shunsui, calme toi. Implora un homme aux long cheveux blancs et l'air doux au premier homme. Elles ne savent probablement pas qui ils sont en réalités.

-En tout cas, je suggère qu'on attrape les garçons dès que les filles iront aux toilettes.

-Mon petit Hisagi, elles ne vont tout de même pas aller aux toilettes à quatre! Elles sont grandes tout de même! Déclara le dénommé Shunsui.

-Kyoraku-San, vous ne connaissez pas si bien les femmes que vous le prétendez. Lorsque Rukia me traîne à des virées dans le monde humain avec ses copines, je peux vous assurer qu'elles vont ensemble, où que ce soit. Dit un bel homme aux cheveux bruns, avec un air plus qu'indiffèrent.

-Donc ma stratégie tiens la route! Annonça fièrement Hisagi. Bien, retournons au restaurant maintenant... commença le jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns, avant de reprendre à l'intention de Kyoraku : Euuuh, Kyoraku-San, je vous conseille de rester ici... Le bon air frais vous ferra le plus grand bien...»

Indifférent à l'avertissement sous-jacent, le capitaine de la huitième division pénétra fièrement dans l'établissement, et se figea en découvrant le chaos qui régnait dans la salle.

«MON RESTAURANT!» hurla l'homme avant de s'évanouir sur les chaussures de Izuru.

* * *

**Et voici donc le chapitre 11 se clos sur ce merveilleux évanouissement... Mais que va t'il donc se passer après ça? La suite, après la pub! (désolée, j'en mourrais d'envie xD allez, à bientôt tout le monde ^^)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous, me revoici avec ce tant attendu chapitre 12!**

**Et avant tout, je tenais à vous souhaiter à tous une excellente année, pleine de joie, de bonheur, de santé, d'argent, de mangas et autres truc bien joyeux ^^**

**Ensuite, je dois vous dire un truc moins sympa qui va pour le coup, vous pourrir votre année (oula, je m'y crois un peu trop là...) : je mets l'histoire en pause pendant un certain temps (environ un mois en principe), car j'ai un exam qui approche à grands pas, sur un sujet que je maîtrise autant que mon père maîtrise le bilboquet, c'est dire... (ah, c'est vrai, vous ne conaissez ni mon père ni son légendaire "talent" au bilboquet...). Donc je suis très prise par mes révisions, en plus j'ai toujours les cours avec ça... **

**Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews!**

Mayuu : Histu n'est pas un vioque, car c'est un shinigami, donc il n'est pas soumis à la dure règle humaine qu'est les rides et le botox pour y remédier... Donc Hitsu est toujours aussi beau, jeune, et petit voila ^^

Freak : je suis dure, mais il le mérite xD Et puis,il faut bien que quelqu'un torture les personnages à la place de Tite Kubo! xD

Bumblebee : oui,je suis sadique avec ce pauvre Ichi, mais bon, comme dit plus haut, il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour martyriser les persos xD

**Bonne lecture, on se revoit en bas ^^**

* * *

Chapitre XII :

POV Normal :

Après s'être le plus platement excusé auprès de ce pauvre Kyoraku pour avoir foutu la zone dans le restaurant de l'homme, les humains tirèrent promptement leurs amis par la manche et se dépêchèrent de foutre le camp. Les filles n'étant pas allées aux toilettes, la stratégie montée par les shinigamis tomba à l'eau. Mais un nouvel espoir de réussite se dessina lorsque la petite bande décida d'aller au cinéma, voir 2012. Hisagi ayant élaboré leur précédente stratégie qui avait lamentablement échoué fut préposé à les suivre, accompagné de Byakuya, histoire de les emmener de force si la subtilité ne marchait pas. De toute façons, ils n'avaient pas le choix...

Insouciants de la menace qui planait sur eux, les adolescents entrèrent gaiment dans la salle qui était... vide! Pas un chat! Mon Dieu, mais qui sait ce qu'il allait advenir de l'ambiance relativement calme propre à un cinéma, avec ces huit fous lâchés dans une salle où il n'y avait personne à part eux? Et aussi deux autre shinigamis, mais bon...

POV Renji :

Tandis que les autres riaient et se lançait joyeusement du pop corn, moi, j'étais inquiet. Au restaurant, je n'avais rien dit, mais j'avais trouvé curieux que tous les serveurs, le type de l'accueil, et même le patron du restaurant, que j'avais brièvement aperçut étaient tous des membres du Gotei 13! Et pire que tout, dans le lot, il y avait Kuchiki-Sama, mon capitaine vénéré! De plus, je n'avais rien dit non plus tout à l'heure, mais je trouvai cela étrange que le père de Rangiku ne soit nul autre que Toshiro Hitsugaya, le capitaine de la dixième division!

Je remarquai un mouvement suspect à ma droite, et alors que j'évitai habilement un pop corn lancé à pleine vitesse par Ichigo sur moi (sûrement pour se venger du coup de béquille de tout à l'heure...), je repérai Hisagi et Kuchiki-Sama qui s'installaient un peu en retrait par rapport au groupe de fous que nous étions. Alors là, on était mal... Bah oui, je vous rappelle que Ichigo et moi on était censés latter la gueule aux arrancars, revenir avec eux, morts ou vifs, à la Soul Society, pas aller au cinéma avec eux! Bon, tant pis, tentons d'accepter notre mort imminente sereinement et... non, décidément, je n'arrive pas à me calmer... Et les images qui défilaient sur le grand truc blanc ne me rassuraient pas vraiment : tremblements de terre de la fin du monde (normal, le film représente un peu l'apocalypse...), un volcan géant qui entre en irruption et autres images de mort... J'avais pris ça pour un message avec choix de la façon dont j'allais mourir... Je m'attendais même à ce que le capitaine Kuchiki apparaissent à l'écran, comme l'on appelé les filles.

A la fin de la séance, mes amis, Hisagi, le capitaine Kuchiki et moi sortîmes de la salle. Tandis que Rangiku appelait son père pour lui demander, que dis-je, ordonner de nous ramener à la Fare, je notai que les deux shinigamis qui nous espionnaient s'étaient retirés, se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Je prétextai un besoin urgent pour m'y rendre moi aussi et planta mes amis dans le hall pour suivre mes collègues au sein du Gotei 13.

Quand je me rendis aux sanitaires, je me rendis vite compte qu'il n'y avait pas seulement deux shinigamis : je voyais aussi Hitsugaya, Kira, Kyoraku et Ukitake... Mon Dieu, mais il y avait quatre capitaines et trois lieutenants, en me comptant, dans le monde réel! Je m'avançai vers eux, et les apostrophais :

«-Hey, messieurs! Puis-je savoir ce que font quatre capitaines et deux lieutenants du Gotei 13 sur Terre...?

-Renji. Dit Kuchiki-Sama. Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est ce pas?

-Ouais. Renchérit Hisagi. Je te rappelle que toi et Fraisy étaient censés botter le cul de ces deux espadas, et nous les ramener sur un plateau d'argent, pas aller au restaurant et au cinéma avec eux!

-Oui, et d'ailleurs, concernant le restaurant, j'apprécierai que vous remboursiez les dégâts causés! Glissa Kyoraku-San, indigné.

-Euh, ouais ouais, on y pensera... Hum, Kuchiki-Sama, je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir failli à ma mission, mais dès que nous sommes entrés dans la village que schtroumpf nerveux et Mister Freeze... euuuh, les deux espadas, corrigeai-je en voyant les mines interrogatives des hommes qui se tenaient face à moi, nos forces spirituelles se sont bloquées, nous empêchant de rentrer à la Soul Society et d'utiliser nos Zanpakuto, ainsi que le kido. Il en va de même pour les arrancars, bien évidemment.

-Tssssk, un village qui bloque l'énergie spirituelle? Marmonna le nain aux cheveux blancs. Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Trouve une meilleure excuse!

-Il a raison, Hitsugaya-San! Chantonna une voix qui nous était familière, que nous localisâmes comme provenant du cabinet d'à côté. Ce village bloque belle et bien le reiatsu, c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, pour étudier cet endroit.»

Lorsque la personne à qui appartenait la voix sortit du cabinet, j'ai bien cru que j'étais en plein cauchemar : Kisuke Urahara! Ici! Ma vie était fichue!

POV Normal :

Lorsque Renji revint auprès de ses amis, il était étrangement livide, et il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'Ichigo et Grimmjow lui lancèrent une pique bien sentie telle que «Alors, qu'est ce que tu foutais tant dans ces chiottes? Tu te [Censured](la bienséance m'empêche de finir cette phrase...)?». Les adolescents commençaient à être légèrement inquiets pour leur ami, mais Ichigo immobilisa la main qu'il tendait vers Renji pour lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule, lorsqu'il vit les gens qui le suivait de très près : les membres du Gotei 13 qui avait précédemment fait leur meeting dans els toilettes du cinéma, ainsi que Urahara!

* * *

**Voila, le chapitre 12 se finit... A dans un mois alors ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà, après avoir passé mon exam, et pour les intéressés : ça c'est très bien passé, même si, étonnamment, la matière où j'ai eu le plus de mal est celle que je maîtrise le plus habituellement... Bref, passons, ma vie vous intéresse pas, tout ce qui compte pour vous c'est la chapitre! **_*fausses larmes*_

**Bon,ok, j'arrête mon sketch, mais avant de vous livrer le chapitre, comme d'habitude **_*roulement de tambour*_**... Les réponses aux reviews! **_*clap clap clap*_** (c'est censé être un bruit d'applaudissement... je sais,c'est pas fameux, mais je suis pas bruiteuse moi!)**

Mayuu : D'où il sort Kisuke? Bah, du ventre de sa mère! (ok,elle était facile celle la xD). Non, sérieux, j'avais fait apparaître les autres loustics, alors je me suis dit que notre cher Kisuke aurait lui aussi droit à son instant de gloire ici ^^ Et merci ^^

Freak : en effet, ils sont pas sortis de l'auberge xD Et merci ^^

Bumblebee : Mais oui, c'est notre rôle à nous de les martyriser! (Mais pas au point de faire sortit Ichigo avec Inoue... Je veux bien être cruelle, mais il y a des limites à tout quand même! xD). Merci pour tous ces compliments, et merci pour les encouragements ^^

**Bref, trêve de bavardage, voici**_ *musique et éclairage façon "Qui veut gagner des millions"*_ **le chapitre 13!**

* * *

Chapitre XIII :

«-Euh, Fraisy, ça va bien? Demanda Grimmjow, l'air inquiet (bien qu'il ne voulut jamais l'admettre).

- C'est pas possible, je dois être en train de rêver... Marmonna l'adolescent dans sa barbe... inexistante, ce qui faisait que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Y a qu'un seul moyen pour le vérifier... Hey, le schtroumpf?

-Ouais? Répondit l'interpellé, soulagé.

-Fous moi une baffe pour voir? Demanda Ichigo.»

Trop heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à frapper, le sexta mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, ce qui lui valut un chapelet d'insultes de la part du shinigami remplaçant, parce que bon sang, il n'y était pas allé de main morte, et il avait bien failli lui arracher le crâne. Bref, Ichigo en arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne rêvait pas, et que les shinigamis étaient bel et bien là. Et il se sentit curieusement mal quand il se souvint que sa mission consistait à tataner les arrancars, et si possible, les ramener vivant au Sereitei, où les membres des forces spéciales leur réservaient, hum, bien des douceurs.

«-Aaaaah, euuuh, salut les gars... Comment ça va? Quoi de neuf au Sereitei? Demanda le rouquin, mal à l'aise, pour tenter d'amadouer les hommes qui se tenaient devant lui.

- Mal. Répondit Shuuhei en réponse à la première question. On a dû se farcir tout le chemin depuis la Soul Society, jusqu'ici, en passant par la boutique Urahara au Japon, où bien sûr, cet idiot n'était pas. Alors moi, j'ai faim, je suis fatigué et j'en ai plein le cul(Oh! Dire un mot comme ça en public! Cet Hisagi n'a aucun savoir-vivre!). «Et j'aimerais bien retourner au Sereitei et fissa, j'étais sur un super coup quand le vieux Yamamoto nous a appelés...» Ajouta le brun pour lui même.

-Exactement. Renchérit le capitaine de la dixième division.

-Allez, zou, on botte le derrière (aaaah, en voilà un qui a plus de tenue qu'un certain vice-capitaine ici présent! *regard ostensiblement dirigé vers l'homme au 69 sur la joue.*) aux arrancars, on se fait un petit shunpo jusqu'à Karakura et on rentre à la Soul Society, draguer les filles et boire du bon saké... Ajouta Kyoraku.

-Voyons, Shunsui! Intervint le beauuuu capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs qu'est Ukitake. Le médecin du Gotei 13 te l'a dit et répété : pas de saké! C'est pas bon pour ton diabète!

-Chuuut, Jushiro! J'ai pas envie que ce cher Abarai-San soit pris par l'envie de raconter à tout le monde que j'ai du diabète!

-Ah oui, désolé...

-Pa...Papa? Interrogea Rangiku, abasourdie.

-«Argh, je l'avais oubliée elle!» euuuh, oui Rangiku? Demanda le pôpa de la jeune fille, vaguement inquiet.

-C'est qui au juste ces mecs là encore? Enfin, à part Izuru, je le connais lui, mais bon, je dois avouer que les autres sont une énigme pour moi et...

-Euuuuuuuuh... coupa le petit capitaine, définitivement super mal à l'aise maintenant. Kuchiki?

-Oui Hitsugaya?

-Tu peux me rendre service et effacer la mémoire de ces quatre jeunes filles concernant leurs... hurm, invités?»

Le beau noble ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il commença par effacer la mémoire de Rangiku qui ne protesta même pas (certainement sûrement parce que c'était un très bel homme qui s'approchait vraiment très près d'elle.), de même pour Tear. Mais les problèmes intervinrent lorsqu'il voulut effacer les souvenirs de Lauriane et Alexia. La surprise habitait le capitaine, mais, fidèle à lui même, il n'en montra rien. Bah oui, c'est Byakuya Kuchiki quand même... Ah, attendez... La régie me dit qu'ils ont enregistré un haussement de trois micromètres du sourcil droit du sujet... Donc, en effet, on peut dire qu'il a eu une réaction.

«-Dites donc Kuchiki... commença Urahara. Vous trouvez pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez ces filles?

-En effet... On dirait qu'elles bloquent inconsciemment mes tentatives... Et ce n'est pas dû au fait que le reiatsu soit bloqué, vu que j'ai utilisé cette technique sur les deux autres filles, et Hisagi en profite pour se rincer abondamment l'œil...

-Hey... tenta Grimmjow

-Argh! Réaction dudit voyeur.

-Humm... Je ne vois qu'une explication possible à ce phénomène...

-Oui... Cela ne peut être autrement...

-Euh, dites? Demanda Hisagi timidement, appuyé par Ukitake, Kyoraku, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Renji, Lauriane, Alexia et Grimmjow, qui visiblement ne comprenaient pas bien de quoi discutaient les deux hommes.

-Mais comment est-ce possible? Intervint Kira, qui visiblement avait décrypté le code secret du noble et de l'ex-capitaine. Elles sont si jeunes...

-L'âge ne veut rien dire mon cher Izuru! Répliqua gaiement (et non pas gayment, ah ah! *ok, ok,je sors, mais posez ces pierres!*) l'homme au bob éternellement vissé sur la tête.

-Youhouuuu! S'acharna le schtroumpf dont on avait pas beaucoup entendu parlé depuis le début du chapitre, comme pour son compère arrancar, d'ailleurs.

-Prend par exemple Hitsugaya... C'est un gamin, mais il est impressionnant!

-WOW! Finit par hurler un bon coup le sexta espada. MAINTENANT, VOUS FERMEZ VOS GUEULES, ET VOUS VOUS OCCUPEZ UN PEU DE MISTER FREEZE, FRAISY , ANANAS-MAN ET MOI !!!! Ah, et vous nous expliquez aussi de quoi vous parlez, parce que vous êtes bien gentils, mais on y comprend rien.

-Du calme mon cher espada! Continua tout aussi joyeusement le scientifique. Bon, alors, pour faire simple...

-Les deux jeunes humaines ici présentes (il désigna les pauvres Lauriane et Alexia qui s'agrippaient fermement aux manches de Ulquiorra et Grimmjow) ont un reiatsu tellement puissant qu'on ne peut pas effacer leurs souvenirs (soupir de soulagement chez Ulquiorra. Bah oui, comme ça sa p'tite copine allait pas l'oublier... c'est mignooon!).

-Mais les laisser ici, dans un village qui bloque la pression spirituelle serait du gâchis... Aussi, nous avons décidé... Rien du tout, pour le moment, parce que bordel, on est déjà overbooké avec la guerre contre Aizen, ces deux arrancars lâchés sur Terre et les deux zigotos qui sont INFOUTUS de mener à bien une petite mission de rien du tout!! craqua Kira, qui posa un regard meurtrier à Ichigo et Renji, qui pour le coup, se firent tout petits. Et oui, s'en était fini du calme légendaire du vice capitaine de la troisième division...

-Bon, et bien, ça me semble évident. Reprit l'ex-capitaine de la douzième. Ces deux jeunes filles doivent mourir!

* * *

**Mouarf, je sais, c'est cruel de couper là, mais... Tant piiiiis 8D**

**Je compte sur vous pour le prochain chapitre! A bientôt, et merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjouuuuur tout le monde ^^ Comment allez vous aujourd'hui? Pas trop frustrés de la coupure bien sadique de la dernière fois? **_*niark!*_** Oui,je sais, je sais, vous trépignez d'impatience à l'idée d'avoir la suite, vous vous dites "mais qu'elle abrèèèège et qu'elle nous le livre ce chapitre!". Et bien, vos prières seront exaucées... dès que j'aurais répondu aux reviews! ^o^**

Mayuu : Alors en fait,ce cher Hitsu est à la fois shinigami et à la fois pôpa de Matsumoto et Inoue (ok, c'est asse convenu, mais bon, c'est une fic, j'ai le droit de bidouiller l'histoire à ma sauce!). En fait, lorsqu'il est à la soul society il laisse un mod soul dans son corps, et il essaie d'être sur Terre le plus possible pour être avec ses fifilles! C'est t'i pas mignon tout ça? Et sinon, pour les deux autres filles, bah... la réponse à toutes vos interrogations sont dans ce chapitre ^o^

Freak : _*s'équipe d'une armure en titane et deux ou trois lance flammes, sans oublier les bishos bleachiens pour la protéger*_ même pô peur ^o^

Kuchikirukia : je sais, mais je **suis** méchante =D

* * *

Chapitre XIV :

«-Oh?

-Ah?

-Sérieux?!

-QUOI?!

-...» furent les différentes réactions face à une telle nouvelle. Les trois premières exclamations furent poussées par les membres du Gotei 13 présents qui étaient le moins surpris, la quatrième par Ichigo et Grimmjow, proprement outrés qu'Urahara lance une telle proposition en souriant, et la dernière réaction bah... On s'en doute bien hein?

Grimmjow et Ichigo était dans un état de colère intense. Non mais vraiment, je vous jure, ils faisaient assez peur à voir : leur teint virait au rouge pivoine, très joli, certes, mais terriblement inquiétant si on rajoutais cela à des veines saillantes sur le visage, leur muscles bandés et qu'ils étaient en position de combat. Bref, ils avaient fondu un fusible. Et leurs compères étaient trop concentrés sur eux pour faire attention à ce pauvre Ulquiorra, qui couvait bien lui aussi. En fait, lui aussi était dans un état de colère plutôt avancé, mais moins visible que son collègue arrancar et le shinigami remplaçant. A contrario des deux zigotos précédemment décris, son visage allait de plus en plus vers le blanc, et au bout d'un moment, on aurait pu croire qu'on avait lavé son visage avec Bonux liquide tellement il était pâle. Encore pire que d'habitude, si si! Blanche-Neige était super bronzée à côté de lui. Bref, il était pâle comme la mort (sort qu'il réservait à ceux qui oseraient s'approcher de sa chérie... C'est t'i pas mignon? Non? Ah bon...), à chaque secondes qui passaient, un peu plus de fumée sortait de ses oreilles... Et à un moment, tel un volcan en irruption, il éclata. Comme un ballon de baudruche, comme ça, pouf! L'effet était saisissant!

Seulement, en explosant sans sommation, cet empaffé d'arrancar numéro quatre avait laissé sa petite amie dans le désarroi le plus total : elle allait se faire étriper par des monsieur pas très nets (suffisait de voir le type au 69 sur la joue...), et son petit ami venait de faire bêtement boum... Mais, que la rouquine se rassure : l'instant d'après, son Mister Freeze adore réapparut, au meilleur de sa forme! (et bah oui, vous vous attendiez à quoi? Je peux pas faire mourir Ulqui-chou comme ça voyons!) Au meilleur de sa forme... C'était peu dire! Et pour cause : il était en état de libération!

Les trois idiots qui s'étaient retrouvés bloqués sur Terre mirent un peu de temps avant de comprendre comment cela se faisait : ils étaient sortis de ce qnfjk de village bloqueur de reiatsu (oh, le coquin!), donc ils pouvaient sortir de leurs gigai, et utiliser tous leurs trucs et machins de shinigamis/arrancars! En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les trois joyeux lurons longs à la détente sortirent de leurs gigai (et vrai corps, pour Ichigo), et libérèrent leur Zanpakuto... Sauf Grimmjow, qui préférait la traditionnelle méthode aux poings, bien barbare. Heureusement, Ukitake a eu la présence d'esprit de prendre la parole avant que tout cela ne vire à la baston générale... Quel homme!

«-Euh, excusez-moi, il me semble que nous nous sommes mal compris...

-Ah oui? Grogna Grimmjow

-Moi,il me semble avoir parfaitement compris! Renchérit Ichigo, d'une humeur massacrante.

-Vous voulez tuer Lauriane! Hurla Ulquiorra, avec une telle force qu'on put entendre les mouches voler suite à ça... Et Alexia s'exclamer :

-Hey! Moi aussi ils veulent m'achever!

-Oui, c'est vrai. Nous voulons mettre fin à leur vie en tant qu'humaines. Répondit très calmement Byakuya.

-Pour qu'elles deviennent des âmes, et ainsi qu'elles aillent à la Soul Society et complètent les rangs du Gotei 13. Enchaîna Kyoraku. On manque cruellement de personnel depuis la trahison de Gin, Tousen et Aizen...»

L'assemblée poussa un grand «Aaah» de soulagement,en apprenant que leurs amies n'allaient pas "vraiment" mourir, alors que Grimmjow et Ulquiorra s'étaient raidis en entendant le nom de leur maître... Gloups, si jamais ils se pointaient au Hueco Mondo sans avoir accompli leur mission, mais en plus, en ayant sympathisé avec leurs ennemis et des humaines, ils ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau...

«-Euuuh... Osa le quatro, après être revenu à son état normal (aussi normal qu'on puisse être avec un maquillage de dépressif chronique, une moitié de masque sur la tête et un trou dans le corps,en plus de ceux naturellement présents, que je ne citerais pas.). Et nous?

-Ouais, parce qu'en fait on a comme qui dirait trahis Aizen... Donc bon, si on y retourne,on va se faire tuer!

-On s'en fout! S'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Hisagi, Kira, Kyoraku, Ukitake et Urahara.

-Hey mais non! Renchérirent en chœur Alexia et Lauriane, tandis que Ichigo et Renji se taillaient tranquillement une petite bavette, indifférents à ce qui se passait autour d'eux dès qu'ils eurent appris que leurs amies allaient survivre.

-Quoi? Répondirent les shinigamis, toujours synchronisés.

-Ce sont nos petits amis! Déclarèrent la rousse et la brune, s'attirant des regards tendres (Ulquiorra), carnassiers (Grimmjow) et surpris (les autres.)

-Ah? Bon ben, ils viennent aussi alors!» Répondit Urahara, avec un hochement de tête des autres membres du Gotei 13.

Ces derniers expliquèrent, devant l'air abasourdis de Lauriane, Alexia, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji et Ichigo (pas Tear et Rangiku... Avais-je omis de préciser qu'elles étaient évanouies? Hum, bref...), qu'ils acceptaient de prendre les deux arrancars avec eux, car ils avaient trahis Aizen, que ça devait l'emmerder assez profondément et qu'ils avaient l'air tout de même bien brave... Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas en libération...

Et c'est ainsi que, le cœur plus ou moins léger, les adolescents purent rentrer chez eux, après avoir réveillé à grandes baffes les deux évanouies. Une fois chez elle, Alexia descendit de la voiture de Mr Hitsugaya (bah oui, il était toujours relégué au poste de chauffeur!), suivie de Grimmjow et Renji. Le bleuté attendit que le rouge se soit endormi comme une masse pour prendre la brunette à part.

«-Euuuuh, dis Alex... bafouilla le schtroumpf qui pour le coup, était plus rouge que bleu.

-Ouiiiiiiii?

-Euh, voilà je me demandais si ça te botterais qu'on sorte ensemble pour de bon quoi...

-J'ai connu plus romantique comme déclaration... Commenta Alexia, taquine.

-Romantique?

-Ouais, laisse tomber va... Hum, euh, oui, ça me «botte» qu'on sorte ensemble pour de bon...» répondit la jeune fille en embrassant son petit ami. Une fois le baiser achevé, Grimmjow s'effondra sur son lit, sans plus se préoccuper de sa chérie, et commença à ronfler joyeusement.

"Les hommes alors..." songea Alexia en se mettant au lit à son tour.

* * *

**Et voila, le chapitre 14 se termine sur cette note d'amuuuuuuuur! Bon ok, on a vu mieux en terme d'amour, mais bon, honnêtement, j'avais pas trop envie de développer sur ça xD (qui a dit que j'étais une grosse feignasse? ah, c'est moi?)**

**Voila, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 15 ^o^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Ou bonjour, ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous me lisez ^^" Je vois que vous étiez très contents que Lauriane et Alexia allaient mourir, mais pas trop (ma manière de dire qu'elles vont pas vraiment mourir quoi xD) ^^ Ca me fait plaisir que vous les aimiez ces persos, dans la mesure où je me suis inspirée de ma meilleure amie et de moi même pour les créer! Ce sont en quelque sorte nos enfants à toutes les deux! **_*essuie une larme d'émotion*_

**Bon,j'arrête avec mes divagations sans queues ni têtes moi xD Et je suppose que vous savez ce qui va suivre? **_*voix dans le fond : les réponses aux reviews!*_ **Exacta! Allez, Let's go!**

Mayuu : Ouaaah, quand même xD_*voit les noms des persos qui sont passés à un cheveu d'une mort offerte par Mayuu*_ bah dis donc, presque tous mes persos préférés xD Désolée si certains chapitres sont plus courts que d'autres, mais j'essaie vraiment de les faire les plus longs possibles compte tenu des idées que j'ai à ce moment là, et aussi du moment de la coupure qui laisse le sispens ^^ Mais merci =)

Freak : Merci, j'avais envie de faire un Ulquiorra...remarquable!(et c'est entre autres pour ça que je l'ai fait exploser xD) ^^ _*regarde le lance missile nucléaire spirituel et se sent vaguement inquiète... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte ses seringues pleines de poisons, acides sulfuriques et autres petites choses bien sympathiques*_ Niark! x)

**Bon, allez, le voila vot" chapitre 15 xD Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Chapitre XV :

POV Normal (enfin, aussi normal que peut être le point de vue d'une auteur complètement cinglée):

«-Lunettes de soleil?

-Parées!

-Maillots de bains (une pièce et bikini)?

-Parés!

-Serviettes de plage et crème solaire?

-Parées elles aussi!

-Combis se ski et vêtements chauds?

-C'est bon!

-Lecture et musiques diverses et variées, ainsi que téléphone, free box et ordi?

-C'est tout bon!

-Euuuuh, les filles? Demanda Ichigo, légèrement surpris.

-Ouais, quoi? Répondirent les interpellées en chœur.

-Vous faites quoi là au juste?

-Bah, ça me semble évident! S'exclama la rouquine en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On répertorie ce dont on a absolument besoin pour survivre à la Moule Society. Expliqua la brunette.

-Vous savez, la **S**oul Society n'est pas un lieu de vacances hein... reprit le roux en corrigeant au passage le nom écorché.

-Vous allez devoir vous entraîner sans relâches au sabre, au kido, vous allez devoir bosser dur pour finir l'Académie des Âmes, puis intégrer le Gotei 13, et selon la division dans laquelle vous tomberez, va falloir supporter des cas sociaux qui pensent qu'à se battre (genre la 11eme division), ou alors une division de lopettes (genre la 4eme division). Ajouta Renji.

-Et en plus,rajouta Ulquiorra, vous ne pourrez pas emmener des objets matériels à la Soul Society, il aurait fallu qu'ils soient fait de particules spirituelles.

-Mais on va s'emmerder comme des rats morts! Hurlèrent à l'unisson les deux jeunes filles.

-Croyez moi, vous aurez pas le temps pour ça... répliqua Renji.

-En plus, annonça Grimmjow, on vous donnera un entraînement intensif en plus de celui qu'on recevra à l'Académie, du moins au sabre.

-Bon, si vous avez le temps de faire des projets d'avenir entre couples, on pourrait peut être y aller. Suggéra Urahara, sarcastique.

-Entre couples? Répétèrent le rouge et le roux, surpris.

-Et bien oui! Ulquiorra sort avec Lauriane, Grimmjow avec Alexia... Et Renji et Ichigo sont pacsés, non? Répondit l'ex-capitaine, avant de se prendre un coup de poing simultané des deux concernés.

-On y va...marmonna Ichigo tout en marchant sur le corps agonisant de Urahara sur le sol.

-Attendez! Fit une voix que les six amis reconnurent tout de suite comme étant celle de Rangiku.

-On vient aussi!» Enchaîna Tear.

Devant l'air éberlué de la petite troupe, les deux filles expliquèrent que le matin, en se réveillant, elles avaient pu contempler leurs corps inanimés, et qu'elles pouvaient à présent voir les morts. Du coup, ils n'avaient pas les moyens de ne pas emmener les filles à la Soul Society, car c'était le devoir d'Ichigo et de Renji que de procéder au Konso sur ces deux âmes (voui, car si vous avez tout bien suivi, Matsumoto et Hallibel sont mortes. Pas la peine de me demander comment, j'ai pas réfléchi à cette éventualité, j'ai dû inventer un truc pour qu'elles les suivent, j'allais pas les laisser là tout de même! Au moins pour Freak, quoi!). Donc, tout ce joli petit monde se dirigea vers le repère de Urahara ici, dans le sud de la France, après s'être assuré que tout le monde ici oublieraient leur existence, même leurs parents, pour ne pas leur causer trop de chagrin suite à la perte de leurs enfants (quels gens généreux tout de même ceux là!). Après les réactions assez surprises des shinigamis, ces derniers firent ce qu'ils avaient à faire, à savoir : tuer Alexia et Lauriane, faire le Konso sur Tear et Rangiku, et rentrer bien gentiment à la Soul Society. Bon,je vous épargne les détails parce que... j'ai la flemme de tout raconter en fait (c'est pas de ma faute, le Dieu de la flemmardise s'est emparé de moi! Enfin, il a quand même eu l'indulgence de me laisser écrire ce chapitre...).

Bref, l'instant d'après, ils étaient à la Soul Society. Dès lors, les hommes de toute la bande ressentirent très nettement les pressions spirituelles impressionnantes des jeunes filles, et ils pressentirent qu'elles seraient d'excellents éléments au sein du Gotei 13.

Mais avant toute chose, il leur fallait trouver un endroit où dormir en attendant leur entrée à l'Académie des Âmes. En ce qui concernait Rangiku, la question fut vite réglée : elle irait chez son père (qui est, je le rappelle au cas où ce cher Shiro-Chan, alias Hitsugaya.). Renji, Hisagi, Kira, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Hitsugaya et Byakuya iraient chez eux, et Kyoraku eu la bonté d'accepter que l'ex capitaine de la 12eme loge chez lui, en partie car il pressentait qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre tous les deux, au grand détriment de cette pauvre Nanao. Mais alors, où est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir caser Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Alexia, Lauriane et Tear (ah oui, je précise : Ichigo est devenu une âme et donc un shinigami à part entière il y a peu, seulement, il n'a toujours pas été affecté à une division, alors il est sans abris. Pauvre petit!). Finalement, il fut décidé que les filles logeraient à la 13eme division, sous la tutelle de Rukia, et les garçons iraient avec Hisagi.

Et hop, on fait un petit saut dans le temps, parce que si je me mets à tout vous raconter, on est mal partis.

POV Lauriane :

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que mon petit ami, nos amis et moi même avions rejoint la Soul Society. Entre temps, Ichigo et Rangiku sont tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre (bah voui, l'auteur est quand même pas sadique au point de faire éternellement souffrir ce pauvre Ichi...), ainsi que Renji et Tear. Bref, nous étions tous en couple et heureux, bien que la vie à la Soul Society n'était pas très reposante : s'entraîner sans cesses, se battre, tout ça quoi... Bon, moi j'aime bien ça, mais Alexia, c'est pas trop son trip, donc bon...

Un jour, la vieille montagne (c'est comme ça qu'Alexia et moi on appelle le capitaine-commandant, Yamamoto) est venu à l'Académie et a interrompu le cours pour nous convoquer, Ulquiorra, Rangiku, Tear, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Alexia et moi. On l'a donc suivi, pas super super rassurés, et on se demandait bien où est-ce qu'il nous menait, quand on aperçut les bureaux de la 1ere division. Notre angoisse allait en grandissant (sauf pour Ichigo visiblement...), et j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'enfuir en hurlant... Enfin, si mes jambes ne me lâchaient pas avant. Le capitaine-commandant nous invita à entrer, et nous nous exécutèrent en vitesse, nous alignant en une parfaite ligne horizontale, parfaitement droite.

«Jeunes gens. Commença le vieux avec sa voix super grave. J'ai pu constater, ainsi que tous les autres capitaines que vos résultats à l'Académie des Âmes sont tellement excellents que vous pourriez d'ores et déjà intégrer le Gotei 13. De plus, on murmure ça et là que certains d'entre vous auraient déjà atteints le Bankai. Qu'en est t-il?»

Alexia et moi même nous jetèrent un regard éloquent, et la vieille montagne comprit bien vite que mon amie et moi étions concernées de très près par sa dernière phrase.

«-Très bien. Reprit Yamamoto. Dans ce cas, vous recevrez très vite vos affectations.

-Attendez un instant capitaine-commandant! Interpella Grimmjow, qui étonnamment s'adressa au vieux avec le plus grand respect.

-Oui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack?

-Comme vous le savez déjà, Ulquiorra et moi-même sommes des arrancars, qui servaient sous les ordres d'Aizen avant. Nous n'avons donc pas de Bankai, et le plus surprenant, c'est que Tear Hallibel, ici présente, semble présenter les mêmes capacités que nous, le fait d'être un ancien Hollow en moins. Reprit le bleu, sa dernière phrase appuyée par un hochement de tête de la concernée.

-Nous aviserons dans ce cas là. Mais selon votre puissance, vos techniques et tous les autres critères, vous aurez la possibilité de devenir capitaines d'une division, ou lieutenants, tout comme vos camarades. Bien, maintenant, vous pouvez y aller. Ah, et aussi, rajouta t-il alors que nous allions sortit, ce n'est plus la peine d'aller à l'Académie. Je me suis mis d'accord avec vos professeurs, il est inutile de vous y renvoyer alors que vous allez intégrer une division.»

Sur ces dernières paroles, nous sortîmes en vitesse, et ne sachant quoi faire, vous que nous étions dorénavant dispensés de cours, nous flânâmes dans le Sereitei, avant de nous diriger vers le Rukongai. Nous éprouvions le besoin de nous entraîner. Je défiai alors Alexia en un combat amical,où tous les coups étaient permis. Je dégainais mon Zanpakuto et murmurait alors :

«Brûle, Suzaku». Et mon katana se libéra, sa poignée prit la forme d'une flamme, sa pointe et sa lame s'aiguisèrent. Puis, je vis qu'Alexia libérait également son sabre, et nous nous élançâmes dans la bataille, dont je sortit triomphante, une fois de plus. Nous rangeâmes nos Zanpakutos en riant, lorsqu'un papillon de l'enfer vint nous annoncer que notre cérémonie d'affectation au Gotei 13 allait commencer. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les locaux de la 1ere division. Une fois arrivés, nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, et virent les dix capitaines encore présents au Sereitei, ainsi que les lieutenants. La cérémonie pouvait commencer.

* * *

**Mais comment va donc se dérouler la cérémonie? La suite,au prochain épisode!**

**Bon,ben, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et à bientôt ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous ^^ Me revoila pour ce chapitre 16 qui a pris un peu de temps à arriver... Et le pire, c'est que c'est même pas ma faute! Bref, je vous épargne le racontage de vie, je vous précise juste que les prochains chapitres mettront très certainement autant de temps, voir plus à arriver.**

**Bon, allez, les réponses aux reviews avant de vous livrer ce chapitre!**

Freak : De rien pour Hallibel, moi aussi je l'aime bien, ça aurait été dommage de ne plus en parler ^^ Mouahahahah, jamais tu ne m'aura, jamais! _*rire démentiel à faire faire des cauchemars à Mayuri*_

Mayuu : Arf, c'est simple à comprendre pourtant ^^ (bon,je dis ça parce que c'est moi qui l'ai décidé, mais bon xD) Et oui, et on dit merci aussi à moi pour y avoir pensé, parce que j'aurais pu faire ma grosse sadique et les laisser sur Terre, mouahahahah xD Et oui, en exclusivité sur cette fic : Grimmjow peut être respectueux! Si si, ça arrive xD Haaaan, moi je suis en vacances depuis la semaine dernière, ah ah =P

**Bon, bref, voici donc ce chapitre 16 ^^  
**

* * *

Chapitre XVI :

POV Alexia :

Je ne stressais pas du tout. Absolument pas. C'est vrai quoi, me trouver face à dix capitaines ne me faisais rien du tout, j'avais même fait un bowling avec Mayuri le matin même. Bon, ok, je l'avoue : je stressais à mort! A cet instant précis, je me sentais un peu comme une innocente victime jetée dans la fosse aux lions, pour la punir d'un crime qu'elle n'avait même pas commis. Pile quand l'idée de m'enfuir à grands coups de shunpo germa dans mon esprit, je me rendit compte que les lieutenants étaient eux aussi présents à cette cérémonie, et que Renji tentait de se composer un visage impassible, mais qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à cacher à quel point cette ambiance solennelle le mettait mal à l'aise. Le voir transpirant à grosses gouttes et ayant l'air de préférer affronter Aizen lui même plutôt que d'être ici eut pour effet de me détendre immédiatement. J'eus beaucoup de mal à maîtriser le début de fou rire nerveux qui montait en moi. En voyant cela, Grimmjow, mon petit ami me donna une discrète tape dans le dos, pour me calmer. Malheureusement, il ne dosait pas sa force, et il avait bien failli m'arracher le dos, mais "discrètement" bien sûr (c'est à dire violemment, mais sans bruit... Et ouais, un des avantages d'être une panthère, c'est qu'en plus d'être classe, c'est silencieux! Enfin, quand on voit Grimmjow, parfois, on a du mal à faire coller son image de bel impulsif hurlant avec une panthère silencieuse et stratégique...). Bref, maintenant, en plus d'être en plein stress, j'avais mal au dos. Merci Grimmjow, vraiment! Pour la peine,il sera puni de bisous, na!

Je jetais un regard à mes camarades, et à part Ichigo et Ulquiorra, ils semblaient tous aussi stressés que moi, surtout Lauriane qui semblait préféré se jeter sous un train, rompre avec Ulquiorra, se battre contre Aizen à mains nues, seules, et avec une jambe en moins plutôt que d'être ici. Je n'avais pas le temps d'observer les autres, la cérémonie commença alors.

«Chers capitaines et lieutenants du Gotei 13. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que de jeunes gens talentueux ont rejoints les rangs de l'Académie des Âmes. Seulement, ils sont tellement doués que trois d'entre eux ont d'ores et déjà atteint leur bankai, trois autre présentes des capacités inconnues pour nous, shinigamis, et la septième est elle aussi extrêmement douée, bien que ne possédant pas les mêmes facultés que ces camarades. Leur faire gaspiller du temps à l'Académie des Âmes alors qu'Aizen et ses sous-fifres peuvent attaquer à tout moment serait irresponsable, c'est pourquoi nous allons d'ores et déjà donner leurs affectations à ces jeunes shinigamis.»

Un regard du vieux, et son lieutenant, Sasakibe Chôjirô, sortit de son uniforme de shinigamis plusieurs parchemins qu'il déroula soigneusement et annonça :

«Boité Alexia, nommée capitaine de la 5eme division, avec pour lieutenant Hinamori Momo. Annonça le lieutenant, insensible au fait pourtant apparent que cette information avait achevé de me mettre mal à l'aise. Hallibel Tear, nommée lieutenant de la 13eme division, avec pour capitaine Ukitake Jushiro. Jaggerjack Grimmjow, nommé quatrième siège de la 11eme division, capitaine : Kenpachi Zaraki, lieutenant : Kusajishi Yachiru. Kurosaki Ichigo, nommé capitaine de la 9eme division, lieutenant : Hisagi Shuuhei. Lions Lauriane, nommée capitaine de la 3eme division, lieutenant : Izuru Kira. Matsumoto Rangiku, nommée lieutenant de la 10eme division, capitaine : Hitsugaya Toshiro (j'aurais juré voir Rangiku esquisser un sourire espiègle à l'entente du nom de son capitaine et son père se raidir... Vraiment, pauvre de lui!). Et enfin, Schiffer Ulquiorra, nommé troisième siège de la 6eme division, capitaine : Kuchiki Byakuya, lieutenant : Abarai Renji.»

Suite à l'énonciation de nos noms, nous allâmes nous ranger aux côtés de nos capitaines et/ ou lieutenants respectifs (rayez la mention inutile, ah ah! Bon,ok, je sors...) et le capitaine-commandant nous autorisa à prendre congé et retourner dans nos divisions respectives, où nous trouverons nos logements de fonction. Je me laissait guider par Hinamori vers les locaux de la division dont j'étais à présent capitaine. Capitaine... Ce mot me faisait froid dans le dos, surtout quand je pensais que je succédais à la tête d'une division auparavant dirigée par un traître assez flippant et méchamment puissant. Glups, et dire que j'allais devoir succéder à un fou dangereux pareil, pourtant idolâtré par mon lieutenant... Je n'aurais pas été surprise si jamais j'apprenais qu'elle avait des posters d'Aizen dans sa chambre...

Je perdis de vue mes amis et mon petit ami, entraînés eux aussi vers leurs divisions respectives par leurs collègues.

POV Lauriane :

Je fus menée par Izuru dans les locaux de la division. Savoir que j'étais devenue capitaine me mit franchement mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que je n'étais avec aucun de mes amis, ni même avec mon petit ami... Aaaah, Ulquiorra... En pensant à lui, je poussai un long soupir. Il me manquait déjà, et je sentais que malheureusement, avec mes nouvelles fonctions je ne pourrais pas le voir souvent... En observant mon jeune lieutenant -enfin,je dis jeune,mais il devait avoir facilement cent voir deux cents ans de plus que moi... glups, ça me fait sentir complètement gamine,bouuh!- je me demandai si je pourrais faire ma capitaine irresponsable et visiter de temps en temps mon petit ami qui avait échappé aux postes à haute responsabilités, et ainsi reléguer tout le travail à ce blond à l'air éternellement triste. La réponse s'imposa à moi d'elle-même : non. Dommage, surtout que j'avais tendance à chercher pleins d'excuses pour ne pas travailler... Je fis une grimace en songeant que pendant quelques temps j'allais devoir me mettre à bosser et me faire accepter par toute une division... Quoi que, si j'en crois les rumeurs, ça ne doit pas être bien dur de paraître sympathique après Gin Ichimaru...

Nous arrivâmes devant les locaux de la division, et nous nous arrêtâmes un instant avant d'entrer. Je dus bien mal dissimuler mon angoisse (en même temps, la discrétion n'était pas mon fort...), car Izuru me lança un petit sourire et me rassura en me disant que tout allait bien se passer. Mouais, dans ma vie d'humaine, dès qu'on me disait ça, une tuile me tombait dessus, alors je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée... Bon, ok, j'étais carrément inquiète...

Tentant de me composer un visage autoritaire et sur de moi, je franchissais le seuil de ma division, et tomba nez à nez avec une bonne douzaine de shinigamis curieux de rencontrer leur nouvelle capitaine. Finalement, Izuru avait eu raison : tout c'était bien passé, et je m'étais rapidement faite accepter par mes subordonnés. De toutes façons, ils avaient pas le choix. Je laissais aux membres de ma division une journée de libre, pendant que je me rendais à mon nouveau chez moi, ancienne demeure du précédent capitaine de la 3eme.

C'était un studio dans un style japonais, les portes étaient coulissantes, comme toutes les portes ou presque à la Soul Society. Ce studio était composé de deux salles de bains, deux chambres, un petit et un grand salon et un jardin privé, avec un lac et un petit jardin zen. L'ensemble était spacieux, mais sombre, et, bien que les effets personnels d'Ichimaru étaient restés sur place (c'est à dire ses meubles et tout le tintsouin), cet endroit me semblait vide, comme si il n'avait jamais été habitué. Je profitai de cette journée de repos pour refaire la déco, rendre le tout plus lumineux et plus... habité. Comprenez par là que ce studio est passé d'endroit impersonnel, nickel chrome et assez flippant à une habitation lumineuse, plus désordonnée et conviviale. Je souris en me rendant compte que j'avais voulu restituer la déco de ma maison sur Terre, le seul endroit où je me sentais vraiment chez moi, avec les bras de mon petit ami. D'ailleurs, en pensant à lui, je me suis rappelé qu'on nous accordait à nous, nouvelles recrues une journée "quartier libre", y compris à nous capitaines et lieutenants. J'en profitais pour me rendre à la 6eme division, après avoir enfilé mon uniforme de shinigami, ainsi que mon haori de capitaine, exigence de la vieille montagne. J'allais sortir des locaux de la division, quand je croisai Izuru, qui proposa de m'accompagner, et en profiter pour me faire visiter le Sereitei, ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir.

En sortant, nous croisâmes aussitôt mon n'Ulqui-chou d'amur à moi que j'aime (le premier qui se fout de la gueule du surnom que je lui ai inventé se prend mon bankai dans la tête, et croyez moi,ça fait pas du bien *hochement de tête de l'auteure qui pour avoir elle même goûté -et inventé!- le bankai en question peut affirmer qu'on le sent passer*). J'allais pour l'embrasser, seulement, je me heurtai à un mur, dans le sens propre du terme : il s'était esquivé, et dans mon élan, à sa place, j'ai embrassé le mur qui se tenait derrière lui. Allez-y, riez, riez, je sais que vous en avez envie... Même si c'est méchant de se moquer du malheur des autres... Bref, mon ténébreux petit ami s'était esquivé, et me lançait un regard glacial,mais glacial! Encore pire qu'un iceberg, Byakuya Kuchiki ET Ulquiorra réunis. Argh, me dites pas que...qu'il me fait une crise de jalousie silencieuse à cause de mon lieutenant! Après avoir observé les deux hommes je me rendis à l'évidence : si, il me faisait ce coup là... Dépitée, je proposais tout de même à mon petit ami de nous accompagner pour visiter le Sereitei. Il ne répondit pas, mais nous suivit en silence alors que nous nous dirigions vers la 5eme division pour récupérer Alexia (et tant qu'à faire, récupérer tous nos amis) pour visiter l'endroit. Entre mon petit ami qui n'ouvrait plus la bouche et qui -ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure- mourrait d'envie de tuer Izuru, et pas de la manière la plus douce et la plus expéditive qui soit, et mon lieutenant, qui avait compris ses intentions mais gardait son calme et son air triste je me surpris à souhaiter une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : j'avais hâte de retrouver Grimmjow et ses tendances bruyantes... Oulaaa, je crois que la Soul Society ne me réussit pas, pour que je souhaite un truc pareil...


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde! Vous allez bien? ^^ Me revoici pour ce 17eme chapitre tant attendu =) Mais avant, je dois préciser une ou deux petites choses : **

**1) Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas allés voir sur mon profil, je remets l'annonce ici : Je recherche un(e) bêta-reader voir plusieurs pour m'aider dans les corrections de mes fictions à venir. Précisez quelle fiction vous voudriez bêta-reader. Si vous êtes intéressé, dites le moi par mp ou sur une review dans une de mes fictions.**

**2) Plusieurs histoires vont bientôt débuter, pour les intéressés, les résumés sont sur mon profil ^^**

**Voila, maintenant les réponses aux reviews ^^**

Mayuu : Bien sûr que tu peux,je l'appelle moi même comme ça... Et Lauriane ne peut pas s'y opposer, mouahahah! *rire de sadique* Et je pouvais pas le placer plus haut... Mais 3eme siège c'est déjà bien! En effet, pauvre Renji xD

Freak : Merci ^^ haaaan, flûte! *se planque derrière Tite Kubo* mouahahah, oseras-tu tirer maintenant? =P Moi aussi j'espère que l'inspi me lâche pas, on va tout faire pour ça ^^

Mangasadoscafe : Merci beaucoup ^^ Hum,disons que je ne suis pas fan de ce couple, et encore moi d'Inoue, mais tous les goûts sont dans la nature ^^

zebest2b : merci beaucoup à toi aussi ^^

**Allez, voila le chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture tout le monde =)**

* * *

Chapitre XVII :

POV Normal :

Le trio de shinigamis se dirigea donc vers les locaux de la 5eme division pour y récupérer leur amie. Ils accomplirent le trajet en silence, mais n'en pensaient pas moins :

«OhmonDieu, ohmonDieu, ohmonDieu! Songeait la seule fille du trio, comment je vais faire? Mon Ulqui-choupinet d'amour à la crème (oui,un autre surnom bien débile... mais surtout, n'en dites rien à Lauriane, si vous tenez à la vie...) a l'air méchamment en colère... Et jaloux... Il me fait une crise de jalousie, ohmonDieu! Quand je vais dire ça aux filles, elles vont s'écrouler de rire... En même temps je les comprends...»

«Ce Izuru... Ce shinigami inférieur... De quel droit il nous accompagne celui là? Et de quel droit il s'adresse à MA Lauriane de façon aussi familière? "Lions-Taicho"... Ok, il l'appelle par son nom de famille, et il la désigne comme étant son capitaine, mais...C'est trop familier! Il se doit de l'appeler "Ô grande et vénérée et en couple(le plus important!) Lions-Taicho-Sama!"...» Pensait le beau brun ténébreux, envoyant le blond rôtir en Enfer.

«Qu'est ce qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui! Je me demande si Hinamori-Kun se joindra à nous pour cette petite visite guidée su Sereitei... Tiens, mais qu'est ce qu'il a le petit ami de Lions-Taicho à me reluquer comme ça? Me dites pas que... NON? Me dites pas qu'il est bi quand même? Pire, ne me dites pas qu'il a des vues sur moi?(à sa place, en voyant l'aura dangereusement silencieuse et chargée de colère dudit petit ami, je comprendrais l'exacte inverse... Mais bon,il est blond, faut pas trop lui en demander!)» Se disait le jeune blond à l'air toujours triste.

Bref, ce fut en pensées, plus ou moins intelligentes que les trois idiots...euh, shinigamis arrivèrent devant la 5eme division. Ils furent accueillis par un officier, qui en premier lieu refusait de les laisser entrer, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons :

- première raison : les deux hommes, restés en avant n'étaient pas de sa division, donc ils n'avaient aucune raison d'entrer.

-deuxième raison : le type aux cheveux noirs lui inspirait pas confiance du tout. Il craignait que se soit un terroriste au service d'Aizen, venu prendre la vie de cette chère Hinamori-Sama.

-troisième raison : il connaissait le blond, c'était un ami proche d'Hinamori-Sama. Trop proche à son goût, il le soupçonnait de faire des choses... que la bienséance m'empêche de détailler publiquement. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, car il s'imaginait être le seul à pouvoir faire ces choses là à sa lieutenant (oui, vous l'aurait compris, cet officier était bigrement amoureux de la petite lieutenant.).

-quatrième raison : étant d'une laideur sans précédent, l'officier faisait un bête complexe d'infériorité devant les canons qu'étaient Izuru et Ulquiorra.

Cependant, l'homme rangea bien vite au placard ses arguments douteux en apercevant la nouvelle capitaine de la 3eme division, restée derrière les deux hommes. Par tous les saints de la religion dédiée à Hinamori-Sama! Que cette femme (bien qu'elle avait un physique assez juvénile, quoi que, plus pubère qu'autre chose) avait l'air d'être agressive! Et violente! Et puissante! Et sacrément contrariée! Et... Bref, on aurait clairement dit qu'elle allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure... Il les fit donc entrer, vaguement inquiet, et insista tout de même pour les accompagner jusqu'au logement de sa nouvelle capitaine.

«-Officier, commença Lauriane, un sourire vaguement inquiétant collé sur le visage, bien que j'en ai l'air, je ne suis plus une gamine qui se perd tout le temps. Aussi, mes compagnons et moi saurons retrouver le capitaine Boité sans soucis. De plus, il me semble que votre travail est de monter la garde près de la porte, non?

-Euuuuh, oui, L-L-Li-Lions-Sa-Sama... Bégaya l'officier, rouge de honte.

-Parfait! Reprit la petite rousse. Alors vous serez aimable de retourner à votre poste. Vous ne voudrez pas que je dise à votre capitaine que vous quittez votre poste tout de même?»

Et sur ce, la jeune capitaine s'éloigna, accompagnée de ses deux camarades.

«Quelle personne effrayante...» pensa l'officier, de la sueur froide coulant sur son dos...

Insouciante de l'effroi qu'elle avait causé chez ce pauvre homme, Lauriane se dirigeait joyeusement vers l'endroit où elle avait localisé la pression spirituelle d'Alexia, tout en étant suivie par son petit ami et son lieutenant. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas capté qu'il y avait un deuxième reiatsu, juste à côté de celui de leur amie... Ils entrèrent donc dans le logement de la toute récent capitaine de la 5eme en fanfare, menée exclusivement par Lauriane (Ulquiorra boudait toujours et Izuru ne s'était pas montré très coopératif dans ce domaine...), seulement, ils se figèrent en voyant... Grimmjow et Alexia, étendus sur le lit de cette dernière, les vêtements en désordre et s'embrassant très langoureusement. On se doute bien de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, seulement, je peux pas le dire,à cause de la bienséance, la censure, le politiquement correct, tout ça...

POV Ulquiorra :

Ce fut donc passablement choqué qu'Izuru referma brutalement la porte et commença à partir à grandes enjambées, rouge de honte. Tiens donc, il serait donc prude le p'tit lieutenant! Niark, moi après ce que j'ai subis à Las Noches, nuls doutes qu'on pourrait me classer dans les "entreprenants", voir même "sadomasochiste"... Comment ça c'est pas le sujet?

Hurm, bref, tandis que le lieutenant de la 3eme se faisait retenir par une petite fille brune (note de l'auteure : Ulquiorra parle d'Hinamori, seulement il a pas capté qui elle était...bah, c'pas bien grave, il loupe pas grand-chose en ne la connaissant pas... *se fait frapper par les fans d'Hinamori donc l'officier de tout à l'heure* Mais aïeuuuh!), je vis que Lauriane était figée, le regard perdu dans le vague : c'est bien simple, elle était comme moi, mais en version féminine, et nettement plus rousse... En la voyant comme ça, toute trace de jalousie et de colère me déserta... Argh, c'est pas juste! Elle connaît mes faiblesses, je peux pas la bouder! (*mode petit garçon pas content, on!*).

POV Grimmjow :

Juste après nous être faits interrompre au meilleur moment, Alexia se décida quand même de rattraper, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, notre cause : elle sortit après s'être arrangée les cheveux et les vêtements, et fit entrer tout ce beau monde. Résultat, la naine (Hinamori), le dépressif (Izuru), Mister Freeze (bon, ça vous savez qui c'est...) et Duracel (pas besoin de préciser qui c'est je suppose?) se tapaient l'incruste alors qu'on comptait profiter de cette journée pour faire du sport...de chambre, certes, mais ça reste du sport! Manquait plus que Fraisy et Ananas-man, et là, pour sûr, ma journée était foutue...

«-Hey, y a de l'animation ici on dirait! S'exclama une voix que je redoutais d'entendre plus que tout : celle du rouge.

-Visiblement oui, on entend Lauriane hurler jusqu'à l'autre bout du Sereitei! Se moqua gentiment la copine du roux, Rangiku.

-Je vous merde mes grands! Répliqua la concernée en leur tirant la langue, pas très digne de la part d'un capitaine.

-Tain, Renji, Ichi... Vous vous sentez pas de dégager? Lançais-je, de mauvaise humeur (eh oh,ils m'ont tous coupés en pleine action, j'allais pas leur servir le thé non plus!). Autant ceux là (repris-je en désignant le quatro, la capitaine de la 3eme et son lieutenant, ainsi que la lieutenant de ma chiwie, Rangiku et Tear) ça peut aller, mais vous deux là...»

Je crois que ce fut la phrase de trop. Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur moi, et, je peux l'avouer, je n'attendais que ça. S'ensuit une belle bagarre pendent laquelle les autres loustics buvaient tranquillement du thé en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps.

* * *

**Voila, le chapitre 17 est terminé... En espérant qu'il vous a plu ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Me voici de retour pour ce chapitre 18 =) Alors, heureux? xD J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et que vous allez prendre autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire ^^ Bon, d'abord, les réponses aux reviews! Vous avez l'habitude maintenant, non? ;)**

Mayuu : Merciii ^^ Je confirme, les blondes sont assez connes dans leur genre *Aïe, non, pas taper, pas taper!*, mais plusieurs de mes amies sont blondes, alors bon, et puis, étant moi même peut être encore plus cinglée qu'une blonde, je ne peux pas trop juger xD Et oui,Ulqui nous surprendra tous xD Et bah oui, ils ne sont pas que purs, chastes et innocent... Grimmjow particulièrement, en tant que SEXta xD

Freak : c'est parce que je l'aime pas 8D *c'est censé représenté un sourire sadique xD* En effet, c'est de la triche... *laisse Tite Kubo tranquille pour aller se réfugier derrière Hallibel..Comment ça c'est toujours pas du jeu? xD*

**Voila, bonne lecture tout le monde^^**

* * *

Chapitre XVIII :

Hueco Mundo :

A Las Noches, Aizen fulminait. Bon, ok, ça ne se voyait pas, car Aizen devait se maîtriser, et toujours garder ce petit sourire froid qu'il abordait sans cesse : il en allait de sa réputation! Mais sous la glace, le maître du Hueco Mundo brûlait de colère. L'imbécile sexta et le soumis quatro n'étaient toujours pas revenus de la mission qu'il leur avait confié il y a environ un mois de cela.

«-Tu aurais dû t'en préoccuper plus tôt,non? Au lieu d'attendre un mois pour commencer à te faire du mouron! Tu n'as vraiment rien d'un papa poule, Sosuke-Kun! Se moqua Gin, son éternel sourire vaguement inquiétant toujours collé sur son visage.

-Ça te va bien de dire ça Gin-Chan! Répliqua le shinigami à la mèche rebelle, l'appellation affectueuse ayant élargi le sourire de l'albinos.

-Et que sous-entends tu par cela? Interrogea ce dernier en se dirigeant vers le châtain, ayant compris où il voulait en venir en l'appelant "Gin-Chan".

-Ne fais pas l'innocent! Je sais bien que tu te fais un sang d'encre pour eux! Lui dit-il avec un sourire provocateur tandis que Gin se glissait sur ses genoux.

-Je dois avouer que tu as raison...

-Je ne suis peut être pas un papa poule, mais toi, tu as tout de la maman couveuse! Fit remarquer Aizen, ce qui transforma le sourire de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent en une moue boudeuse...

-Aaaaaah, Sosuke, non! Gémit l'ex-capitaine de la 13eme division aux caresses osées (et plus si affinités!) du traitre de la 5eme.

-Ecoeurant... marmonna Tousen, qui passait par là, Wonderwyce sur ses talons, avant de percuter de plein fouet... Szayel, qui se rinçait l'œil devant les ébats de Gin et Aizen. Szayel Apporo Grantz? Reprit l'aveugle. Que fais-tu ici?

-Et bien, j'observe Aizen-Sama et Ichimaru-San dans un intérêt purement... scientifique! Se justifia l'homme aux cheveux roses.

-Alors pourquoi saignes-tu du nez? Répliqua l'homme aux tresses qui avait sentit le sang, à défaut de le voir.

-"Et merde!" songea le scientifique.

-Pour ta punition, tu ira chercher le quatro et le sexta espada, dans le monde réel.

-Quoi?! Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai un cobaye sur le feu! (littéralement...)

-D'après nos dernières informations, ils sont allés dans un village très, très, très particulier... Dès que tu les aura trouvés et ramenés, tu pourra l'étudier à ta guise... Choisi l'arrancar ou espada de ton choix pour t'accompagner.»

Suite à cette déclaration, les yeux de l'octavo brillaient autant que ses cheveux étaient roses. Et ce fut ainsi que Szayel s'aventura dans le Garguantua, sa malette de scientifique dans une main, et Nnoitora sous l'autre bras, qui se débattait furieusement.

Soul Society :

Après ce petit épisode d'une violence inouïe (avec les pacifiques qui commentaient bien gentiment le combat tout en mangeant des gâteaux, combat dont Ichigo sortit vainqueur haut la main), ils commencèrent leur visite du Seireitei par... la 4eme division, où Renji et Grimmjow se firent soigner... Et accessoirement bichonner par deux jeunes et jolies officiers qui semblaient trouver les deux hommes tout à fait à leur goût, au grand dam d'Alexia et Rangiku.

Après avoir maîtrisé de justesse Matsumoto, qui tentait d'égorger la pauvre shinigami de la 4eme division qui s'était approchée d'un peu trop près de son petit ami, la troupe put poursuivre sa visite.

Une fois revenus à leur point de départ, c'est-à dire les locaux de la 5eme division, les lieutenants Kira et Hinamori quittèrent la petite bande en se disant qu'ils étaient gentils, mais tout de même très étranges...

Sur ces entrefaites, les 8 amis suivirent Lauriane chez elle, à la 3eme division : selon elle, une surprise les y attendait... Grimmjow et Renji étaient soupçonneux, ils se méfiaient assez fortement des "surprises" de la petite pile électrique, Ulquiorra s'en fichait, tout à sa joie muette que le blond lieutenant soit partit, Rangiku était toute excitée, elle adorait les surprises, tandis qu'Ichigo, Alexia et Tear étaient mi-curieux, mi-indifférents... Ils voulaient savoir, mais sans plus. Lauriane marchait d'un pas joyeux, elle avait hâte de voir la tête de ses amis, notamment celle d'Alexia.

Une fois arrivés chez elle, elle laissa ses compagnons un instant un instant sur le pas de la porte, et alla vérifier quelque chose à l'intérieur. Elle traversa toute la demeure pour s'arrêter à une pièce dans le fond, dont elle ouvrit en grand la porte, qui s'abattit avec fracas contre le mur, tant elle avait mis d'énergie dans son ouverture... Quelle brute épaisse celle là alors! Bref, elle regarda dans la pièce et eut un sourire des plus cruels et sadiques qui ferait que même Mayuri en tremblerait dans ses chaussettes...

POV Hallibel :

Malgré mon indifférence apparente, je me méfiais assez fortement de la surprise de Lauriane : pour la connaître depuis qu'on avait 8 ans, je pouvais affirmer que des "surprises" qu'elle nous concoctait viraient parfois... dangereusement... Je me souviens de la fois où elle avait offert un chien à Rangiku : son père, Toshiro Hitsugaya, s'était avéré être allergique aux chiens (en plus,elle avait pas choisi le "petit modèle"...); le chiot (ouais, parce qu'il n'avait que deux mois...) avait dévoré le pied de la table du salon qui coûtait une fortune, et il avait semblé trouver le mollet de Rangiku très à son goût, puisqu'il l'avait mordue, et avait refusé de lâcher prise.

Lauriane revint vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fit accroître mon angoisse. Elle nous invita à entrer, et nous la suivîmes, curieux et méfiants. Je serrais la main d'Ichigo, mon petit ami, pour me donner du courage. Il répondit à mon geste en me broyant la main : il voulait se montrer affectueux, mais il avait omis de doser sa force...

Ce fut l'agonisant d'injures muettes (mais pas vraiment pensées bien sûr!) et frottant ma pauvre main endolorie que nous pénétrâmes dans une pièce dans le fond de la demeure, et nous y découvrîmes...

… Une pièce spacieuse, claire, et lumineuse, comprenant une télévision, deux ordinateurs, une freebox, un lecteur DVD, une console de jeux (et la formidable collection de jeux qui allait avec), trois canapés, quatre fauteuils, une table basse en verre... Un coup d'œil à mes amis me fit constater qu'ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins transformés en merlans frits : les yeux vitreux, la bouche grande ouverte, les bras ballants, les épaules et le dos voûtés... Alexia fut la première à réagir en poussant un hurlement qui fit gémir Grimmjow et sursauter Ulquiorra.

«Alors, ça en jette, pas vrai? Demanda notre Miss Duracel internationale, un sourire de fierté collé au visage et qui refusait d'en partir, si bien que je finit par me demander si elle allait rester bloquée comme ça à vie.»

«...» fut notre réaction à tous, sauf Alexia, qui elle répondit par un «!» plein d'hystérie (oui, je suis forte pour arriver à déceler de l'hystérie dans un signe de ponctuation...)

Nous nous laissâmes tomber sur les moelleux canapés blanc cassé, assortis au reste de la pièce, sauf Alexia qui se précipita sur un des deux ordinateurs, et l'alluma en toute hâte, le vrombissement de l'unité centrale lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

«-Tu préfères l'ordinateur ou Grimmjow? Demanda Rangiku, taquine.

-L'ordi! Répondit Alexia, sans la plus petite marque d'hésitation.

-Hey!» Gémit Grimmjow à la réponse de sa petite amie.

Tandis que tout le monde riait aux éclats, Lauriane s'éclipsa un instant dans la pièce adjacente. Je vis Ichigo froncer encore plus les sourcils, certainement devait-il se demander où est-ce que notre amie était encore allée. Nous eûmes rapidement la réponse à notre question, puisqu'elle revint dans la pièce, avec dans les mains un plateau chargé d'aliments et boissons divers et variés : pop-corn sucré et salé, chips, miel, pain, nutella, noix de cajou, amandes, noisettes, noix, cacahouètes, tomates cerises, petites carottes, lychees, pommes, poires, oranges, clémentines, raisin, bananes, fraises, framboises, coca, fanta, orangina, eau, sprite, oasis, du saké offert par Kyoraku pour fêter notre entrée parmi les gradés du Gotei 13, jus de fruits et aussi alcools divers et variés s'étalaient fièrement sur le large plateau d'argent (très chic et clinquant, bien dans les goûts de Lauriane)... Bizarrement, je la sentais assez mal cette soirée... Ce sentiment s'est renforcé lorsque Kyoraku débarqua, disant qu'il avait sentit le saké depuis la 8eme division, suivi par Ukitake, qui servait de chaperon à son ami en l'absence d'Ise-San.

«-Dis moi Lauriane-Chan... commença l'homme à la cape rose et fleurie. Pourquoi as-tu une horloge avec "Paris" marqué dessus? C'est une ville du monde réel, non?

-C'est exact Kyoraku-San, Paris est la capitale de la France, mon pays natal, sourit la jeune fille. Cette horloge est réglée sur l'heure parisienne.

-Ok, mais pourquoi t'as une horloge réglée à cette heure? Intervint Renji.

-Oh, c'est bientôt l'heure! S'exclama Lauriane, dédaignant la question qui lui avait été posée. Et c'est pour ça Renji...» reprit-elle à l'intention de la tête rouge.

Elle se saisit de la télécommande qui était posée sur la table basse en verre, et alluma la télé. Elle nous expliqua qu'elle avait réussi à bidouiller le poste de telle façon qu'elle arrivait à capter les chaînes du monde réel, et la première image qui apparut à l'écran fut des yeux d'un bleu pur qui appartenaient à … Grégory House!

«-C'est qui lui?! Il a presque les même yeux que moi! Beugla Grimmjow.

-T'en fais pas mon amour, c'est toi qui a les plus beaux yeux.

-Ou pas!

-Rangiku! S'exclamèrent Alexia et Grimmjow en chœur tandis que la concernée sifflotait innocemment.

-Elle a raison! Intervint Lauriane. Vu que c'est Ulqui-chou qui a les plus beaux yeux du monde!

-N'importe quoi! Cria Ichigo à mes côtés. C'est Tear qui a les plus beaux yeux!» conclut-il en me serrant dans ses bras (en évitant soigneusement de me briser les côtes de la même façons qu'il avait manqué de briser ma main tout à l'heure.)

S'ensuivit un long débat très profond et important (nan, je blague, c'était d'un niveau maternelle.) sur le thème "Qui a les plus beaux yeux?", tandis qu'Ukitake et Kyoraku étaient fascinés par la télé, à un tel point que Kyoraku délaissa le saké.

Nous étions donc en train de nous disputer amicalement, de rire, boire (Rangiku, Renji, Grimmjow et Kyoraku se descendait le saké à une vitesse affolante, au grand désespoir de Lauriane qui elle aussi voulait boire un peu), et autres activités, quand apparut en chair, en os et en scalpel... Mayuri Kurotsuchi!

POV Renji :

En voyant le psychopathe en chef du Gotei 13 arriver parmi nous, l'air franchement furieux, prêt à tous nous tuer et pas de la manière douce, son scalpel à la main, de la fumée sortant des oreilles et des narines, je laissai tomber ma coupe de saké sur le beau parquet clair, qui s'y brisa dans un vacarme assourdissant, compte tenu du silence qui régnait à présent dans la pièce.

«-...

-COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU?! Hurla le capitaine aux cheveux bleus.

-De quoi parlez-vous donc, Kurotsuchi-San? Demanda de sa voix douce Ukitake tout en essayant de ranimer le capitaine Kyoraku, qui était déjà finement bourré.

-CES MOUCHERONS ONT OSES APPORTER DE LA TECHNOLOGIE AU SEIREITEI! ALORS QUE SON USAGE EST EXCLUSIVEMENT RESERVE AU BUREAU...Tiens, quel est donc cette chose? Demanda le fou furieux en remarquant la TV.

-C'est une télévision, Kurotsuchi-San. Répondit calmement Ulquiorra.

-Tiens donc! Quel étrange objet! Puis-je le disséquer?

-NON! S'exclamèrent en chœur Rangiku, Tear, Lauriane, Alexia et Ichigo. Mais vous pouvez rester avec nous pour la regarder... Sans y toucher!» Ajouta la lieutenant de la 10eme division d'une voix douce, pour ne pas froisser le capitaine de la 12eme division, et ainsi éviter de lui donner l'envie de nous disséquer nous.

Il s'installa donc sur un des quatre fauteuils de la pièce et observa très attentivement l'écran. Suite aux cris de Mayuri, Unohana-San arriva, et se joignit à nous, car la série semblait "médicalement intéressante". Puis, à peu près tout le Gotei 13 vint squatter : d'abord, ce fut Kuchiki-Sama qui tenta de s'incruster, mais il se fit refouler en beauté par Grimmjow et Ichigo qui décrétèrent qu'un seul iceberg leur suffisait amplement; après, ce fut Yachiru, à qui les filles offrirent une petite télé toute rose, avec les chaînes enfants terriennes, qu'elle alla regarder dans la pièce voisine. Le capitaine Hitsugaya était venu lui aussi, en premier lieu pour récupérer sa fille et lieutenant, mais il resta pour nous "surveiller" (bon, au final, il fut dans le même état que le capitaine Kyoraku hein...), talonné par Ikkaku, Yumichika, Soi Fon, Komamura, ainsi que leur lieutenants, sans oublier ceux d'Alexia, Lauriane et Ichigo. Zaraki Kenpachi fit soudain irruption dans la pièce alors qu'on était tous à moitié bourrés.

«-Je cherche Yachiru, vous l'aurez pas vue par hasard?

-Si, elle est juste là. Répondit Hallibel qui était sans doutes la plus sobre d'entre nous tous en désignant la pièce voisine.

-Ken-Chaaaaaaaaaan! Reste avec nous!» cria joyeusement le petit ouragan aux cheveux roses bonbons.

L'imposant capitaine aux clochettes (très viriles, si si!) se joignit donc à nous, et il se lança dans un concours de beuverie avec ma petite amie et son 3eme siège... Bref, à a fin, on était tous beurrés, gavés de nourriture de toutes sortes, et certains se mettaient vraiment à déraper (genre Ukitake qui tenter de commencer un strip-tease, interrompu de justesse par son lieutenant.)

POV Normal :

Le lendemain matin, une réunion de capitaines avait lieu. Quand le capitaine-commandant arriva à la première division, où était censée se dérouler la réunion, il ne vit que le capitaine Kuchiki.

«Allez voir où sont tous les capitaines» ordonna le vieux capitaine. Le brun s'exécuta, et se rendit à la 2eme division en shunpo : pas l'ombre d'un capitaine, ni même d'un lieutenant. Surpris, il poursuivit tout de même son chemin vers les locaux de la 3eme division, où il découvrit tous les hauts gradés du Gotei 13 finement bourrés et ronflant joyeusement.

«Quand Yamamoto-Sama va savoir ça...» songea le noble en faisant un shunpo vers la 1ere division.

* * *

**Et voila, le chapitre 18 est terminé... En principe, vous aurez bientôt le prologue de ma prochaine histoire "Tu ne m'as pas appris à t'aimer", je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en penserez =) Voila, et bisous à tous ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous, c'est encore et toujours moi ^^ Me voici avec ce chapitre 19. Par contre, il est plutôt court, mais à ce moment là, je souffrais d'un cruel manque d'inspiration ... Bon,en espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même ^^" Et voici à présent les habituelles réponses aux reviews :**

Mayuu : Merci ^^ Hummm, l'Oasis,je suis pas fan... Bon,par contre, si c'était de l'Orangina Rouge que tu me proposais, là, je dirais pas non hein xD En effet, le Docteur House est vachement beau *o*

Freak : Merci ^^" euuuh... oups? *se décache de derrière Hallibel et dégaine le Zanpakuto de Lauriane* viens, j't'attends =p

ARnoFool : Merci beaucoup =) Et en effet, ils vont se faire engueuler par Yamamoto, mais je n'en dit pas plus, le reste est dans ce chapitre ;)

zebest2b :Merci ^^

**Voila, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre XIX :

Soul Society :

Quand Yamamoto apprit que la quasi-totalité des capitaines, des lieutenant, et même certains sièges du Gotei 13 avait passé la nuit à faire la fête, discuter, manger, et se bourrer allègrement la gueule, le tout en regardant la télé et en jouant aux jeux vidéos (et sans lui en plus!), il eu plusieurs réactions successives : d'abord surpris, puis nostalgique en repensant à sa jeunesse et aux fêtes qui allaient avec, puis en colère qu'ils aient fait une telle sauterie quand il avait le dos tourné et qu'ils avaient séchés la réunion de capitaines. Il décida d'aller chercher les fêtards lui-même à la troisième division, et il avait déjà réfléchi et décidé de leur sanction : elle n'avait l'air de rien comme ça, mais cette punition était redoutable... Le capitaine-commandant éclata d'un rire qui aurait effrayés les fêtards pour les cent ans à venir, si ils l'avaient entendu. Mais fort heureusement pour eux, ils étaient tous endormis à ce moment là, ce qui leur permis d'éviter de développer une phobie à toute forme de rire et d'en faire des cauchemars. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le loisir de dormir plus longtemps, car Yamamoto arriva en trombe dans la pièce où tous ronflaient joyeusement et cuvaient l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité tout au long de la nuit. L'arrivée inopinée du capitaine de la première division tira immédiatement Alexia de son sommeil, qui, compte tenu de sa gueule de bois phénoménale, aurait préféré dormir encore un peu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui venait leur rendre visite.

«-Euuuuuh, les gars? Lança t-elle, hésitante.

-Mmmmmmh, mouais? Lui répondirent quelques voix en écho, dont celles de Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Kyoraku.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème...» conclut-elle en constatant que Yamamoto, fulminant, était fin prêt à dégainer Ryujin Jaka pour les punir un bon coup...

«-J'espère que vous avez honte de votre comportement... fit le capitaine-commandant.

-Oui Yamamoto-Sama! Répondirent en chœur les fêtards de la veille.

-Vous avez conscience que ce que vous avez fait est inamissible...?

-Oui Yamamoto-Sama!

-Ne pas m'inviter à une petite fête entre hauts gradés! S'exclama la vieille montagne, indignée. Que cela ne se reproduise plus!

-Oui Yamamoto-Sama!

-Pour votre punition, vous devrez...

-Nous devrons, Yamamoto-Sama...?

-Vous devrez...

-Nous devrons, Yamamoto-Sama?

-Vous devrez m'inviter à toutes les prochaines fêtes que vous ferez...

-C'est tout? Lança Ichigo, soulagé.

-Vous devrez m'inviter à toutes vos fêtes ET... reprit le vieux.

-Et...? répéta le groupe, en une synchronisation parfaite, à croire qu'ils avaient répété pendant des mois.

-Et nettoyer les toilettes de vos divisions respectives. Exécution!»

Dans l'assistance, les nouveaux venus au Gotei 13 poussèrent un discret soupir de soulagement, car ils s'étaient attendus à une punition bien pire, tandis que les anciens frémirent : le vieux Yamamoto n'aurait pas pu trouver pire punition... Byakuya quant à lui, assistait à la scène infiniment satisfait : lui était dispensé de devoir accomplir cette pénible tâche, n'ayant pas été accepté parmi les fêtards. Il sortit de la salle, l'air neutre, comme à son habitude, mais n'en pensant pas moins, un petit sourire triomphant naissant sur son visage quand il vit les mines déconfites des autres.

Monde réel :

«-'Tain, Szayel, t'es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit? C'est mort ici, y a rien, ni personne!

-J'en suis certain Nnoichou! Ma nouvelle machine à tête chercheuse de reiatsu est infaillible!

-Nn... Nnoichou?! S'offusqua la grande asperge aux cheveux noirs. Et comment ça une machine suiveuse de reiatsu? Comment ça marche? Et pourquoi je devrais avoir confiance dans les inventions d'un cinglé qui m'appelle Nnoichou?

-Et bien en fait... commença l'arrancar aux cheveux roses. Oh, et puis laisse tomber, tu ne comprendrais rien à la science.... Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir est que cette machine suis les traces du reiatsu de la cible -en l'occurrence Ulquiorra ou Grimmjow.

-Une fois qu'on les aura trouvé, on pourra les bastonner?

-Je suppose, une fois que nous les aurons livrés à Aizen-Sama...

-Cool!» Conclut le quinta espada, ravi à la perspective d'avoir un combat,un vrai. Car il était vrai qu'il était particulièrement ennuyé de pas avoir voir d'adversaires dignes de ce nom à Las Noches : à un tel point qu'il s'était mis au tricot! Cela ne pouvait plus durer!

Le grand brun avancé, le cerveau plein d'idées pour son futur combat contre les déserteurs de l'espada, il était perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il ne vit pas que Szayel s'était arrêté brusquement et le heurta de plein fouet. Entre Tousen et Nnoitora, l'octavo commençait à en avoir légèrement assez que tout le monde lui rentre dedans : il savait qu'il était irrésistible, mais tout de même!

«-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? Hurla le rose, visiblement très mécontent.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Ma machine! Elle ne détecte plus leurs reiatsus!

-Tssssk, elle est déjà cassée?

-Mais non, espèce de rustre sauvage macho sans cervelle! Tu vois bien qu'elle détecte encore nos reiatsus à nous! Cria Szayel en collant sa machine, qui avait la taille d'un téléphone portable, sous le nez de Nnoitora.

-Ah ouais... constata t-il, puis une lueur d'intelligence traversa son cerveau : on dirait qu'à partir de là, plus aucun reiatsu n'est capté...

-En effet... Je vais augmenter la portée de ma machine, voir si je ne retrouve pas la trace des autres rustres, peut être grâce à une faille dans le dysfonctionnement spirituel de cet endroit... marmonna le scientifique, avant d'ajouter devant l'air déconfit de l'autre : laisse tomber, sois beau et tais-toi...» (C'est vrai que je trouve Nnoitora plus beau la bouche fermée, m'enfin bon...).

Il trifouilla quelques boutons tout en marmonnant de thermes incompréhensibles pour le pauvre quinta, et poussa un cri a percer les tympans de la plus groupiesque de toutes les groupies de Tokio Hotel et autres Jonas Brothers en retrouvant la trace du reiatsu des deux zigotos qu'ils étaient censés retrouver, deux kilomètres plus loin. Un petit coup de sonido, et ils furent immédiatement transposés là où reprenait le cheminement du reiatsu. Ils sondèrent les alentours grâce à la machine et constatèrent par un sombre moyen totalement inconnu de l'auteure, mais qui devait le caser quelque part, que les deux déserteurs étaient actuellement à la Soul Society. Ils ouvrirent un gargantua et s'y engouffrèrent, direction la Soul Society, et plus précisément le Seireitei. En deux ou trois sonidos, ils arrivèrent là où ils avaient capté le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra, ainsi qu'un autre, très puissant, mais inconnu des deux arrancars. Ils entrèrent, et tombèrent nez à nez avec … Ulquiorra, qui avait séché son poste de nettoyeur de toilettes de la sixième division pour aller rejoindre sa petite amie, Lauriane, à qui il était en train de rouler un magnifique patin quand ses deux ex-collègues firent irruption dans la pièce...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 19, désolée si il est court, je vous promets de me rattraper pour la suite ^^**

**Et je précise que je ne publierais rien la semaine prochaine, dans la mesure où je suis en voyage scolaire ^^ Voila, donc, bonne semaine à tous ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir bonsoir tout le monde ^^ Comment allez vous? Pour ma part ça va bien, je suis en vacances =D Bon, stop raconter ma vie, voici la suite du chapitre 19 qui se finissait sur une note très hot, et pleine de suspens xD Allez, hop, la minute réponse aux reviews : **

Freak : Oui, assez xD Pauvre Ulqui quand même x) Merci ^^ Ah ah, tu veux jouer à ça? *Hollowmorphose* BANKAI!

Mayuu : Et oui, il faut bien qu'il casse un peu son image de bôôôô glaçon x) Ouais, enfin, il m'inquiète un peu Nnoichou quand il sourit quand même xD

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^ (Et pour tous ceux que ça intéresse : mon voyage scolaire s'est super bien passé 8D)**

* * *

Chapitre XX :

«-...Qu...Qu... Que...? bégaya Nnoitora, rouge de honte, bien que ce ne soit pas à lui d'être gêné, mais plutôt aux deux voyous qui s'embrassent n'importe où (et même qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire autre chose, mais ça, faut pas le dire devant la caméra...)

-Bah quoi Nnoichou, t'as jamais vu une scène pré-lemon? Demanda Szayel. Moi j'en vois tout le temps avec Aizen-Sama et Ichimaru-San! Allons Nnoichou, rougis pas comme ça! Me dit pas que t'es encore puceau quand même!

-... Répondit le quinta, se tortillant de gêne.

-Nooooon, c'est pas vrai?! Je croyais que tu couchais avec Tesla moi!

-Hey, ça va pas la tête?! Finit par beugler l'asperge, toujours aussi rouge.

-Euuuuh, dites, on vous dérange pas j'espère? Lança Ulquiorra, sarcastique.

-Non, parce que sinon vous nous le dites hein! Renchérit Lauriane sur le même ton.

-Ulquiorra? Depuis quand tu réponds sarcastiquement aux gens toi? Demanda Szayel, surpris. Ça doit être à cause de cette rouquine... Très beaux cheveux au passage! Mais il y a plus grave : est-ce que tu rends compte que Nnoitora est encore puceau?

-Non, sérieux? Haaaan, j'ose pas y croire! Vu la réputation de nympho qu'il se traine! Renchérit Ulquiorra.

-Comment ça? Demanda Lauriane, curieuse.

-Dans Las Noches, expliqua Szayel, le bruit court que Nnoichou, ici présent, aurait couché avec Tesla, Nell, Illiford, Grimmjow, Ggio, Tousen, Ichimaru... Mais visiblement, c'est pas vrai! Il est puceau!

-Ça m'étonne pas vu sa gueule... marmonna la rouquine en jetant un regard suffisant vers le pauvre Nnoitora qui se tortillait de gêne qu'on ai ainsi mis à jour le fait qu'il était encore puceau.

-T'as pas vu la tienne! Répliqua tout de même le quinta.

-Qu'est ce que t'as? Tu veux te battre?

-Quand tu veux!

-Euuuuh,Lauriane, on était pas censés faire ça...

-Ah bon, vous étiez censés faire quoi? Baiser dans les toilettes? Demanda Szayel, intéressé.

-Mon chou, soit gentil et laisse moi faire. Répondit la capitaine de la troisième division à son petit ami avec un sourire. Ce sera finit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

-N'y comptes pas trop, morveuse!»

Et c'est ainsi que Lauriane et Nnoitora s'engagèrent dans une lutte acharnée, qui s'acheva une minute plus tard, avec une victoire écrasante, pendant qu'Ulquiorra et Szayel prenaient le thé tout en se racontant les derniers ragots qui couraient à la Soul Society et au Hueco Mundo. Lorsque Lauriane revint en traînant Nnoitora par les cheveux, l'octavo se souvint soudainement de la mission qui lui a été confiée par son maître, Aizen-Sama (enfin,plus par Tousen, vu qu'à ce moment là, Aizen faisait des choses pas très catholiques avec Gin sous le regard acéré de l'octavo.).

«-Ah merde, c'est vrai qu'on doit vous récupérer, le barbare et toi, et vous ramener à Las Noches.

-Grimmjow et moi? Aizen s'est enfin rendu compte qu'on revenait pas?

-Oui,il a mis son temps, mais il s'en est aperçut... Je crois que c'est à cause de son aventure avec Gin, ça lui occupe l'esprit, mais un peu trop...

-Bon, et tu vas faire quoi?

-Bah, vous récupérer tous les deux et rentrer au Hueco Mundo en faisant un petit détour par cet étrange village qui bloque le reiatsu pardi!

-Non! Hors de question! Beugla le quinta. On partira pas tant que j'aurais pas réussi à vaincre cette meuf! Ajouta t-il en pointant la capitaine du doigt.

-Bah mon pauvre, tu va attendre longtemps... répliqua Ulquiorra. J'ai jamais réussi à la battre, Grimmjow non plus, sans oublier Alexia, Ichigo, Renji, Matsumoto et Hallibel non plus... Aucun d'entre nous n'y est jamais arrivé.

-Alexia? Demanda le rose.

-Renji? Renchérit le brun.

-Matsumoto? Reprit l'octavo.

-Hallibel? Poursuivit le quinta.

-Ce sont des amis, membres eux aussi du Gotei 13. D'ailleurs, je crois sentir leurs reiatsus qui s'approchent...»

En effet, la seconde d'après, tout ce beau monde déboulait dans la pièce, Grimmjow et Alexia complètement décoiffés, Ichigo et Renji blessés à cause d'un énième combat entre eux, et Hallibel et Matsumoto fraîches comme des roses, et bien heureuses d'échapper provisoirement à l'horrible corvée consistant à nettoyer les toilettes.

«-Et pourquoi vous êtes complètement décoiffés vous deux? Demanda Lauriane à Alexia et Grimmjow, un sourcil haussé et un petit sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Euuuh,bah... bégaya la brune, mortellement mal à l'aise.

-Je pense que ça se devine facilement non? Répondit le bleu, mortellement à l'aise, rien à voir avec sa petite amie.

-Nooooon, alors vous aussi vous avez couché ensemble? Interrogea Szayel, prodigieusement intéressé.

-Bah ouais, je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel à ça...

-Non, mais parce que tu vois, Nnoitora lui...

-SZAYEL!

-Il est toujours puceau! Acheva Ulquiorra.

-Noooooooon? Se moqua ostensiblement le schtroumpf nerveux, mort de rire.

-Siiiiiiiiii!

-Nous aussi on a déjà couché ensemble hein... dirent Matsumoto et Ichigo.

-Ouais, nous aussi. Continuèrent Hallibel et Renji.

-Je me suis servi de mes cobayes à d'autres fins que scientifiques, donc... poursuivit Szayel. Suite à cette déclaration, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le quinta...

-Bon ben, visiblement, c'est Nnoitora le plus "pur,chaste et innocent" d'entre nous hein... conclut Grimmjow.

-Qui l'eût cru?» Finit par lâcher Ulquiorra.

S'ensuivit un long débat sur "purs, chastes et innocents, ou presque" (en gros...), puis, soudainement, les shinigamis et les deux ex-arrancars se souvinrent qu'ils avaient une mission -ou plutôt une punition de la pire espèce- confiée par Yamamoto-Sama... En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, Lauriane ligota les deux arrancars toujours au service d'Aizen, les enferma à clé dans une pièce de chez elle, et tout ce beau monde s'empressa de retourner à leur nettoyage de toilettes avant de se prendre une dérouillée de derrière les fagots de la part de cette chère vieille montagne... Une fois leur dur labeur achevé, la petite bande retourna chez la petite rouquine, récupérèrent les arrancars et les menèrent à la première division. Lauriane mourrait d'envie de traîner Nnoitora durant tout le chemin, mais il fut décidé à la quasi-unanimité qu'ils allaient gentiment guider les deux espadas, comme des gens civilisés... Lauriane ronchonna beaucoup, alors elle passa ses nerfs sur Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Renji et Ichigo en leur tapant derrière le genou durant tout le trajet pour les déséquilibrer. Et elle rit aux éclats quand Nnoitora se retrouva la face contre le macadam, suite à un de ses coups. Son rire ne dura pas longtemps, car la seconde d'après, le brun se jeta sur elle avec violence pour entamer un combat, entraînant Szayel dans la foulée, qui était toujours attaché à l'espada-asperge. Grimmjow pariait contre Renji sur le vainqueur, Matsumoto encourageait ostensiblement Lauriane, Hallibel s'en foutait, Ichigo était concentré sur sa chérie et personne d'autre et Alexia marmonnait un truc du genre «Ah, les enfants! C'est tellement mignon à cet âge là, faudrait pas que ça grandisse!»

Finalement, après que Lauriane aie encore une fois battu le quinta à plates coutures, la troupe arriva à destination. Ils demandèrent à voir le capitaine-commandant, et l'officier en poste à ce moment là, se sentit légèrement -mais vraiment, trèèèèès légèrement- oppressé par le reiatsu assez phénoménal des arrancars, des capitaines, de tout le monde en fait. Il faillit faire un malaise, et Ichigo dut intervenir pour empêcher Szayel d'examiner le pauvre malheureux, et il demanda à ce qu'on envoie l'officier à la quatrième division d'urgence. Bref, après ce petit incident sans grande importance (han, c'est méchant pour le pauvre officier!), ils furent reçus par le vieux Yamamoto. Celui-ci fut assez surpris de voir deux de ses capitaines (à savoir Alexia et Lauriane) crier à qui-mieux-mieux avec un espada brun au service d'Aizen, ainsi qu'un autre espada aux cheveux roses se plaindre du "phénoménal retard scientifique et technologique de la Soul Society", et tous les autres de faire comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal, qu'ils vivaient ça tous les matins au petit-dèj (enfin, entre deux cuites...). Le capitaine-commandant envoya un papillon de l'enfer à tous les capitaines et vices-capitaines qui n'étaient pas encore présents, et ceux-ci arrivèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Aaaaaah,qu'est ce qu'ils étaient efficaces quand ils se bourraient pas la gueule! Bref, une réunion entre hauts gradés -et accessoirement, avec une partie de l'espada- eut lieu au sommet. Une réunion, où, entre autres, Szayel et Mayuri, en deux scientifiques complètement dérangés du bulbe, se trouvèrent des affinités, où il fallut empêcher au moins une bonne demi-douzaine de fois qu'une bagarre n'éclate entre Nnoitora, Lauriane et Alexia, cette dernière étant prodigieusement énervée par le quinta, où Ichigo, Renji et Grimmjow manquèrent de s'endormir, et où Matsumoto était intenable... Bref, c'était la grosse anarchie quoi...

Cette réunion se conclut par le fait que le chewing-gum et l'asperge resteraient à la Soul Society, non seulement en tant que prisonniers, mais aussi de leur plein gré : apparemment, la vie au Hueco Mundo était devenue particulièrement... invivable depuis que Gin et Aizen jouait au papa et à la maman (et plus que de raison, vu que Gin se prenait vraiment pour leur mère, à les appeler "mes poussins", "mes bichons"... Ce type leur faisait encore plus flipper qu'avant!)...

«La vie ici n'a pas finie d'être mouvementée...» songea Byakuya en repensant avec nostalgie à quel point sa vie était relativement calme avant que tous ces zouaves n'arrivent au Seireitei...

* * *

**Et voila pour ce chapitre 20 ^^ A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec nos grands fous préférés!**

**Nnoitora : Je proteste!**

**Auteure : Que t'arrive t-il Nnoichou?**

**N : De une : c'est quoi ce surnom débile? Et de deux : pourquoi c'est moi la victime dans ce chapitre?**

**A : De une : rooooh, il est très bien ce surnom, et arrête de râler sinon je t'en dégote un encore pire! Et de deux : parce qu'il me fallait quelqu'un à martyriser, et manque de pot, c'est tombé sur toi 8D**

**N : De une : gloups! Et de deux : mais je vais pas être victimisé tout le temps, hein?**

**A : De une : Ah ah! Et de deux : meuh non, rassure toi, y a pleins d'autres persos à martyriser! *sourire sadique***

**N : De une : bouhouuu T-T ! Et de deux : Gloups, tu me fais penser à Ichimaru là!**

**Renji, Ichigo, Szayel, Ulqui, Grimmjow & Co : Vous avez pas bientôt fini vous deux?!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Boooonjouuuur! Me revoici après ne pas avoir publié sur cette fic depuis quelques temps déjà ^^" Alors déjà, je tenais à vous dire que vous aviez vraiment énormément de chances sur ce chapitre. Je m'explique : après avoir achevé péniblement mon chapitre 20, je me suis dit que j'écrirais encore 2-3 chapitres avant d'arrêter cette fic. Mais que ceux qui aiment mon humour spécial se rassurent immédiatement : suite à une idée de ma meilleure amie, que nous avons murement réfléchie toutes les deux, analysée de tous les côtés, découpée en plusieurs chapitres, nous en sommes arrivées à la conclusion qu'avec tout ça, je pourrais facilement écrire une vingtaine de chapitres supplémentaires. Plus une autre idée, de ma part, qui pourrait bien me faire partir pour encore une dizaine de chapitres. Donc, en tout, ça vous fait à peu près 30 chapitres de rab'! Alors, z'êtes heureux? ;)**

**Alors, après cette petite note de joie, voici les réponses aux reviews, avant d'attaquer une nouvelle un peu moins sympathique juste après :**

Mayuu : Merci, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusée en Italie ^^

Freak : Et oui, à chacun son tour de se faire martyriser xD Qu'est ce que va faire Aizen? Jouer à la belotte avec Gin bien sûr! (bon, ok, je mérite une baffe pour cette blague miteuse xD) *voit Freak qui commence à incanter pour son sort de hado* Santen Kesshun, je repousse! (Oui, j'ai piqué ces barettes à Inoue, je me disais bien qu'elle me serviraient à un moment donné!) *relance l'attaque*

**Bon, alors, la nouvelle moins sympathique, c'est que... En fait, je reprends les cours demain (et oui, Zone B : vacances plus tôt, mais reprise plus tôt!), et 2 semaines après, j'embraye sur un nouvel examen blanc, plus 2 oraux à passer, plus toute une montagne de travaux divers et variés, mais surtout des exposés, des diaporamas, et autres... Donc, comme en Janvier, je mets toutes mes fics en pause, le temps de travailler à fond, passer mon examen et mes oraux avec succès et venir à bout de la montagne de devoirs que j'ai, le tout en écrivotant quelques lignes dans mes chapitres quand j'en ai le temps et surtout le courage. **

**Voila, bonne lecture à tous ^^"**

* * *

Chapitre XXI :

Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis que Szayel et Nnoitora étaient arrivés à la Soul Society. D'ailleurs, les deux espadas avaient été, comme leurs deux collègues avant eux, intégrés dans une division du Gotei 13 : Szayel était affecté à la douzième, et Nnoitora à la onzième. Comme c'est surprenant! (Comment ça ou pas?). Le mois de décembre était passé depuis belle lurette, cependant, Aizen n'avait toujours pas lancé son attaque, ce qui surprenait quelque peu, nos joyeux lurons de la Soul Society qui s'attendaient à une grosse bataille avec un gros bain de sang. Mais ils ne se plaignaient en aucun cas de ce répit accordé, et ils se plurent à l'imaginer comme étant causé par le désarroi d'Aizen face à la perte de 4 de ses précieux espadas.

Cependant, cela ne résolvait pas les plus gros soucis de Yamamoto : à savoir, la bande de fous dangereux composée de Lauriane Lions, la jeune capitaine de la 3eme division, efficace, gentille et dynamique... Voire même un peu trop, et impulsive aussi, à un point tel que le capitaine-commandant se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas mise à la 11eme. Il y avait aussi Alexia Boité, la capitaine de la 5eme division, une jeune fille calme et intelligente, mais qui avait tendance à aimer lancer des piques bien senties aux gens, ce qui dégénérait bien trop souvent en bagarre. Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant de la 10eme division, une jeune fille pleine d'entrain, d'énergie, et avec un fort penchant pour le saké, ce qui donnait lieu à des beuveries incroyables avec Shunsui Kyoraku, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et bien d'autres. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, 4eme siège de la 11eme division, faisait lui aussi partie de cette bande qui causait tant de soucis au pauvre Yamamoto. Sans oublier Ichigo Kurosaki, capitaine de la 9eve division, Tear Hallibel, lieutenant de la 13eme, Renji Abarai, lieutenant de la 6eme, Ulquiorra Schiffer, troisième siège de la même division, Szayel Aporro Grantz, 3eme siège de la 12eme, et Nnoitora Jirga, 6eme siège de la 11eme. Tous, ils étaient intenables, et ils étaient une épine douloureuse dans le vieux pied du capitaine de la 1ere division.

Du fait du nombre assez impressionnant des dégâts causés par cette troupe d'imbé... de jeunes pleins de fougue, ils durent passer énormément de temps à récurer les toilettes du Gotei 13, qui, par une obscure technique étaient toujours plus sale que la fois précédente où ils les avaient nettoyées. Et honnêtement, ils commençaient à en avoir marre de passer leur temps à récurer les chiottes du Sereitei, ils aspiraient au repos, à la détente, à la farniente, aux vacances quoi.

Ce fut au sortir d'une réunion entre capitaines où Lauriane et Alexia discutaient calmement (pour une fois, les deux amies ayant tendance à se chamailler amicalement fort souvent) que Yamamoto prit la décision de leur accordé un break bien mérité :

«-Dis, la colo qu'on avait repéré quand on était encore sur Terre, elle commence quand? Demanda Lauriane.

-Dans un mois je crois, pourquoi? Répondit Alexia.

-Parce que je meurs envie de partir. Soupira la rousse. Je n'en peux plus de récurer tout le temps ces chiottes, je veux me reposer, lézarder au Soleil, sur notre Terre natale...

-Pas faux, moi aussi je meurs d'envie de partir en vacances... Ajouta Ichigo.

-Et si on en parlait à Yamamoto? Suggéra la brune. Il sera peut être d'accord hein, on sait jamais...

-Baka, c'est dans un mois! Comment tu veux qu'on trouve des places d'ici là?

-Hé hé, j'ai ma petite idée...» ricana Alexia avec un clin d'œil.

Les trois amis attendirent donc que tous les capitaines soient partis pour présenter leur requête au capitaine-commandant. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à devoir argumenter à ne plus en finir, la vieille montagne accepta du premier coup, ce qui surpris très fortement les trois capitaines (et ouais, parce qu'il faut pas oublier que ces trois zigotos sont capitaines quand même!). Yamamoto leur assura qu'il allait se débrouiller pour leur dégoter assez de place pour eux, et tous ceux qui voudraient partir, et sur ce, les trois amis quittèrent la pièce, tout heureux et tout excités à l'idée de partir en colonie. Et oui, on a beau avoir 14 ans grand minimum, être capitaine et respirer la puissance à plein nez, on peu quand même régresser à l'état d'un gamin de 8 ans tout excité de partir en vacances avec tous ses amis.

Ils allèrent chez Hallibel, pour rejoindre leurs amis qui n'avaient pas le droit d'assister aux réunions entre les 13 membres les plus puissants du Gotei 13. Là, ils prirent joyeusement le thé, accompagné de petits gâteaux qu'avait préparé Ulquiorra, qui s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine, plus particulièrement les pâtisseries. On pouvait voir, négligemment posé sur une chaise, la ma-gni-fi-que tablier rose à poids verts que Lauriane l'obligeait à porter lorsqu'il cuisinait, signe qu'il avait donc préparé ces biscuits chez Hallibel. Comment ça tout le monde s'en fout? Rooooh...

Bref, ils mangèrent donc leurs succulents biscuits, tout chauds sortis du four, préparés avec amour par Ulquiorra (vous êtes censés saliver d'envie là...). Lorsque Lauriane leur apprit qu'ils allaient tous partir en colo, avec ceux du Gotei 13 qui voudraient, les amis devinrent comme fous : ils hurlèrent, sautèrent partout (surtout les filles et Szayel...)... Et alors, ils commencèrent une "campagne de publicité", pour ramener le plus de gens possible.

Cela dura toute l'après midi. Au final, avaient répondu présents : Soi Fon, Komamura et Zaraki (en tant que mono), Unohana (en tant qu'infirmière), et en tant que vacanciers : Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji, Hallibel, Matsumoto, Lauriane, Alexia, Szayel, Nnoitora, Kira (au plus grand malheur d'Ulqui-chou, toujours jaloux du blond à la mèche de play boy!), Isane, Hinamori, Byakuya (oui, oui, vous avez bien lu... Faut dire, lui aussi il avait besoin de se reposer, surtout parce que 90% des frasques de la bande de fous lui retombaient dessus, sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi, ni comment.), Iba, Kyoraku, Nanao, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Mayuri, Nemu, Ukitake, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Yachiru, Rukia, Kiyone, Sentarô, Yoruichi, Urahara, Mashiro, Hiyori, Rose, Lisa, Shinji et Kensei (Lauriane et Ichigo leur avaient passé un coup de fil spirituel, ils ont immédiatement accepté!), ainsi qu'Inoue. Plus les vacanciers initiaux que les joyeux lurons ne connaissaient pas. Et bien, ça allait être joyeux!

Yamamoto dût avoir le même pressentiment, puisqu'il décida de rester à la Soul Society finalement : les plus turbulents du lot seraient partis, il pourrait enfin se détendre...

Le lendemain, les préparatifs commencèrent. Et avant d'envisager quoi que se soit d'autre, il fallait qu'ils aillent acheter leurs affaires dans le monde réel, c'était ob-li-ga-toi-re! (enfin, pas vraiment, mais bon, on va faire comme si c'était le cas...). Ils passèrent donc à travers le Dangai et arrivèrent chez Kisuke Urahara, où ils prirent possession de leurs gigai. Et en route vers les boutiques! Seulement, tous les futurs petits vacanciers étaient partis... Oui, tous! Et au vu du nombre qu'ils étaient, ils n'étaient pas discrets-discrets... M'enfin bon, ils vadrouillèrent tout de même dans les rues, à la recherche du maillot de bain parfait, d'une nouvelle tenue tendance... Seulement, à cause de leur grand nombre, ils ne pouvaient entrer tous dans un seul et même magasin... Des groupes furent donc formés:

«Alors, je vais annoncer la répartition des groupes, annonça Soi Fon qui était venue superviser un peu toute la "petite" troupe, avec Komamura et Unohana. Groupe 1 : Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Renji Abarai, Tear Hallibel, Rangiku Matsumoto, Lauriane Lions, Alexia Boité, Szayel Aporro Grantz, Nnoitora Jirga -bah tiens, j'm'y attendais à ce que ces fous soient ensembles, marmonna Soi Fon-, Byakuya Kuchiki, et Rukia Kuchiki, vous irez avec Komamura-San. Groupe 2 : Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Kotsubaki Sentarô, Jushiro Ukitake, Momo Hinamori, Kira Izuru, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyoraku, Nanao Ise, Orihime Inoue, Iba Tetsuzaemon, et Shuuhei Hisagi, vous irez avec Unohana-San. Et enfin, groupe 3 : Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Yachiru Kusajishi, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, Roujuurou Ootoribashi (dit Rose), Lisa Yadomaru, Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara, Shinji Hirako, et Kensei Muguruma, vous irez avec moi. On se retrouve ici à 16 heures, il est 10 heures, vous avez donc toute la journée pour faire ce que bon vous semble. Et pour le déjeuner, vous vous débrouillez, vous êtes grands après tout.»

Et c'est ainsi que les trois groupes se dispersèrent dans la ville. Tout d'abord, suivons le groupe 1, qui s'était dirigé automatiquement vers les boutiques de mode (est-il nécessaire de rappeler que ce groupe était constitué de 50% de filles?). Dès l'instant où ils posèrent un orteil dans le magasin, les yeux des filles s'illuminèrent d'étoiles, et elles durent battre un ou deux records olympiques en se ruant vers les rayons, repérer des vêtements avant que quiconque ne les approche.

«-Bon,ben, on fait quoi nous maintenant? Demanda Grimmjow, complètement perdu dans cette boutique de vêtements féminins.

-On les rejoints et on acquiesce bien gentiment à chaque questions qu'elles nous posent? Proposa Ichigo.

-Euuuh, ouais, allez, va pour cette solution...» conclut Renji, pas très à l'aise non plus.

Les garçons rejoignirent donc leurs petites amies, et là, enfer et damnation : ces dernières manquèrent de les mordre si jamais ils s'approchaient d'un peu trop près des vêtements qu'elles regardaient. Puis, en reconnaissant leurs amoureux, elles se calmèrent un peu. Mais un peu seulement.

De son côté, Rukia désespérait de ne pas trouver de vêtements à l'effigie de Chappy, son idole, son lapin fétiche. Elle soupira en reposant sur son rayon le T-shirt qu'elle était en train de regarder, quand Byakuya attira son attention, et lui montra un rayon tout entier avec des animaux divers et variés sur T-shirts, robes, pantalons, jupes, sacs, chaussures : chats, chiens, poissons, tortues... "Il doit certainement avoir un Chappy dans le lot!" se dit Rukia, retrouvant espoir et en se jetant littéralement sur les différents vêtements et accessoires qui se présentaient à elle. Elle fouilla fiévreusement parmi les cintres, et enfin, elle trouva son bonheur : toute une gamme de T-shirt et de petits chemisiers à manches courtes, quelques pantalons, trois robes, une jupe, et un sac, le tout décoré d'un gros lapin jaune, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Chappy.

«-Dis-moi, Nnoi-chou? Demanda Szayel.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Rugit l'ex-quinta.

-Comment tu me trouves? Fit le rose en tournant sur lui même, vêtu de... de lingerie très fine, rose et noir en dentelle, et de talons aiguilles, noirs.

-Ggggggg... s'étouffa (ou bava, on sait pas trop en fait...) le brun à la vue de l'arrancar qui se tenait devant lui. T'es fou ou quoi?! Enlève moi ça immédiatement!» Ordonna-t-il, alors qu'il prenait peu à peu une charmante teinte écrevisse. L'ex-octava retourna dans la cabine d'essayage, hilare.

«Dis, Renji, ça me va comment? Interrogea Matsumoto en sortant d'une cabine d'essayage, vêtue d'une jolie robe violette et blanche.

-Très bien ma chérie.

-Et ça? Demanda-t-elle, habillée cette fois-ci d'un jean taille basse et d'un petit top.

-Très bien ma chérie.

-Et ça? Finit-elle par demander, vêtue d'un sac à patates.

-Très bien ma...» commença Renji avant de se prendre une jolie baffe de la part de sa petite amie qui en avait marre qu'il répète inlassablement la même chose, même quand ce n'était pas vrai.

Bien, laissons ici les péripéties du groupe 1, et intéressons-nous au groupe 2, qui s'était dirigé vers un magasin de maillots de bains, et accessoires de plages, dont la majeure partie de la boutique était hors du bâtiment, où se trouvait seulement la caisse.

«-Kiyone, qu'est ce que tu fais encore? S'inquiéta Isane en voyant que sa sœur courait un peu partout.

-Laisse la Isane, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Sourit Unohana en posant une main douce mais ferme sur l'épaule de son lieutenant.

-Mais...

-CAPITAIIIINE! Cria la sœur du lieutenant de la 4eme division. Regardez tous les maillots que je vous ai trouvé!

-CAPITAIIIINE! Renchérit le second 3eme siège de la 13eme. Regardez plutôt ceux que je vous ai choisis!

-Non, regardez plutôt les miens, ceux choisis par cet idiot de Sentarô sont horribles! Protesta Kiyone en lançant un regard meurtrier à son collègue.

-Parle pour toi, petite guenon sans goût!

-Hey, Ukitake, ça va, pas trop mal à la tête avec ces deux là? Demanda Kyoraku, légèrement moqueur.

-Un peu au début, mais on s'y fait. Soupira le capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs en fouinant dans un rayon, tandis que les deux 3eme sièges de sa division se disputaient toujours.

-Dis, tu cherches quoi dans ce rayon réservé au enfants? Interrogea le capitaine de la huitième, en fronçant les sourcils. Euuuuh, Ukitake?» Fit Kyoraku en constatant qu'il parlait dans le vide. Quand enfin, il retrouva la trace de son ami, il vit qu'il essayait désespérément de refiler des maillots tous plus "mignons" les uns que les autres, sous le regard surpris d'Hinamori qui se demandait pourquoi est-ce que Toshiro essayait de fuir le capitaine de la 13eme division qui le poursuivait avec un maillot de bain spider-man à la main.

«-Dis-moi Nanao-Chan... Tu veux bien m'acheter du saké? Supplia Kyoraku des larmes dans les yeux.

-Hors de question capitaine. Nous sommes dans le monde réel, il est impensable que vous... Hey, mais, capitaine?» Fit Nanao en constatant que son capitaine était partit tenter convaincre Inoue de lui acheter son saké. Furieuse, elle s'approcha de l'homme au chapeau, lui donna une bonne paire de claques, le tira par le col de sa chemise à fleurs, et le mis dans un coin du magasin, en le surveillant de très près.

Dans le groupe 3, et bien... Ils se battaient tous en fait : Yumichika et Ikkaku s'en prenait à Mayuri, qui avait osé critiquer la beauté et la coiffure respectives des 3eme et 5eme sièges, Yachiru et Nemu assistaient au combat en tant que simples spectatrices, Mashiro provoquait Kensei, ce dernier étant retenu par Rose pour éviter un malheureux homicide sur la personne de la vizarde aux cheveux verts, Lisa lisait tranquillement ses livres porno tout en commentant avec Urahara et Yoruichi le combat féroce qui se déroulait entre Hiyori et Shinji.

Bref, retournons voir le groupe 1... Une fois sortis du magasin de vêtements, les filles se mirent en tête d'aller chez le coiffeur. Ichigo eut un mauvais pressentiment, et ils durent se mettre à 6 pour le faire rentrer dans le bâtiment. Mais visiblement, les doutes du roux étaient fondés, dans la mesure où Rangiku, Lauriane, Tear et Alexia mourraient d'envie de le faire passer entre les mains du coiffeur pour lui tondre les cheveux. Heureusement pour le rouquin, elles renoncèrent bien vite à cette idée, et seuls Szayel, Lauriane et Alexia changèrent de coiffure : le 3eme siège de la 12eme fit accentuer le rose de ses cheveux et couper ses pointes qui commençaient à fourcher. Lauriane se fit faire un dégradé effilé qui gommait les quelques rondeurs de son visage, et une frange droite couvrit son front. Alexia, quant à elle, se fit couper les cheveux à la taille (ils lui arrivaient aux fesses avant... Oui, elle a les cheveux très longs...), et transforma sa frange en une mèche épaisse sur le côté qui lui barrait le front. Rangiku regrettait fortement que Kira ne soit pas dans leur groupe... Elle qui mourrait d'envie de lui couper sa mèche!

«-Bon, les garçons, vous vous ferez bien coiffer vous aussi? Suggéra Matsumoto d'une voix mielleuse.

-! fit Ichigo en commençant à détaler en prévision de ce que le lieutenant de la 10eme division prévoyait de faire à ses cheveux.

-Bon,alors, on peut éliminer Ichigo d'office... Soupira la rousse aux yeux gris. Et vous les mecs?

-Bon, Nnoitora, tu y vas. Décida Hallibel.

-Hein? Et pourquoi moi?

-Parce que, je supporte plus tes cheveux, ils sont trop longs pour un mec.

-N'importe quoi! Et puis, Renji, il a les cheveux plus longs que moi!

-Lui c'est différent... Et tu veux que Lauriane te force ou bien?» Menaça la blonde en sachant pertinemment que cela allait rendre le 6eme siège plus... docile...

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, et devant le sourire carnassier de Lauriane qui n'attendait que de lui foutre sa raclée, et celui de Grimmjow qui ne demandait rien d'autre qu'une bonne baston (et aussi le regard meurtrier d'Ulquiorra qui allait dépecer vivant quiconque oserais toucher à un cheveu de sa chérie), il capitula et se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers le coiffeur. Ils ressortirent de cet endroit une demie-heure après, Nnoitora ayant les cheveux nettement plus... courts : et une coupe en brosse pour Smiley-Man, une! Ce fut avec une désagréable sensation de froid au cou que l'ex-Quinta se promis de se venger d'Hallibel un jour. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il allait y arriver.

Mais en attendant, il était 16 heures, et ça signifiait retour au bercail...

* * *

**Et voici donc la fin du chapitre 21, et le début de mes révisions et semaines de travail acharné! Alors je vous dis à très bientôt les amis, mais pas avant 2-3 semaines minimum... En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus ^^ (et si vous ne savez pas quoi faire en attendant mon retour, relisez donc un chapitre par jour xD)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bien le bonjour à tous! Et oui, vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux, mais pourtant, c'est bien vrai : je suis de retour! (Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, on sait!). J'en ai enfin fini avec tous mes exams, oraux, devoirs, exposés et autres travaux divers et variés, donc, me revoici, avec un joli chapitre qui ne demandait qu'à être publié! J'ai l'impression qu'il est moins long que les autres, et j'en suis désolée...**

**Je tenais également à remercier les revieweuses qui ont prit ma défense face à la revieweuse nommée "Elle", ça me touche que vous aimiez autant mes histoires :)**

**Bon, et bien maintenant... Réponses aux reviews anonymes!**

Mayuu : Merci beaucoup ^^

Freak : Si, Soi-chan encadrait le troisième groupe, si mes souvenirs sont exacts ^^"_ *voici l'exemple type d'une auteure qui lambine tellement qu'elle ne se souvient même plus de ce qui s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents, et en plus, elle a la flemme de vérifier...* _Haaaan, non, Gin, t'as pas le droit T-T Lauriane! Viens m'aider à récupérer Gin x(

"Elle" : Bon, d'accord, mes fics ne te plaisent pas, certes. Mais en quoi? Serait-ce l'humour particulier de celle-ci qui te dérange? Le pairing d'une autre? Le style? J'ai dit que j'acceptais toutes les remarques, gentilles ou méchantes tant qu'elles étaient constructives, avec des arguments. Hélas, j'ai beau chercher, dans ta review, je ne lis que des critiques imprécises, sans aucun argument.

Okami : Merci de défendre mes lecteurs en tout cas :)

Irkiala : Merci beaucoup ^^ Et pour ta suggestion, je dois avouer que ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie de caser ces deux là ensemble, patience, ça viendra ^^

**Voilà, merci beaucoup à tous, et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre XXII :

Quelques semaines avaient passé, et à la veille du départ en colo de presque tout le Gotei 13, toujours aucun signe de vie d'Aizen. Ce qui arrangeait très fortement nos petits vacanciers, qui pouvaient partir tranquillement, sans une petite guerre juste avant pour leur pourrir leurs vacances. Tous les bagages de tout le beau monde qui était censé partir durant 3 semaines en colonie sur Terre étaient bouclés, l'excitation montait petit à petit dans les rangs, à un point tel que même la "petite" bande formée par Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji, Hallibel, Matsumoto, Lauriane, Alexia, Szayel et Nnoitora se tenait à carreau, veillant à ne pas faire de bêtises pour minimiser les risques de ne pas partir, suite à une punition du capitaine-commandant. Byakuya se demandait même si ils n'étaient pas tombés malade quand il constata qu'aucunes de leurs frasques ne lui étaient retombées dessus. Mais que le noble capitaine, au comportement d'une noble froideur, se rassure, ils n'étaient pas malades, et bientôt, dès qu'il serait partit avec eux, il pourrait à nouveau profiter de toutes les bêtises de nos amis. Comment ça, ça le rassure pas tant que ça? Et bah tant pis, au moins il sait à peu près ce qui l'attends, mouahahahahahahah *rire digne d'un méchant de film*

La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures au Sereitei, et les capitaines des 13 divisions, sauf le capitaine-commandant, en bonnes mamans qu'ils étaient (oui, tous, en tant que maman, même Komamura et Mayuri), allèrent border gentiment les membres de leur division qui partaient avec eux le lendemain. Enfin, border gentiment... Tout est relatif! A la troisième division par exemple : Lauriane ordonna à Kira de se coucher, et devant la maigre tentative de protestation ce de dernier, la jeune capitaine lança un regard lourd qui semblait signifier qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher fissa, si il ne voulait pas se faire taper toute la journée du lendemain à coups de Suzaku (Nda : Suzaku est le Zanpakuto de Lauriane pour rappel ^^) car il n'aurait pas assez dormi. Connaissant la puissance du Zanpakuto de son capitaine, le blond lieutenant s'empressa de lui obéir, et fila au lit sans demander son reste. Unohana, elle, figure maternelle en puissance, ordonna gentiment à Isane de se coucher. «Mais Unohana-Taicho, je n'ai pas sommeil, vraiment...» tenta de s'opposer la lieutenant de la 4eme division, ce à quoi son capitaine insista, avec ce sourire si inquiétant dont elle avait le secret. La pauvre Isane n'eut d'autre choix que de coopérer, et alla se mettre au lit. Alexia, elle, ordonna gentiment, mais fermement à Hinamori de se coucher en vitesse si elle voulait être en forme le lendemain, et la petite lieutenant obéit en vitesse, toute docile qu'elle était. A la 6eme division, Byakuya, d'un regard glacé, envoya tout le monde au lit. L'avantage quand on est un noble aussi glacial que Byakuya, avec un Zanpakuto puissant qui plus est, on se fait obéir sans même un mot, juste avec un seul regard, apportant vent glacé et tempête de neige sur quiconque croiserait ses yeux. A la 7eme division, le coucher se fit sobrement, sans histoires, pas très intéressant à raconter donc. En revanche, à la 8eme, se ne fut pas le lieutenant qui se fit envoyer au lit par son capitaine, mais bien Nanao qui récupérait son capitaine complètement saoul, et qui le hissa tant bien que mal dans son lit, avant d'aller elle-même se coucher. A la 9eme division, Hisagi ne reçut aucun ordre sur l'heure à laquelle se coucher, dans la mesure où son capitaine ronflait déjà joyeusement sur son bureau, des papiers étalés un peu partout. Chez Hitsugaya, et bien, le pauvre capitaine faillit arracher ses beaux cheveux blancs en voyant la résistance qu'opérait sa fille, son lieutenant, quant à l'horaire de coucher. Il finit par capituler, et alla lui même au lit, épuisé par sa fille. A la 11eme, c'était après un bon combat que tout le monde alla se coucher sans discuter, après avoir dissimulé une ou deux bouteilles de saké dans leur sac, pour le voyage, sait-on jamais. A la 12eme, Mayuri adressa quelques gentils petits mots à son lieutenant et à son 3eme siège pour les inciter à aller se coucher, à savoir : «Nemu,Grantz, puisque vous ne me servez strictement à rien ici, allez donc vous coucher, j'aurais deux personnes inutiles en moins dans les pattes!». Ah, quelle tendresse ce Mayuri, un véritable Bisounours, mais en plus moche quand même... Et à la 13eme, et bien... tout le monde dormait bien gentiment, sauf Kiyone et Sentarô qui se disputaient pour savoir qui serait à côté du capitaine le lendemain dans le bus. La nuit étendait donc son noir manteau étoilé, et tout le monde dormait à poings fermés dans le Sereitei. Tout le monde? Non! Un groupe d'irréductibles gaulois résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur... Ah, la régie me signale que je me suis trompée d'histoire... Oups alors! Bref, tout le monde dormait, sauf tous les fêtards habituels, qui s'étaient échappés de leur lits sur la pointe des pieds pour aller à la 11eme division se faire une petite beuverie du tonnerre, à savoir : Lauriane, Alexia, Renji, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Grimmjow, Nnoitora et Szayel. L'absence de Kyoraku et de Ukitake s'expliquait par le fait que le premier était déjà trop éméché pour en rajouter une couche, et que le deuxième et bien... Le deuxième dormait profondément, grand bien lui fasse.

Ce fut après avoir festoyé pendant quelques heures que la troupe se décida finalement à aller se coucher, et pour de bon cette fois, car ils se devaient d'être en forme le lendemain, ne serait-ce que pour embêter leurs camarades dans le bus. Matsumoto songea avec délice à quel point elle pourrait enquiquiner gentiment le pauvre Kira. Au même moment, le lieutenant de la 3eme division fut parcourut par un long frisson glacé qui lui augurait rien de bon... Pauvre, pauvre petit Kira, mouahahahahahahah!

Bref, après une courte nuit pour les fêtards, une plus longue pour les gentils n'enfants qui avaient écouté leur capitaines et qui étaient donc bien reposés, tout frais et pimpants, tous les vacanciers en herbe se réunirent devant le Dangai qui menait directement à la nouvelle boutique d'Urahara, stationné dans le Sud de la France, afin d'étudier l'étrange village bloqueur de reiatsu d'où étaient originaires Alexia, Lauriane, Hallibel et Matsumoto. Ils y récupéreraient les gigais que l'ex-capitaine au bob du plus mauvais goût de la création leur avaient préparé, donc des gigais d'adolescents pour se fondre parmi la foule de vacanciers, ainsi que des gigais spécialement réservés pour Komamura et Mayuri, qu'ils puissent passer pour des gens à peu près normaux, sans coiffure bleue improbable et une face de clown psychopathe, ou un faciès d'animal. Et oui, Urahara avait pensé à tout. Tout ce beau monde arriva dans la petite boutique de l'ancien capitaine de la 12eme division, et en découvrant leur gigai respectifs, les actuels capitaines de la 7eme et de la 12eme division eurent le souffle coupé . Lauriane et ses amies, qui passaient devant la porte et avaient entr'aperçu la scène à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil avant de se précipiter dans la pièce, la bave aux lèvres : devant elles, juste derrière Urahara, deux magnifiques jeunes homme, grands, musclés mais minces, traits fins et réguliers, quoique visiblement contrariés, l'un était blond, l'autre brun, l'un avait les yeux bleus, l'autre verts. Le blond devait avoir la vingtaine, tandis que le brun devait avoir environ 14-15 ans. Lauriane, Alexia, Hallibel et Matsumoto bavèrent sans retenue devant ses deux hommes d'une beauté fatale, oubliant un instant leurs petits amis juste derrière elles, jaloux, et méfiants à l'égard des deux apollons sortis de nulle part. Des quatre filles, Matsumoto semblait être la plus...intéressée... Elle s'approcha du blond, et se présenta d'une façon trop séductrice pour être honnête, n'entendant pas le grognement d'effroi qui s'était échappé de la bouche de son petit ami aux cheveux rouges quand il comprit les intentions de sa belle.

«-Matsumoto-San, pensez à ce pauvre Abarai-Kun que vous mettez dans le désarroi le plus profond en agissant ainsi.» Conseilla le magnifique blond, d'une voix que l'interpelle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître comme étant celle du capitaine Komamura! Prise d'un horrible doute, elle tenta d'arracher quelque mots au brun, et la voix qui lui répondit la glaça d'effroi : ses doutes étaient fondés, le beau brun était bel et bien Mayuri Kurotsuchi!

Déçues, les filles sortirent de la pièce, à la plus grande joie de leurs amoureux qui étaient soulagés d'avoir deux rivaux en moins à éliminer définitivement... de la concurrence bien sûr, pas de bain de sang ni d'horribles meurtres ici voyons! (Oui, je sais, je manque cruellement de crédibilité...). Tous les huit, ils allèrent prévenir les autres, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne tombent eux aussi dans le panneau, et afin de donner un peu moins matière à ricaner à ce cher Urahara. Matsumoto fut tentée de ne rien révéler du tout à Kira, ne serait-ce que pour le voir complètement désorienté face à deux si beaux jeunes hommes, mais Lauriane l'en empêcha, disant avec un sourire carnassier évoquant Grimmjow dans ses plus grands jours, qu'il revenait à elle, et à elle seule de taquiner "un peu et gentiment" son lieutenant.

«-J'ai l'impression que Lions-Sama et Matsumoto-San me relèguent au poste de victime... Confia le blond lieutenant à Hisagi.

-Ah ouais? Pour une fois que c'est pas moi! Se réjouit Nnoitora qui avait entendu. Pour une fois que notre auteure en mousse de canard atteint de la grippe aviaire périmée tient ses promesses!

-Euh, Nnoitora, tu ferais bien de retirer ce que tu as dit à propos de l'auteure, sinon, elle pourrait décider de te replacer au rôle de victime, et de t'en faire baver encore plus qu'avant... Conseilla sagement Hisagi.

-En effet, prévint Lauriane, menaçante, qui avait surgit derrière l'ex-quinta espada, fais très attention, car je pourrais malencontreusement lui lâcher l'info. Et lui prêter mon Zanpakuto. Pour qu'elle s'en serve contre toi. En monde Bankai.» Ajouta la rousse, fielleuse.

La grande asperge au sourire digne d'une pub colgate, mais en plus flippante en perdit son sourire et déglutit très bruyamment avant d'ajouter un très fourbe : «J'ai rien dit, c'est pas moi, c'est Kira!», ce à quoi l'auteure décida d'intervenir, sous la forme imposante d'une immense lionne blanche, auréolée de lumière, telle une divinité (oui, parce que l'auteure est à peine mégalo, assez pour parler d'elle à la troisième personne), et lança à Nnoitora, d'une voix grave et caverneuse, d'un ton lourd, chargé de menace : «Ne me prends pas pour une buse Nnoitora!». La lionne dédaigna le Zanpakuto que lui tendait Lauriane, préférant courser l'ex-quinta. Elle le rattrapa, le bloqua fermement, et sortit de sa fourrure une plume. Une unique plume d'un blanc pur, une plume d'ange. Réclamant l'aide d'hommes assez forts pour retenir Nnoitora au sol, elle força plus qu'autre chose Renji, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Grimmjow à bloquer les jambes et les bras du brun aux cheveux longs, tandis qu'elle retirait les chaussures de se dernier. Doucement, tout doucement, elle commença à chatouiller la plante des pieds de Nnoitora, qui se tordit de rire dans tous les sens : en effet, il était extrêmement chatouilleux.

Après l'avoir torturé de la sorte durant un bon quart d'heure, l'auteure/lionne s'éleva vers les cieux, toujours auréolée de lumière, un chœur d'anges chantant ses exploits.

A présent tout le monde était fin prêt, l'équipe se dirigea donc vers le lieu de départ, où ils devaient rejoindre les humains avec qui ils partiraient en vacances.

* * *

**Voilà, ainsi ce clôture donc ce chapitre 22... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et à la prochaine ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ah ah, c'est encore moi! "En même temps, qui ça peut être d'autres" que vous vous dites, hein? Bref, bref, bref, mon blabla ne vous intéresse pas, et je le sais, alors je vais abréger... **

**Je suis donc là pour vous livrer le 23eme chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)**

**Réponse aux reviews :** Freak : Oui, désolée, d'ailleurs on m'a déjà fait la remarque, et ici, on peut remarquer que je l'ai (enfin) prise en compte! Mais Soi Fon vient hein, en tant qu'accompagnatrice x) Ah ah ah, même pas peur! Gin, attaque! (oui,je lui parle comme à un chien, mais il s'en plaint pas, la brave bête xD). Merci encore, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre XXIII :

La troupe était arrivée au lieu de départ, et alors que les shinigamis dans les corps d'adolescents grimpaient dans le bus censé contenir tous les vacanciers ainsi que les accompagnateurs, ces derniers recevaient la liste de tous les jeunes qui étaient censés partir. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent en reconnaissant un nom: Gin Ichimaru serait de la partie! Et au vu des autres noms étranges et exotiques, ils supposaient que certains arrancars seraient là eux aussi.

Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de leur dos : leurs ennemis, ici! Tous commencèrent à échafauder des plans pour venir à bout des indésirables... Enfin, plans, pour certains, c'était vite dit : Zaraki proposait tout bonnement de foncer dans le tas et de mettre les tripes à l'air à tous ceux dont le nom leur paraissait suspect.

«Et si nous attendions plutôt qu'ils lancent l'offensive afin de riposter? Suggéra Unohana d'une voix douce. Après tout, nous sommes en vacances, notre rôle n'est pas de faire couler le sang.»

Suite à cette remarque ô combien juste et intelligente d'Unohana (heureusement qu'elle est là pour rehausser le niveau parmi tous ces abrutis et ces bourrins!), on pouvait entendre des mouches voler. Ah ouais, ils la ramènent moins quand on propose quelque chose qui tient la route hein! Tout à coup, un concert de cris stridents -donc féminins- retentit.

«Il me semble avoir reconnu la voix de Lions-Taicho, non?» Remarqua Komamura en se précipitant vers le lieu d'où provenait les cris, avec les autres capitaines qui allaient jouer les moniteurs de colo.

Et en effet, ceux qui avaient poussé ces cris étaient Lauriane, Alexia, Matsumoto, Hallibel (pas très surprenant au vu de la hauteur de cri), Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra (déjà plus étonnant). Les huit amis étaient regroupés, recroquevillés sur eux-même, lançant des regards effrayés à un jeune garçon, très grand, maigres, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, et détail assez marquant : une vraie tête d'abruti. En prenant conscience du ridicule de leur situation (et ben, heureusement qu'ils s'en sont rendus compte!), ils se redressèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, tentant de préserver le peu de dignité qui leur restait.

«-Taicho, qui est ce... Commença Hinamori.

-C'est Nicolas. Répondit Alexia, l'air grave.

-Euuuuh, Taicho, sauf votre respect, cette réponse ne m'éclaire pas beaucoup...

-C'était l'un de nos camarades de classe, à Lauriane, Rangiku, Tear, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Renji, et moi-même... Il avait tenté de me draguer, s'étant mis Grimm à dos. Et lui et Lauriane ne pouvaient pas se saquer, ne me demande pas pourquoi...

-C'est physique! Je peux pas me voir ce type! Précisa la jeune capitaine de la 3eme division.

-C'est vrai Taicho? Demanda confirmation Kira à son capitaine.

-Hélas, oui. Bon, heureusement, techniquement, il a tout oublié de nous... Hey, mais Grimm! S'offusqua-t-elle en constatant que le schtroumpf allait se jeter sur le pauvre Nicolas.

-Désolée, s'excusa Matsumoto. On t'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre je crois...

-Y a pas de mal. Sourit le brun. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles? T'as quel âge? C'est quoi tes mensurations? T'as un copain?

-«Il a pas changé!» pensèrent en même temps les filles avec un sourire figé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a chérie, il t'emmerde? Demanda Renji en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa copine, annonçant tout de suite la couleur.

-Mais non mon cœur, y a pas de problèmes. Sourit la Fukutaicho de la 10eme division en se tournant avec un sourire avant d'embrasser son petit ami. Je m'excusais juste du comportement excessif de ce crétin de Grimmjow...

-Je t'ai entendue Matsumoto! Beugla le concerné.

-Ah bon? Et moi qui croyait qu'en plus d'être bête t'étais sourd... Je me suis trompée apparemment!»

S'ensuivit un très bref instant durant lequel Grimmjow allait pour sauter à la gorge de l'impertinente qui osait lui parler ainsi, mais heureusement, il intercepta le regard tout à fait meurtrier du shinigami à l'ananas écarlate sur la tête en guise de coiffure, et il stoppa toute tentative de meurtre envers la rouquine dans la seconde qui suit. Déçu, il tourna les talons et décida d'aller embêter un peu Kira, avec Lauriane. Mais à peine eurent-ils esquissé un pas que déjà Komamura les interpellait pour que tous les vacanciers se rassemblent autour de lui et des autres adultes.

«-Euh, et bien, bonjour à tous. Commença-t-il, légèrement hésitant. Comme vous le savez tous, vous êtes ici pour partir pendant 3 semaines en colonie de vacances, et pour vous surveiller, il y aura plusieurs accompagnateurs qui vont maintenant se présenter.

-Je suis Soi Fon. Déclara la capitaine de la 2eme division.

-Je suis Retsu, l'infirmière. Informa-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

-Moi c'est Kenpachi. Commenta le sauvage.

-Je suis Charlotte. Annonça une jeune femme souriante aux longs cheveux châtains clairs qui ondulaient gracieusement dans son dos.

-Moi c'est Pauline. Poursuivit une fille aux très longs cheveux blonds miels qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins.

-Je suis Aaroniero. Dit un homme blanc, de grande taille, avec des cheveux noirs coupés en brosse. A l'entente de ce nom, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra tiquèrent.

-Je m'appelle Sommarie. Continua un homme à la peau et aux cheveux sombres. Cette fois-ci, ce furent Szayel et Nnoitora qui réagirent imperceptiblement en entendant ce nom.

-Je suis Stark. Se présenta un homme aux cheveux châtains, ondulés et lui arrivant au menton. Cette présentation acheva le schtroumpf, l'asperge, le bubble-gum et Mister Freeze, car ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître le Primera Espada!

-Et moi, je me nomme Sajin. Bien, à présent, nous allons faire l'appel... Komamura se saisit d'une liste à peu près longue comme le bras et il commença l'appel d'une voix forte : Renji!

-Làà! Répondit l'interpellé.

-Yumichika!

-Ma beauté et moi sommes ici...

-Alexia!

-Ouais!

-Lylinette!

-Gasp! Firent Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel et Nnoitora.

-J'suis là!

-Findoll! (Nouveau "Gasp!" de la part d'Ulqui, Grimm, Szayel et Nnoitora)

-Exacta!

-Szayel Aporro!

-Ici..; Répondit le bubble-gum d'une voix hésitante et mal assurée.

-Tear!

-Là. Fit sobrement la blonde.

-Momo!

-O-Oui!

-Shinji!

-Ouaaaaaaais? Beugla le blond avant de se prendre un OVNI (Objet Volant Non Identifié) dans la tronche.

-Shuuhei!

-Hum hum...

-Un hochement de tête affirmatif a été remarqué, la cible est identifiée! Taquinèrent Lauriane et Rangiku.

-Toshiro!

-C'est Hitsu... commença le capitaine en vue de dire son désormais célèbre "C'est Hitsugaya-Taicho!", mais il se rattrapa bien vite. Hum, présent.

-G-Gin! Appela Komamura un peu moins assuré.

-Gasp de chez gasp! (Paf, étranglement collectif de la part des membres du Gotei 13.)

-Ouiiiiii! Répondit joyeusement le renard argenté, un immense sourire vaguement malsain collé sur son visage.

-Nanao!

-Présente.

-Grimmjow!

-Ouais! Beugla le schtroumpf, oubliant la présence des autres arrancars et de Gin, venus tout droit de Las Noches.

-Nnoitora!

-Ouais! Fit celui-ci, imitant son camarade aux cheveux bleus.

-Izuru!

-Oui... Souffla le blond, désireux de ne pas se faire repérer par son ex... ex-capitaine bien sûr! (Quoi que, seulement ex-capitaine? La chose mérite d'être approfondie, niarf!)

-Isane!

-Oui.

-Kiyone!

-Dégage Sentarô! Ouais, j'suis là!

-Byakuya!

-Présent.

-Rukia!

-Présente.

-Mashiro!

-Présenteeuuuuh! Piailla la fille aux cheveux verts.

-Yachiru!

-Présente! Fit la petite fille aux cheveux roses sur le même ton que la vizarde aux cheveux verts.

-Ichigo!

-Là!

-Mayuri!

-Je suis là...

-Nemu!

-Oui.

-Shunsui!

-Là!

-Lauriane!

-Ouais, elle est là Miss Duracel! Beugla Grimmjow, mort de rire.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça! Réprimanda Alexia en donnant une tape derrière la tête de son petit ami.

-Tu veux t'battre Gremlins? Provoqua la capitaine rousse.

-Vas-y, j't'attends! Répondit le bleuté.

-Cet appel part en sucette... Constatèrent Hallibel et Matsumoto.

-Bref, Luppy! Reprit Komamura, l'annonce du nom faisant tressaillir les quatre anciens membres de l'Espada.

-Oui, je suis là.

-J'étais pas censé l'avoir tué lui? Chuchota Grimmjow à Szayel.

-Si, mais Gin avait lourdement insisté pour que je le ressuscite...

-Ikkaku!

-Yooosh!

-Rangiku!

-J'sais pas, j'hésite... Répondit la jeune fille avec un air espiègle collé sur le visage.

-Ran! Gronda Hallibel. Soit un peu sérieuse pour une fois!

-Roooh, si on peut même plus rigoler! Bouda la Fukutaicho de la 10eme division.

-Je peux finir l'appel? Bref, Kensei!

-Là!

-Rose!

-Présent!

-Hiyori!

-Ouais ouais... Au fait Shinji, rends moi ma tong!

-Aaaah, c'était donc ça l'OVNI que je m'étais pris sur la tête?

-Ouais, bah maintenant c'est un OVNIDI... Allez, rends-moi ma tong, crétin de blond!

-OVNIDI? Répéta le blond.

-Objet Volant Non Identifié Devenu Identifié... Un OVNIDI quoi! Expliqua la blondinette.

-Ulquiorra!

-Schiffer, arrête de Schiffer! Lancèrent Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow et Nnoitora, morts de rire.

-N'écoutez pas ces idiots, oubliez-les même. Conseilla le brun. Je suis là.

-Sentarô!

-Dégage Kiyone! Ouais, j'suis là!

-Yoruichi!

-Ouais!

-Nicolas!

-Là! Lança ce dernier, pas rassuré d'être entouré de tous ces gens aux cheveux étranges (rouges, roses, blancs, gris, bleus, verts, violets...) et apparemment tous aussi cinglés les uns que les autres.

-Iba!

-Là!

-Tesla! (Le nom fit douloureusement déglutir Nnoitora qui ne s'attendait pas à retrouver son fraccion.)

-Présent.

-Nelliel! (Nouveau déglutissement très douloureux de la part de Nnoitora)

-Là!

-Jushiro!

-Là!

-Kisuke!

-Iciiii! Répondit une voix chantonnante et un brin moqueuse.

-Ggio!

-Ouep!

-Et enfin (c'est pas trop tôt!) : Lisa!

-Ouais, là!

-Bien, maintenant que l'appel est terminé, vous pouvez monter dans le bus.» annonça Unohana avec un doux sourire.

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces quelques mot que tous les vacanciers s'étaient précipités dans le bus, sauf Nicolas qui restait en retrait, méfiant (et il avait de quoi l'être!).

Unohana discutait avec Charlotte et Paulin, les deux accompagnatrices humaines, quand un grand cri retentit. Aussitôt, Stark, Soi Fon, Komamura, et Zaraki s'élancèrent vers le bus, et en y grimpant, ils découvrirent une scène quelque peu incongrue : Gin Ichimaru et Lauriane Lions se disputaient Izuru Kira, l'un tirant par son bras droit, la seconde par le gauche.

«-Pas touche, s'pèce de renard court sur pattes! C'est **mon** fukutaicho, y a que moi qui ait le droit de l'emmerder! Hurla la rousse.

-Tsss, tsss, tsss, je l'ai eu avant toi, gamine! Chantonna l'argenté.

-Gamine? Répéta la nouvelle capitaine de la troisième division, une veine battant à son front.

-Aïe, il a dit "le-mot-qu'il-ne-faut-pas-dire-sous-risques-de-mort-imminente-et-brutale"! Grimaça Alexia.

-QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITE DE GAMINE LE VIEUX?

-Oh, petite, tu te calmes! Ordonna Zaraki en retenant Lauriane par la tête (en fait, il avait posé sa main sur son front, et la jeune fille essayait de forcer le passage).

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE! Beugla la rouquine du haut de son mètre cinquante-sept.

-Mouais... Marmonna Ichigo.

-Bien sûr... Renchérit Renji.

-On y croit! Poursuivit Grimmjow.

-... Lança Ulquiorra.

-Gin-San, Lauriane-Taicho, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. Demanda Soi Fon sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose. Et veuillez lâcher Izuru-San.» reprit-elle en constatant que les deux Taicho de la 3eme division (l'ancien et la nouvelle) s'avançaient vers elle en tenant toujours le pauvre Kira.

A contre-coeur, la rousse et l'argenté lâchèrent le blond. Tous les deux, Soi Fon, ainsi que Zaraki et Komamura, rejoignirent Unohana qui les attendait non loin de là.

«-Lions-Taicho, Ichimaru-San, votre comportement est inacceptable...

-Heein? Mais tout à l'heure, Soi Fon-San m'avait appelé "Gin-San"! J'ai été rétrogradé à "Ichimaru-San"? Plaisanta l'argenté.

-Ichimaru-San, comprenez que Soi Fon-San vous appelle tous par vos prénoms respectifs en public, pour que cela ne paraisse pas trop étrange. Bien, reprenons : votre conduite, ainsi que celle de Lions-Taicho a été déplorable!

-Mais il voulait me chiper mon fukutaicho! Protesta la rouquine.

-N'importe quoi, c'est elle qui me l'a pris, il était à moi en premier!

-Étant donné que je suis la capitaine de la 3eme division, Kira-San est **mon** fukutaicho!

-On croirait entendre deux gamins de 5 ans se disputer... Soupira Soi Fon.

-D'ailleurs, Ichimaru-San que faites-vous ici, accompagnés d'arrancars? Demanda Unohana d'une voix douce.

-Ah ça? Et bien, en fait, mes enfants me manquaient, de plus, Aizen commençait à fondre un fusible, mais grave. Alors, j'ai pris mes autres chérubins avec moi, et j'ai mis les voiles!

-Vos enfants? Répétèrent d'une même voix les membres du Gotei 13, une expression d'incrédulité collée sur le visage.

-Et bien oui! Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel, Nnoitora sont mes enfants!»

Un "…" collectif fit face à cette réponse, puis les membres du Gotei 13 se concertèrent.

«-Rappelez-vous ce que nous avait dit Nnoitora! Murmura Lauriane.

-Oui, apparemment, Ichimaru-San se prendrait pour leur mère... Répondit Unohana sur le même ton que sa jeune collègue.

-C'est pitoyable... Cracha Soi Fon.

-Peut-on le laisser en liberté. Demanda Komamura.

-Au pire, on le fait prisonnier au moment de rentrer au bercail... Proposa Zaraki.

-Bonne idée!» Approuva la rouquine, des étoiles dans les yeux, l'idée d'avoir un peu d'action la ravissant au plus haut point. Zaraki et elle se regardèrent avec des airs de déments, tant et si bien que même Ichimaru se sentait vaguement inquiet. Vous avez dit psychopathes?

Sur ces entrefaites, le petit groupe rejoignit le reste de la troupe dans le bus, et ils purent enfin partir... Enfin, j'espère!


	24. Chapter 24

Euuuh... Bonjour tout le monde? ^^" Oui, bon, je suis désolée, mais une fois de plus, je poste ce chapitre extrêmement tard... Et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai deux autre fics en cours, et celle-ci n'est pas ma priorité... Cependant, en voyant la date de sortie du dernier chapitre j'ai eu peur, et je me suis dit qu'il était vraiment temps que je poste.

Et voici donc le chapitre 24! *applause*

Je tenais également à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^ Et à présent, le chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre XXIV :

Tout le monde était à présent dans le bus, sur le chemin de leur destination pour les vacances. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils étaient partis, et Grimmjow, assis au fond du bus, entre sa petite amie et Ichigo, s'ennuyait déjà.

«-J'me fait chier... Bougonna-t-il.

-Hum hum... Lui répondit Alexia, plongée dans le livre qu'elle lisait, intitulé "Comment snober son copain quand il vous casse les pieds en 10 leçons".

-Hum... Renchérirent Ichigo et Hallibel, occupés à se rouler un patin.

-On s'en fout! Grogna Nnoitora, appuyé contre la vitre, à droite d'Alexia.

-Et si on chantait? Proposa Lauriane, assise devant Alexia. Elle était retournée sur son siège, les genoux posés dessus, ses coudes posés sur le haut du dossier.

-T'as quoi comme chanson à proposer?

-Euuuh...

-DES CHANSONS PAILLARDES! Répondit joyeusement Matsumoto à la place de son amie, depuis sa place contre la vitre, juste devant Hallibel.

-Ouaiiiis, des chansons paillardes! S'enthousiasmèrent Lauriane, Ikkaku et Yumichika, devant Renji et Matsumoto.

-On chante laquelle?

-"Ah la salope"? Suggéra Lauriane. Vous la connaissez tous?

-Moi oui! Répondirent en cœur Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Alexia, qui avait relevé le nez de son livre.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Confirma Hallibel.

-Pareil. Renchérit Nnoitora.

-Moi non... Soupira Grimmjow.

-Bah on va la chanter pour toi alors! Rassura Alexia avec un doux sourire. Prêts?

-Prêts!

-Il était une fillette qui s'appelait Suzon! Commença Lauriane, braillant plus que chantant.

-Et qui aimait à rire avec tous les garçons! Continua Renji.

-AH! LA SALOPE, VA LAVER TON CUL MALPROPRE! Hurlèrent joyeusement Ikkaku, Nnoitora, Alexia, Ichigo, Hallibel, Renji et Matsumoto en une synchronisation parfaite.

-CAR IL N'EST PAS PROPRE, TIRELIRE! Continuèrent les garçons.

-CAR IL N'EST PAS PROPRE, TIRELA! Enchaînèrent les filles.

-CAR IL N'EST PAS PROPRE, TIRELIRE! Répétèrent les garçons.

-CAR IL N'EST PAS PROPRE, TIRELA! Répétèrent les filles à leur tour.

-C'est consternant... Soupira Szayel.

-Et maintenant? Lança Lauriane.

-51 JE T'AIMEUUUUH! J'EN BOIERAIS DES TONNEAUX! Beugla Matsumoto.

-Et allez, elle est partie... Soupira Alexia à son tour.

-ET DES TONNEAUX! Renchérirent joyeusement Lauriane, Renji et Ichigo... Ainsi que Kyoraku, mais sa voix semblait plus lointaine, du fait qu'il était assis à l'avant du bus.

-Kyoraku! Réprimanda une voix.

-Non mais, vous allez pas suivre Ran' dans son délire d'alcolo non plus? S'horrifia Alexia.

-Bah pourquoi pas? Répondit Lauriane, l'innocence incarnée.

-A MEEEEEEE ROULER PAR TERRE! Poursuivit Matsumoto sur sa lancée.

-SOUS LEEEEES NOIX DE COCO! Achevèrent les autres.

-Dites donc, Rangiku-San, Lauriane-Taicho, que Renji-San, Ichigo-Taicho et Shunsui-Taicho chantent ça, je comprends, mais venant de la part de jeunes filles, c'est un peu euuuh... Commença Soi Fon qui était venue réprimander ceux qui beuglaient au fond.

-Consternant? Proposa Szayel.

-Choquant? Continua Alexia.

-Dégradant? Dit Ulquiorra qui se manifestait pour la première fois de la journée.

-Euh, oui, merci... Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que vous ne "chantez" pas Grimmjow-San...

-J'connais pas les chansons... Bougonna Grimmjow. Mais si vous voulez, je peux chanter aussi hein, maintenant que je connais un peu mieux. Sourit le bleu d'un air carnassier.

-Non merci, ça ira. Répliqua sèchement la brune. Bref, en tout cas, si vous voulez chanter vous tous -quoi que je devrais plutôt dire pousser d'affreux braillements-, faites le de manière silencieuse, de manière à ne pas déranger les autres.

-Mais c'est pas drôle sinon! Pleurnicha Matsumoto.

-Je m'en fiche. Avoua Soi Fon. Bien, maintenant prenez exemple sur Ulquiorra-San, et restez calme s'il vous plaît.

-Être comme ce frigide? Grimaça Grimmjow. Pas moyen!

-Qui te dit qu'il est frigide? Glissa Lauriane avec un sourire malicieux qui en disait long.

-Eeeeeh! Protesta Ulquiorra les joues rouges écrevisses.

-Quoi? C'est un bon coup Mister Freeze? Demanda Alexia très intéressée d'un coup. Dis nous en plus!

-Tu peux rêver! Rigola Lauriane. Bon, je vous laisse, je vois que Gin est tout seul derrière Kira, et j'ai bien envie d'embêter mon fukutaicho préféré.

-T'es sûre que c'est pour embêter Kira? C'est pas plutôt pour Gin? Femme infidèle va! Taquina Ichigo.

-Ou pas, Fraisy!» conclut la jeune fille en se levant de son siège, abandonnant un petit ami désemparé qui lui jetait un regard qui semblait signifier "Ne me laisse pas avec ces dingues!". En retour, elle le regarda d'une façon signifiant "Ces dingues sont aussi tes amis, et puis ne m'enlève pas le plaisir d'embêter mon fukutaicho. Allez, sois-fort!"

Et elle partit sur cet échange de regards avec son petit ami, sans le moindre remord. Quelle femme cruelle!

Arrivée au niveau où était assis Gin, seul, côté allée, elle ralentit le pas. Elle se faufila discrètement près de l'argenté et lui intima l'ordre de se décaler à côté de la vitre pour lui laisser la place juste derrière Kira. Il obtempéra immédiatement, il faut dire que malgré leur premier contact assez virulent, il aimait bien la rousse et sa tendance à aimer taquiner le blond à la mèche.

La jeune fille prit place, inspira légèrement et, contenant à grand-peine son début de fou rire, elle sauta sur le fukutaicho, hurlant un très strident "KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" dans les oreilles de ce dernier. Bien sûr, comme il ne s'y attendait pas, il poussa un glapissement ô combien viril et fit un bond tel qu'il frôla le toit du bus, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête, sauf sa mèche qui tombait devant son œil gauche, toujours parfaitement en place, et ce, quelque soit la situation -mais quelle était donc la marque de son gel/sa laque qui fournissait une telle tenue et une telle résistance?

Juste à côté, Gin se marrait comme une baleine, sans la moindre compassion pour son ex-fukutaicho. Oui, vraiment, l'argenté aimait bien cette gamine.

«-Taicho, vous m'avez fait peur!

-C'était le but en même temps... Oï Hinamori, alors, ça va? Demanda la jeune capitaine en remarquant la présence de la fukutaicho de son amie Alexia aux côtés de son fukutaicho à elle.

-Pas tout à fait... Répondit la brune le teint légèrement verdâtre et l'air guère rassuré devant l'alliance de Gin Ichimaru et Lauriane Lions.

-Dis, si jamais tu veux vomir, je te donnes l'autorisation de rendre ton p'tit dèj sur Kira hein...

-Taicho, vous êtes cruelle! S'indigna le blond.

-Oui... Mais c'est tellement drôle!» Se justifia la rousse avec un grand sourire.

«Pourquoi moi? Non, mais sérieusement, j'aurais pu tomber sur Boité-Taicho ou Kurosaki-Taicho, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ce soit Lions-Taicho qui soit nommée à la troisième division? C'est un repaire à capitaines tous aussi dingues et dangereux les uns que les autres, c'est ça? Alors je ferais mieux de partir de cette division, ou je vais être atteint moi aussi!» songea Kira avec effroi. En rencontrant la mine faussement choquée de Lauriane, et celle moqueuse de Gin, Kira se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

«-En effet Izuru, je penses qu'il est plus sage pour toi de renoncer à ton poste de fukutaicho! Conseilla Gin avec son éternel sourire.

-Heeeeeein? Gémit Lauriane. Mais non! Qui je vais martyriser moi après?

-Alexia? Suggéra l'argenté.

-J'aimerais bien, mais sinon cette sorcière me rendrait le double de ce que je lui fait...

-La sorcière t'entends Lauriane! Cria son amie à l'arrière du bus.

-Rangiku?

-Pour qu'elle cesse de m'inviter à ses super-beuveries du tonnerre? Tu rêves!

-Hallibel?

-Si je fais ça, elle me tue. Et Ichigo me tue aussi par la même occasion.

-Renji?

-Il est trop benêt pour capter quand on le vanne...

-Le benêt a des oreilles, hystérique! Beugla Renji.

-On se demande lequel des deux est le vrai hystérique ici... Bougonna la rousse.

-Bon ben alors... Si je devenais ton fukutaicho? Tu pourras passer tes journées à m'embêter!

-Tu rigoles! T'es pas de ceux qu'on embête, mais bien de ceux qui embêtent! Soupira Lauriane. Avec toi comme fukutaicho, ce sera moi qui me ferait mener à la botte...

-Comme si ça te déplaisait... Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avec un sourire pervers.

-Oooooh, Gin!» fit Lauriane avant de se jeter sur l'argenté et de simuler avec lui des bruitages pour le moins suggestifs. A côté de Kira et Hinamori, Ukitake et Kyoraku regardaient les fukutaichos rougir, puis verdir, puis pâlir, puis jaunir, puis bleuir... Le passage d'une couleur à l'autre était très intéressant et amusant apparemment.

«-LAURIANE, ESPECE DE FEMME INFIDELE! S'amusa à beugler Matsumoto, morte de rire.

-Absolument pas! Répondit la concernée en se redressant de son siège.

-Si c'est vrai, t'es une fille de mauvaise vie!

-Ah ouais? Attends-voir un peu, j'vais t'montrer moi qui c'est la fille de mauvaise vie!» fit Lauriane en retroussant ses manches et en s'approchant de son amie.

Soudain, la jeune capitaine sentit une présence derrière elle qui la figea d'effroi. Lentement, trèèèèèès lentement, elle se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec... Zaraki, qui, pour conserver un semblant d'ordre dans le bus semblait être prêt à sortir son sabre et à menacer les vacanciers avec. Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat rouge pour le moins inquiétant, et il offrit à Lauriane un grand sourire plein de dents. Pointues les dents. Et acérées aussi à première vue. Automatiquement, le visage de la rouquine se couvrit de sueur, et sans demander son reste, elle courut tellement vite vers sa place dans le fond du bus, à côté de son petit ami, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait utilisé le shunpo.

Le reste du trajet se déroula plus ou moins sans encombres, mis à part un "léger" accrochage entre Grimmjow et Nnoitora sur un sujet futile, comme d'habitude, qui faillit bien tourner au bain de sang général, avec Renji qui voulait lui aussi entrer dans le conflit, suivit par Ichigo qui tentait de faire le médiateur, mais qui, suite au "Fraisy sois gentil et ferme ta petite gueule de tapette, et va donc cueillir des fraises avec le vieux Yama!" plein d'affection de Grimmjow a légèrement craqué et est entré dans la dispute à son tour, Ikkaku qui piaffait d'impatience en attendant que la bagarre éclate et donc qu'il puisse s'y jeter dedans la tête la première, et Hallibel, Matsumoto, Alexia et Lauriane qui pariaient sur le vainqueur. A ce moment là, Zaraki tourna la tête dans leur direction, et l'éclat meurtrier dans ses yeux se voyait jusque dans le fond du bus. Etrangement, tous, après avoir croisé de regard de démon, se calmèrent. Vous avez dit "étrangement"? Le repas du midi fut également un peu agité, mais ça, c'était toujours le cas, même lorsque les vacanciers étaient "normaux".

Enfin, après une journée qui leur parut une éternité, ils arrivèrent à leur lieu de vacances. Le directeur du grand chalet/hôtel qui les hébergeait était là pour les accueillir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier faillit faire un infarctus en voyant les gens qui sortaient du bus : un grand dingue coiffé en pics avec des clochettes au bout et un sourire de psychopathe! Un type aux cheveux super longs et blancs! Un autre qui a tout le temps les yeux fermés, un sourire sadique en continu et des cheveux gris! Une gamine aux cheveux roses, et un gosse aux cheveux blancs! Un mec balafré avec un 69 sur la joue! Un type efféminé au possible avec ses cheveux roses! Une grosse brute bleue, une autre rouge et une autre, immense, et avec les cheveux noirs, et un sourire de dingue! Une pile électrique rousse qui braille! Un emo! Une blonde et une rousse à fortes poitrines! L'homme pâlit et étrangement, il redouta pour son bâtiment, laissé aux mains de ces gens pour trois semaines. Il alla accueillir celle qui semblait la plus normale dans le lot, une femme, à l'air très doux, de longs cheveux noirs tressés dans le dos.

«-Enchanté, je suis Christophe Cobalt, le directeur de ce foyer... Se présenta-t-il à la femme en lui tendant la main.

-Enchantée, je suis Retsu Unohana, accompagnatrice et infirmière d'un groupe en colonie pour trois semaines. Voici mes collègues, Sajin Komamura, Kenpachi Zaraki, Charlotte Triglicéro, Pauline Rififi, Aaroniero Arlueri, Soi Fon, Sommarie Leroux et Stark Coyotte. Expliqua la capitaine de la quatrième division en montrant ses collègues au fur et à mesure.

-Ah oui, euh... Tenez, je vous confie les clés du foyer, je ne serais pas là pendant deux semaines, peut être trois... A mon retour, j'aimerais si possible, que le bâtiment tiennent encore debout...

-Rassurez-vous Monsieur Cobalt, Assura Unohana avec un doux sourire, quand ces jeunes détruiront votre foyer, nous les punirons sévèrement.»

Hein? Quand? Elle a bien dit "quand ils vont détruire votre foyer" et pas "si ils détruisent votre foyer"? Ça signifiait quoi ça exactement? Et puis, pourquoi un sourire aussi doux lui flanquait-il la frousse ainsi?

Le directeur s'en alla bien vite, sans demander son reste, bizarrement effrayé par Unohana. Cette dernière se tourna vers les jeunes gens qu'elle était censée surveiller avec l'aide des huit autres accompagnateurs. Un seul regard et une sensible augmentation de son reiatsu suffit à ce que plus personne ne fasse plus de bruit et l'écoute attentivement, tous légèrement effrayés par l'atmosphère que dégageait la capitaine.

«-Bien, nous sommes arrivés, et, comme il se fait tard, et que vous êtes tous fatigués...

-Non, moi j'suis en pleine forme! La coupa Ichigo.

-Je disais donc, vu que vous êtes **tous** fatigués, reprit Unohana en insistant sur le tous et en lançant un sourire effrayant dont elle avait le secret à Ichigo, nous allons répartir les chambres, et vous y monterez, avant d'aller vous coucher. Bien, des questions?

-Oui, moi j'en ai une! Lança Grimmjow.

-Oui, je t'écoute...

-Est-ce qu'on peut dormir avec Alexia/Lauriane/Tear/Rangiku? Demandèrent en chœur Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Renji, chacun changeant le nom selon leur petite amie.

-Pas question! Répondirent les adultes d'une seule voix. En plus, on a déjà décidé des chambres, et des groupes. Affirma Zaraki. Alors ouvrez bien vos esgourdes, parce qu'on le répétera pas deux fois!

-Bien, chez les filles, dans la chambre 1 : Boité Alexia, Hallibel Tear, Lions Lauriane et Matsumoto Rangiku! Chambre 2 : Hinamori Momo, Ise Nanao, Kotetsu Isane et Kurotsuchi Nemu! Chambre 3 : Kuna Mashiro, Sarugaki Hiyori, Shihoin Yoruichi et Yadomaru Lisa! Chambre 4 : Aizen Lylinette, Kotetsu Kiyone, Kuchiki Rukia et Tu Oderschvank Nelliel! Ne partez pas tout de suite, on vous donnera vos groupe après avoir répartit toutes les chambres!

-Dis, pourquoi son nom de famille à Lylinette c'est Aizen? Demanda Aaroniero à Stark à voix basse.

-En fait, elle a pas de nom de famille, alors on a décidé de lui donner celui d'Aizen... Chuchota Stark pour toute explication.

-Bien, chez les garçons maintenant. Chambre 1 : Abarai Renji, Jaggerjack Grimmjow, Kurosaki Ichigo, Schiffer Ulquiorra et Solletard Nicolas! Chambre 2 : Hirako Shinji, Muguruma Kensei, Otoshibari Rose et Urahara Kisuke! Chambre 3 : Hisagi Shuuhei, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kyoraku Shunsui et Ukitake Jushiro! Chambre 4 : Ayasegawa Yumichika, Jirga Nnoitora, Madarame Ikkaku, Tetsuzaemon Iba et Vega Ggio! Chambre 5 : Carias Findoll, Cuuhlhourne Tesla, Grantz Illiford, et Kotsubaki Sentarô! Chambre 6 : Grantz Szayel, Ichimaru Gin, Kira Izuru, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, et Riyalgo Luppy!

-Je suppose que là aussi les noms ont été choisis au hasard pour Luppy et Tesla? Chuchota Aaroniero.

-Tu supposes bien. Répondit sobrement Stark.

-A présent, les groupes! Annonça Charlotte qui se munissait d'une liste. Groupe 1, avec Sajin : Lauriane, Alexia, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, et Nnoitora! Groupe 2, avec moi : Tear, Rangiku, Renji, Ichigo et Nicolas! Groupe 3, avec Aaroniero : Lisa, Mashiro, Kensei, Rose et Shunsui! Groupe 4, avec Kenpachi : Yachiru, Lylinette, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Iba! Groupe 5, avec Retsu : Isane, Kiyone, Sentarô, Jushiro et Byakuya! Groupe 6, avec Soi Fon : Momo, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Shuuhei et Findoll! Groupe 7, avec Sommarie : Nanao, Rukia, Luppy, Ggio et Toshiro! Groupe 8, avec Stark : Nemu, Nelliel, Izuru, Gin et Tesla! Et enfin, groupe 9, avec Pauline : Hiyori, Shinji, Szayel, Mayuri et Illiford!

-Bon, maintenant vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Et chacun dans **sa** chambre... N'est ce pas Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji et Ichigo? Hum?

-Oui oui...» dirent-ils, distraits. A vrai dire, ils ne pensaient qu'à aller se coucher, là, tout de suite maintenant, et sitôt que les adultes leur ai donné leur feu vert, chacun se précipita vers la chambre qui lui a été assigné. Il déballèrent très vite leurs affaires, remplissant à la va-vite l'inventaire que leur avait ordonné de remplir les surveillants, sauf Ulquiorra, qui, le sérieux incarné, pris bien le temps de vérifier cinq fois ses affaires et de tout bien reporter dans l'inventaire... Et Matsumoto crut bon de rajouter, au stylo, en bas de la feuille : "J'ai plein de préservatifs aussi, au cas où!"...

Enfin, tout le monde alla se coucher sans discuter pour être en forme le lendemain.


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut tout le moooooonde! Et oui, je suis bien de retour :D (A comprendre : j'ai décidé de me remettre au boulot et fissa, espèce de feignasse que je suis!). De plus, j'ai constaté une chose... Cette fic a à présent, un peu plus d'un an! Purée, un an déjà... J'ai pas vu le temps passer! **

**C'est pourquoi, je tenais à vous remercier du fond du coeur de suivre mes petits délires-nawak-land depuis plus d'un an!**

**Et pour vous remercier un peu plus, je vous offre un petit bonus... Un dessin d'Alexia et Lauriane, réalisé par mes soins! :D Oui, bon, c'est pas grand-chose, mais faute de temps, j'ai pas pu faire mieux ^^"** http : / / www . servimg . com / image _ preview . php ? i=892&u=11389865 (sans les espaces)

_Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse le 25eme chapitre, et vous souhaite une excellente lecture :D_

**Sadique-Woman P :** Merci beaucoup pour la review, et contente que l'histoire te plaise :) Pour la confrontation entre nos deux glaçons préférés, je n'y avais pas pensé, je note cette idée en tout cas ^^

* * *

Chapitre XXV :

Les oiseaux chantaient. Une légère brise soufflait doucement. Le soleil déployait ses rayons lumineux et chaleureux, qui perçaient délicatement à travers les fins rideaux des chambres, caressant doucement les visages endormis de tout le monde et...

«DEBOUT BANDE DE NAZES! Beugla Zaraki. GROUILLEZ VOUS DE VOUS LEVEZ ET D'ALLER PRENDRE VOTRE P'TIT DEJ!»

Et Zaraki réduit à néant, en l'espace de quelques secondes, les efforts poétiques de l'auteure... Quel rustre...

Les autres accompagnateurs furent plus délicats pour tirer du lit ceux qui n'avaient pas été réveillés par les hurlements du capitaine de la onzième division. Ce qui était le cas de relativement peu de gens, avouons-le, la plupart des pauvres adolescents (ou shinigamis dans des corps d'adolescents) ayant fait un bon de dix mètres de haut dans leur lit, poussant un hurlement strident et se cognant la tête contre le plafond/le lit d'au-dessus, au choix.

Ainsi, chez les garçons, seul un avait résisté à ce concert de cri, et c'était ce cher capitaine de la huitième division, Kyoraku. Unohana s'était efforcée de le tirer du lit par des méthodes plutôt douces, sans succès. La femme soupira de dépit, puis se pencha et murmura à l'oreille du capitaine endormi :

«-Kyoraku-Taicho, je sais où vous cachez vos réserves de saké... Si vous ne vous levez pas dans les trente secondes qui suivent, je me ferais un plaisir de les cacher autre part, ou les détruire, une fois rentrés à la Soul Society.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH, NON, TOUT MAIS PAS MES BOUTEILLES ADOREES!» hurla le capitaine en se réveillant brutalement.

Chez les filles, curieusement, les personnes au sommeil lourd étaient plus nombreuses... Par exemple, dans la chambre trois : elles étaient deux sur quatre occupantes à dormir encore, et Charlotte, une des monitrices humaines, avait toutes les peines du monde à réveiller Mashiro et Yoruichi, nos deux endormies.

«Mais non Charlotte, tu t'y prends mal! Avait dit Lisa. Regarde un peu comment Hiyori fait pour les tirer du lit.»

La blonde s'était saisie de ses deux tongs. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière. Elle prit une grande respiration, un peu d'élan et lança de toutes ses forces sa claquette droite sur Mashiro, et la gauche sur Yoruichi. Si la vizarde aux cheveux verts s'éveilla immédiatement en geignant, la femme chat, elle, mit plus de temps à émerger. Et lorsqu'elle le fit, elle lança un regard si meurtrier à l'encontre d'Hiyori, qu'aujourd'hui encore, la jeune blonde en garde encore des séquelles psychologiques, bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais.

Mais le record de marmottes ce matin là était détenu par les filles de la chambre une. Sur les quatre demoiselles qui l'occupaient, seule une s'était réveillée en même temps que Zaraki avait beuglé. Alexia, Matsumoto et Lauriane étaient donc encore prises dans les limbes du sommeil.

Komamura était entré dans la chambre, pour vérifier si elles étaient toutes bien réveillées. En constatant que non, il prit une mesure draconienne.

Lorsqu'elles entendirent le capitaine de la septième division dire, d'une voix forte, "Bankai! Tengen Myô", Lauriane et Matsumoto ouvrirent instantanément les yeux et sautèrent immédiatement du lit, se figeant dans un garde-à-vous parfait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Alexia, toujours profondément endormie.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles constatèrent que Komamura n'avait pas dégainé son sabre et qu'aucun géant armé et dangereux n'occupait la pièce, elles rougirent de concert et se sentir profondément arnaquées.

Mais Alexia demeurait endormie, et malgré tout son talent certain, Komamura ne parvenait pas à la faire se réveiller.

«-Alexia-Taicho, une réunion de capitaine est programmée d'urgence, vous devez vous lever! Avait tenté le pauvre capitaine à la tête de renard (ou de chien, on sait pas trop en fait...), dans un Gigai à l'apparence bien plus humaine pour l'occasion.

-Ah mais non Komamura-Taicho, ça marchera jamais cette ruse! Avait lancé Lauriane. Elle déteste les réunions de capitaines, alors si vous lui dites ça, vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle va rester au lit encore plus longtemps, ne serait-ce que pour pas y aller. Matsumoto? Procède donc à "ce moyen". Avait-elle ordonné.

-Ok!» avait acquiescé la fukutaicho de la dixième division.

Sous l'œil intrigué de Komamura, Matsumoto chercha quelque chose dans sa valise, et tira un petit tube bleu. Elle s'approcha du lit d'Alexia, pencha le cylindre et quelque chose en coula.

La plantureuse rousse déversa le contenu du cylindre tout autour de la tête de la brune, sur les couvertures, et enfin, entre les lèvres entrouvertes de l'endormie. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre : elle bondit hors de son lit, se précipita à la fenêtre et cracha abondamment tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité.

«-Wow, quelle efficacité! Avait lâché Komamura, admiratif. Mais quelle est donc cette chose que vous avez utilisé pour la réveiller?

-Du sel! Alexia déteste ça!» répondirent joyeusement Lauriane et Matsumoto en brandissant le tube sous le nez du capitaine, où on pouvait y lire "Sel marin".

Râlant de bon cœur, la brune se jura qu'elle se vengera de ses deux amies rousses. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, ni quand, mais elle se vengerait, oh oui... Et les deux jeunes filles lui demanderaient pardon en pleurant, à genoux devant elle... La brunette éclata d'un rire tel que Nemu, qui passait par là, avait eu l'impression d'entendre celui de Mayuri tant il évoquait celui d'un psychopathe en puissance.

La dessus, tout le monde descendit au réfectoire, afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Et comme tout le monde le sait bien, premier arrivé... Premier servi! De ce fait, tout le monde se pressait devant les portes encore fermées du réfectoire. Jouant des coudes, et marchant sournoisement sur les pieds des autres, Alexia, Lauriane et Szayel étaient arrivés tout devant, suivis de près par, dans l'ordre : Nnoitora, que Szayel trainait par le col, Ulquiorra, qui marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, l'air de se foutre royalement de tout, comme à son habitude, Grimmjow, qui semblait être prêt à tuer celui qui essaierais de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas en avant, Matsumoto et Hallibel, conversant joyeusement de sujets divers et variés, et Ichigo et Renji, qui, comme à leur habitude, se battaient. Les dix amis formaient le groupe de tête, menaçant de bouffer quiconque oserais essayer de leur prendre leur place.

Enfin, Stark arriva devant la horde d'adolescents, et il regretta d'avoir été désigné pour accomplir la lourde tâche d'ouvrir les portes du réfectoire. Il se fraya difficilement un chemin parmi tout le monde, et ouvrit, les mains tremblantes, les deux portes.

Aussitôt, le trio de tête, composé, je le rappelle, de Szayel, Alexia et Lauriane déboula comme trois furies dans la salle. Ils s'installèrent tous trois côte à côte à une table de six immédiatement à gauche de la porte. Il furent très vite rejoints par Ulquiorra et Grimmjow qui s'assirent en face de leur petite amie, et de Nnoitora qui fut placé de force en face de Szayel par... Et bien, par Szayel, justement.

Leurs quatre amis restant s'assirent à la table de quatre en face d'eux. Le reste des vacanciers s'éparpilla dans la salle, et très vite, une cuisinière déambula dans le réfectoire avec un chariot chargé d'aliments divers et variés. Lorsqu'elle passa à leur hauteur, Matsumoto détailla le contenu du chariot. Pain, brioche, confiture, beurre, yaourts nature, à la vanille ou aux fruits, fruits, lait, jus d'orange, chocolat en poudre... Ainsi que...

«-Hey, Lauriane, tu vas être contente : y a du Nutella au p'tit dèj!

-Nutella?» répondit vivement une voix qui n'était pas celle de la petite rousse... Mais celle de son petit ami, Ulquiorra! Et oui, n'oubliez pas qu'au tout début de leur périple sur Terre, Lauriane leur avait offert à tous du Nutella... Et que l'ex-Cuatro était presque tombé amoureux de la pâte à tartiner!

Dès qu'enfin, la jeune femme au chariot passa devant lui, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se saisit du pot de pâte brune à la vitesse de la lumière, sous le regard éberlué de ses compagnons, ainsi que de celui de la cuisinière. Celle-ci, en croisant le regard vert dénué de toute vie de l'arrancar, eut un long frisson dans le dos et pressa bien vite le pas, oubliant malencontreusement le pot de Nutella aux mains d'Ulquiorra. Pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci, ainsi que de sa petite amie qui, elle aussi raffolait de cette pâte à tartiner.

Tout le monde prit son petit-déjeuner, plus ou moins dans le silence, chose très inhabituelle, mais qui pouvait s'expliquer par le fait que c'était le matin, et que les fauteurs de troubles habituels (comprendre Alexia, Lauriane, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Hallibel, Matsumoto, Renji, Ichigo et Szayel) étaient encore un peu dans le coaltar. Enfin, surtout Alexia, qui avait très moyennement apprécié le fait de se faire réveiller par Matsumoto qui avait cru malin de lui mettre du sel sur le matelas, sur l'oreiller, sur les couvertures et dans sa bouche! Oh, vraiment, dès qu'elle aurait l'occasion de se venger... Matsumoto allait déguster!

Une fois que tout le monde eut déjeuné à sa faim, ils se réunirent dans une des grandes salles inoccupées du chalet, suite à une demande des moniteurs.

«Bien, les jeunes, cet après-midi, on va organiser un jeu de piste géant. Avait annoncé Pauline. Vous aurez besoin de vous mettre par équipe, cependant! Vos équipes seront constituées selon vos groupes, que nous vous avons donné la veille. Ajouta-t-elle devant l'effervescence que ses propos avaient provoqué. Je vais vous les rappeler, au cas où : Groupe 1, et donc l'équipe qui portera le nom de Chrysanthème : Lauriane, Alexia, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Nnoitora.

Groupe 2, et donc l'équipe Cyclamen : Rangiku, Tear, Renji, Ichigo et Nicolas.

Groupe 3, équipe Gentiane : Lisa, Mashiro, Kensei, Rose et Shunsui.

Groupe 4, équipe Muguet : Yachiru, Lylinette, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Iba.

Groupe 5, équipe Camélia : Isane, Kiyone, Sentarô, Jushiro et Byakuya.

Groupe 6, équipe Iris : Momo, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Shuuhei et Findoll.

Groupe 7, équipe Renoncule : Nanao, Rukia, Luppy, Ggio et Toshiro.

Groupe 8, équipe Narcisse : Nemu, Nelliel, Izuru, Gin et Tesla.

Groupe 9, équipe Perce-neige : Hiyori, Shinji, Szayel, Mayuri et Illiford.

Voilà, les équipes sont formées, il va nous falloir la matinée pour tout mettre en place. Vous avez donc quartier libre cette matinée, avec cependant la surveillance de Charlotte et moi-même.» Avait conclut la jeune femme.

Dès lors, tout le monde remonta dans sa chambre, hormis les accompagnateurs qui devaient organiser le jeu de l'après-midi.


	26. Chapter 26

**Wouhou, salut tout le monde! C'est Saitou-saruwatari, en espérant que vous ne m'avez pas oublié depuis la dernière fois (je suis bien partie pour remporter le prix de l'auteur-qui-update-tous-les-36-du-mois...)**

**Bon, trève de bavardages, voici le chapitre 26!**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et merci pour vos reviews!**

* * *

Chapitre XXVI :

«-Tu penses que ça va être quoi ce jeu de pistes? Avait demandé Lauriane toute excitée. Elle adorait tout ce qui était jeux et chasses aux trésors en tout genre.

-J'en sais rien, et je m'en fous. Avait grogné Alexia en se laissant tomber sur un des moelleux fauteuils bleu et blanc de la salle commune. A contrario de son amie, elle détestait ce genre d'activité.

-T'es pas marrante Alexia! Avaient gémi Matsumoto, Mashiro, Yachiru, Lylinette, Urahara, Nell, Shinji, Yoruichi et Lauriane en chœur.

-Ah, le gang des gamins contre ceux un peu plus matures... Releva Ichigo, sarcastique.

-Et toi Ichigo, tu te situes dans quel groupe? Glissa Shinji avec un sourire qui n'augurait pas grand-chose de bon.

-Dans celui des gens matures et normalement constitués bien sûr!» S'exclama le roux en lançant un regard chargé de mépris à l'encontre de ses amis.

Shinji, Matsumoto, Mashiro, Yoruichi et Lauriane prirent cela comme une déclaration de guerre et ils se ruèrent avec un bel ensemble sur Ichigo, Alexia, Hallibel, Grimmjow et Nnoitora, pendant que tous les autres les observaient, morts de rires.

«-Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là dedans d'ailleurs Grimmjow et Nnoitora? Demanda Lisa à ses voisins immédiats, c'est à dire Ulquiorra et Szayel.

-Hum là? Oh, et bien, ils ont vu des gens qui se battaient, alors leurs instincts primitifs et bestiaux se sont réveillés, et il leur a pris une soudaine envie de se mettre sur la gueule. En gros.» répondit sobrement le rose.

Semblant se satisfaire de cette explication, Lisa reporta son attention sur le combat, duquel sortit vainqueur... Lauriane, ainsi qu'Alexia.

«Match nul. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un tenir tête à Lauriane comme ça. Commenta Ulquiorra. Tu t'es bien améliorée Alexia.»

Celle-ci répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Elle s'était entraînée comme une dingue pour réussir à égaler son amie, et elle était contente que ses efforts paient enfin, même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

Les guerriers et guerrières remontèrent dans leurs chambres respectives dans le but de se doucher, pour se débarrasser de la sueur et de la poussière accumulées pendant le combat, se changer, et se poser tranquillement...

Matsumoto, Lauriane, Alexia et Hallibel avaient terminé leur douche, et elles s'étaient toutes installées sur les lits d'Alexia et Matsumoto pour bavarder de tout et de rien tranquillement.

Elles étaient en pleine discussion sur le-dernier-accessoire-trop-à-la-mode-qu'il-faut-absolument-porter-avec-son-uniforme-de-shinigami-pour-avoir-l'air-classe-à-savoir-un-copain quand elles entendirent des cris, le bruit de quelque chose qui se brise, un autre son, très fort mais non identifié, puis le silence total...

«-Dites les filles, ce bruit, il venait de... Commença Matsumoto

-La chambre de Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji et Ichigo! Hurlèrent en chœur Alexia, Hallibel et Lauriane.

D'un seul bond, elles se levèrent des lits et se précipitèrent à l'autre bout du couloir, en direction de la dite chambre... En chemin, elles croisèrent Szayel, qui avait aussi entendu ce bruit et qui était très inquiet car il avait laissé les quatre garçons avec Nnoitora, et il craignait qu'ils se soient, une fois de plus, foutus sur la gueule...

Le quintet arriva en trombe devant la porte de la chambre numéro un de l'aile réservée aux hommes, et ouvrirent la porte avec fracas.

Ils observèrent le désordre régnant avec effroi -Matsumoto et Szayel qui s'inquiétaient pour leurs amis-, consternation -Hallibel et Alexia devant le bordel- ou indifférence -Lauriane, qui question désordre en avait vu (et fait) d'autres- : les armoires étaient toutes renversées les unes sur les autres et déversaient leur contenu sur le sol, les deux miroirs de la pièce étaient brisés, les lits renversés, la fenêtre éclatée...

Et sur la fenêtre encore intacte, se trouvait un post-it. Méfiante, Lauriane s'approcha du petit papier jaune tout en évitant tous les obstacles étalés au sol. Elle se saisit du post-it et lu rapidement la note.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ses mots resteraient éternellement figés dans sa gorge. Elle tomba au sol, mis ses mains en arrière pour se protéger et s'entailla les paumes sur le verre au sol. Immédiatement, ses amies se ruèrent vers elle pour examiner la gravité de ses blessures, mais elle, elle s'en souciait peu... A vrai dire, elle ne se souciait plus de rien, son regard était perdu dans le vague, elle semblait absente...

Szayel récupéra le papier que Lauriane avait fait tomber et en lut le contenu. Il lança un juron bien sentit en tendant le post-it à Alexia qui le lut à voix haute :

«Désolés pour le désordre causé... Si vous désirez vous faire rembourser, nous serons ravis de vous rencontrer dans notre palais... Signé : Charlotte, Pauline, Nicolas... et Aizen!»


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir à tous! (Ou bonjour, selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce chapitre, mais figurez-vous que quand moi je le poste, il est 19h chez moi, et il fait déjà nuit noire, enfin bref, les miracles de l'hiver, et oui, ma vie est mervi-merva-merveilleuse).**

**Voici la suite de Je Crois Qu'On A Un Problème! (Et oui, j'aime mettre des majuscules à chaque mots des titres).**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et merci pour les reviews!**

* * *

Chapitre XXVII :

«Capitaine-commandant, moi Alexia Boité, capitaine de la cinquième division, requiert la permission de me rendre au Hueco Mundo afin de délivrer nos camarades enlevés par les hommes d'Aizen Sosuke.»

Ah, je vous vois un peu paumés là... "Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle parle au capitaine-commandant celle là? Et puis, d'abord pourquoi elle lui parle aussi poliment?", je suis sûre que c'est ce que vous vous demandez. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi éclairer votre lanterne...

Vous vous souvenez du gros machin violet plein de tentacules qu'Hitsugaya et Matsumoto avaient installés chez Inoue dans le manga? Bah là, ils l'ont ressortit et foutu dans une des pièces du chalet dans lequel ils étaient censés passer des vacances calmes et agréables (enfin, calmes, avec la bande de fous furieux qu'ils étaient, c'était pas gagné). Et donc ils s'en étaient servi pour contacter papy Yama, qui lui aussi aurait aimé avoir des vacances pépères, mais apparemment, toute notion de "calme" et de "sérénité" a décidé de déserter de sa vie depuis le jour où Alexia Boité, Lauriane Lions, Tia Hallibel, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ichigo Kurosaki avaient posé le pied à la Soul Society.

Et quant à la deuxième question, et bien... Il faut savoir que tout le monde n'est pas aussi vulgaire que Grimmjow, Renji, Lauriane, Matsumoto et autres Nnoitora!

«-Euh, Boité-Taicho, avez-vous conscience que si vous me demandez cela directement sans m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avant, vous n'avez aucune chance pour que j'accède à votre requête?

-Ah, euh, oui pardon! Euh, comment vous expliquer brièvement ce qu'il s'est passé...

-C'est horrible capitaine-commandant! Pleurnicha Matsumoto, coupant Alexia. On était tous allés se doucher, parce qu'on étaient supers sales après s'être juste un peu chamaillés...

-Vous vous êtes battus comme des chiffonniers oui! Corrigea Nanao derrière la lieutenant de la dixième division.

-Oui, bon, on s'est un peu foutus sur la gueule... Après on a laissé les garçons prendre leur douche pendant qu'on allait prendre la nôtre, et quand on a fini, on s'est posées dans notre chambre pour discuter, et puis d'un seul coup on a entendu un graaaaaand bruit qui venait de la chambre des garçons, alors on s'y est précipité, et là...

-C'était le bordel, un truc de monstres! S'offusqua Hallibel.

-Ah bon? Je trouve pas spécialement moi... Protesta Lauriane.

-Non, mais toi, t'es pas une référence... Bougonna Alexia.

-Et on a trouvé un mot signé d'Aizen et de ses sbires qui s'étaient fait passé pour des humains qui disaient qu'ils avaient kidnappés nos chériiiiiis! Finit Matsumoto en éclatant en sanglots.

-Et donc, nous aimerions avoir votre autorisation pour aller les chercher au Hueco Mundo.

-Pourquoi vous avez besoin de mon autorisation pour ça? Demanda Yamamoto en fronçant ses vieux sourcils épais.

-De toutes façons, on ira, avec ou sans votre accord, c'est juste pour que ce soit moins douloureux à avaler pour vous. Expliqua Alexia.

-Je dois avouer que l'idée de les laisser là bas est assez tentante...

-PARDOOON?! Hurlèrent les filles+Szayel.

-La soul Society serait tellement plus calme sans la moitié des énergumènes qui y foutent le souk... Poursuivit-il, ignorant les cris des autres.

-CAPITAINE-COMMANDANT! VOUS POUVEZ PAS DIRE CAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pleura franchement Lauriane.

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris, allez les chercher, mais pitié, faites taire Lions-Taicho... Grimaça le capitaine-commandant.

-On peut amener autant d'hommes qu'on le veut?

-Si vous voulez, mais grouillez-vous bordel! ordonna le vieux, et il coupa la conversation sur ces mots d'une rare finesse.

-Bon, vous avez entendu? Alors on emmène Urahara, Yoruichi et les vizards. Les autres, démerdez-vous.» déclara Matsumoto, et elle chopa par le col ceux qui furent désignés sans leur consentement pour les accompagner dans cette dangereuse mission.

Urahara ouvrit un gargantua à la vitesse de la lumière, parce que c'est un big boss, qu'il gère trop, que je l'aime et que j'idolâtre son bob... Non, en vrai c'est juste parce qu'il s'était entraîné tout seul dans le sous-sol de sa boutique, ma passion pour son bob n'a rien à voir avec ça...

Ils empruntèrent donc le passage, guidés par les vizards qui faisaient un très joli chemin avec leur reiatsu...

Le chemin fut-il court ou long, le temps passa-t-il vite ou non, toujours est-il qu'ils arrivèrent au Hueco Mundo d'une façon... pas très discrète... Disons qu'ils couraient tranquillement (on admirera mon superbe oxymore), lorsque Lauriane sauta sur le dos de Shinji qui était chargé de faire le chemin de reiatsu. Bien sûr, cela le déconcentra, et ils firent un trou dans le chemin, par lequel tout le monde passait (le chemin, pas le trou!), et le trou s'étendit, et le pont de reiatsu finit par tout simplement se casser la figure. Heureusement pour eux, ils arrivaient au bout du tunnel, et ils retombèrent dans le Hueco Mundo. Seulement, comme le gargantua qui s'ouvrait était pas mal haut dans le ciel et qu'ils avaient amorcé une chute libre... Ils continuèrent tout bêtement leur chute avec force hurlements stridents, et atterrirent avec perte et fracas sur le sable blanc du monde creux.

Alexia fut la première à relever la tête du sable, en grimaçant et en frottant son dos qui lui faisait mal. Tout d'un coup, un pied chaussé d'une sandale blanche et d'une chaussette noir se posa sous son nez. Nez qu'elle leva, qu'elle leva... pour apercevoir...

«Nicolas?!» cria-t-elle.


	28. Annonce globale

Bonjour à tous, et à toutes.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien publié, ou donné de signe de vie.

Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas morte ! Je vois toujours vos reviews, et elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

Cependant, je dois vous annoncer que je vais arrêter de publier et d'écrire.

Les raisons à cet arrêt sont simples :

1) Cela faisait quelques temps que la motivation, et l'inspiration me manquaient.

2) Je suis en terminale cette année, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et à gérer : le bac à la fin de l'année, les études dans un sens plus global, ma vie sociale (car oui, j'en ai une, je ne passe pas ma vie devant un pc, je connais aussi des vrais gens), le code, etc... Je n'ai donc plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture

3) Et enfin, j'ai connu des soucis de PC : un reformatage inopiné m'ayant fait perdre toutes mes données, puis le décès du dit PC reformaté m'a confronté à un changement d'ordinateur, où j'ai encore moins de fichiers. A savoir que j'avais quelques chapitres d'avance ainsi que la trame narrative de chacune de mes fics dessus, ça fout un peu les glandes de ne plus les avoir, et on peut comprendre que je ne possède pas forcément la foi pour tout recommencer.

C'est pour cela que j'arrête. Cela fait environ trois ans que je me suis inscrite sur , et trois ans que je rencontre des lecteurs. Cette aventure a été merveilleuse, mais elle doit bien s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, ainsi qu'à ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, et même à ceux qui ont quitté le navire.


End file.
